Moonlight Becomes You: Apocalypse Midnight Dance Party
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Ayase Eli has a part time job, her college bff, Yazawa Nico, for a housemate, a monthly case of serious bed head, and a new dance project with Kanan Matsuura to distract her from a certain fortuneteller. Nico, meanwhile, is text flirting with Nishikino Maki, aka DJ Diamond Princess, while a fallen angel and an undercover You Watanabe search out threats to LA's resident cryptids
1. Chapter 1

Nozomi Tojo had been spending more time here, at her favorite bookstore, a smaller shop than hers even, off an alley she wasn't sure how she'd found the first time. It was a cosy aesthetic, a little cluttered but still giving off a sense of sparseness, of spaces you could expand in to as you considered what the day had brought to you. And no Russian spices drifted in. The prickly kind Hanamaru Kunikida and her partner, Yohane, had set up a nook for Nozomi in the very back, there was even a very ancient Japanese screen Yohane swore she knew the noblewoman who'd originally sat behind it for days when Nozomi wanted no prying eyes. Today, Nozomi was at a more central table, frowning over her cards, she could feel herself biting the inside of her lip whenever she put down the mug of tea. The central card in this three card spread had stayed her hand, flipped her stomach. Death. Nozomi was too experienced for the rookie mistake of letting the Death card make her fear for her mortality, but she was too too aware that it was a glaring neon sign, especially in the central, present spot that change, capital C Change, major LIFE CHANGE™ was on the Cosmic menu. Add in the reversed quality and there was the screaming sense that Nozomi was avoiding something. With The Chariot bold to the left of it, one might venture a guess that Nozomi was avoiding someone charismatic, determined. The Four of Cups nudged Nozomi to reach out for an opportunity. Nozomi groaned and lowered her head to the table.

"Nozomi-chan?" Hanamaru's soft voice drifted through the incense and Nozomi felt the swoosh of a fallen angel swooping in to eavesdrop on her reading.

"She's avoiding something, Zuramaru. The Death card is flipping her off and the Four of Cups is calling her out for low self esteem." A deep voice echoed around Nozomi, who refused to raise her head. "Has she met someone recently?" A huge intake, and then the deep voice screeched into a higher register, "Is that why you've practically moved in? Who is she?" Another voice switch, "The Fallen Angel Yohane will cast her net into the abyss and pull forth a lantern to shine and show her fellow wanderer of Destiny the path forward."

Nozomi heard Hanamaru tickle her lover, who squeaked, and flumped down onto the pillow next to Nozomi while Hanamaru sat less dramatically on Nozomi's other side.

"Nozomi-chan…" Hanamaru wheedled. One of the reasons Nozomi felt so comfortable here is that Hanamaru had also grown up in Japan, Nozomi just wasn't sure which era, and refused to give up her vocal tics, even when she spoke mostly fluent English.

"Her name is Eli." Nozomi felt Yoshiko sit up next to her with a hiss of breath, but Nozomi managed to grab the Fallen Angel's hand before she touched Nozomi's cards, Nozomi raised her head, smiling at both her friends. Hanamaru was in a floral skirt and soft fuzzy tan sweater that complemented her eyes, fair hair framing her face. Yoshiko was in a leather jacket, sugar skull splashed across a black tank top, and torn jeans, midnight hair in a bun. "Use your own, devil."

Yoshiko grumbled, looking to Hanamaru for support, but the fair haired maiden just shrugged. Yoshiko hung her head for a minute, but when she raised it, her violet eyes were aflame with inspiration. She grabbed Nozomi's tea cup before Nozomi could react, swallowed the rest of the tea, turned the cup three times while humming complacently and then slammed the cup dramatically back on the table. When it finished rocking, unbroken, Yoshiko inched forward to peer inside.

"Is it a bomb?" Nozomi giggled.

"A blonde." Yoshiko muttered. Nozomi froze.

Yoshiko leapt to her feet, throwing both hands up, "The Great Yohane has called forth success in love as great as her own for her…" she looked sideways at Nozomi, who frowned with the slightest shake of her head, "her great and wise friend, Nozomi, washed up from the far reaches of the East on this Western shore. If, "And here Yoshiko flopped next to Nozomi, head on Nozomi's shoulders, "she'll stop hiding in the back of her best friend's store."

"Oh." Nozomi mouth matched her choice of word.

"Yoshiko-chan is very wise tod…"

"Yohane…"

Hanamaru leaned over to kiss her lover on the cheek, "Thank you, Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko blushed, and pushed away from the table, "I've got a meeting tonight. I'll see you later, Zuramaru?"

"Looking forward to it," Hanamaru managed an endearing and unique blend of cheeky and cheering whenever Yoshiko needed push.

"Meeting?" Nozomi asked as the door chimes played Yoshiko out.

Hanamaru froze, hand on the teapot. Nozomi became instantly suspicious, "Maru-chan?"

Hananamaru blew out a long breath, her eyelashes blinking wildly, "You know how Yoshiko…"

"Yohane" Nozomi deepened her voice and Hanamaru flinched, then scowled, her nose crinkling up. Once again, adorable.

"Is interested in cryptids?"

Nozomi nodded.

"There's a reading group. Sometimes, they meet here, but mostly they meet…" Hanamaru paused, "somewhere else."

Nozomi couldn't help it, the huge laughs just rolled out of her, while Hanamaru watched curiously and mildly concerned. When Nozomi came up for air, she smirked at her friend, "You, Kunikada Hanamaru, are a worse liar than that grounded Fallen Angel you call your girlfriend."

Hanaamaru's eyes were blanks as she replayed Yoshiko's latest pronouncement, "Displaced Celestial Being. Yohane is rebranding."

Nozomi still had a chuckle left, "Oh, that's a good one."

Hanamaru passed a hand over Nozomi's cards, "If you actually stopped avoiding this Eli, maybe I could be laughing at your girlfriend."

"Oh, so you want revenge, ZURAmaru." Nozomi leaned in with a leer.

Hanamaru turned away, her profile scorn, her eyes saucy, "You know Yoshiko doesn't like it when you call me that. And yes."

Nozomi gathered her cards, "I'll put that on the pro side of the list."

"Nozomi..." Hanamaru's tone matched the message from the cards in severity. "You know ignoring answers is throwing kindness back in the face of the gods."

"Ah, Hanamaru, but…" Nozomi searched for the right word.

"Fearing." Hanamaru dove in.

Nozomi countered, "hesitating in the face of change is so deeply human that surely the gods will be patient with me."

Hanamaru stood, "Gods may be patient, girls not so much."

Nozomi knew Yoshiko and Hanamaru could be trusted to speak the uncomfortable truths. She leaned back, remembering Eli's bright blue eyes and wondering what they were looking at now.

###

Nico Yazawa was lying on their couch, her green, avocado based beauty treatment slathered all over her face. She had her cellphone raised and was snapping a selfie.

"We are not getting Russian food again. Nico loves you, but…" Nico sighed as she hit send, "But Nico misses the honey mustard drizzle over a LIGHT salad from Muskies. Just send the fortune teller a text and ask HER out for heavy Russian food."

Eli frowned, fidgeting with the edge of the couch cushion. "Have you asked out the feral DJ who hates me yet?"

"Maki" Nico drawled, "is currently out of the country, in Toronto, with K Pop stars hanging off her arms. So Nico is waiting to ask in person. And sending selfies."

Eli sat up from the other side of the couch, ripping Nico's phone out of her hand and reading her last message:

"Hey, Ripped and REDonkulous, stop by Nico's when you get back into the country." And there was Nico's green goop coated face, tongue sticking out, eyes wide and twinkling.

"You really did send a pic of you in that slop."

Nico rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone back, "Nico always looks good. And Maki appreciates honesty. None of the K Pop stars will let her see an eyeliner smear, let alone the night before look."

Maki's ringtone went off.

"What did she say?" Eli was genuinely curious. Nico and Maki's courtship was outside the boundaries of anything Eli considered a lead up to dating, but Nico seemed pretty calm and happy about her situation, unless Maki had posted a pic from gig recently.

"Are you auditioning for a zombie flick?" Nico almost flinched. No one but Eli would have noticed. Nico tossed her phone to the side, "So why won't you text Nozomi?"

"What do I say?"

"Hi, remember me, we agreed to be friends because I'm too much of a coward to ask you on a date."

Eli reached behind her to grab a pillow and toss it at Nico, "I'm not a coward…" Eli's voice dropped to a whisper, "Things are just weird right now. And I have a lot going on besides the..."

Nico leaned forward, using the pillow to prop her elbows on, "Ask her when she's in, go have tea, let her read your future, and talk, Eli." Nico tilted her head, almost smiling at her phone, "Even if they don't say much, it's still nice to have someone open your text, you know."

Eli sighed, laid back down, her long legs stretching out next to Nico's shorter ones, "Yeah."

Nico watched her best friend, not hiding the sadness she knew was weighting her gaze. Eli wasn't paying attention to her anymore, staring at the ceiling, thoughts elsewhere and Nico wished she had something comforting or constructive to say. And then her notifications pinged. Diamond Princess had posted a TWIG shot from tonight's gig and there were five girls in skin tight clothing stretched out across her rig, mugging for her camera. Nico had problems too, even without monthly fur outbreaks.

###

You Watanabe's least favorite thing about her job as the Coast Guard's LAPD liaison was that she rarely got to wear her uniform. Too often she needed to slip under the radar, or pass as a someone out boating, or just be able to wander without her clothes or posture screaming "COP." So she slouched, tried to bring back hacky sack, and switched her uniform hat for a dad cap. Of course, the friend she was meeting had it worse; at least You didn't have to keep a pair of wings on the very low down low. Yoshiko, You had known her for a long time, most of them late nights in dark places, so Yoshiko allowed You to call her by her human name. These were human streets and it helped Yoshiko keep a barrier between these meetings and those with the more than mortal. You understood that, she too swam between two worlds, land and sea, footed and finned.

Yoshiko was whistling as she approached; You didn't even have to turn, Yoshiko just settled a couple feet down the pier, leaning back against the railing, hands in the pocket of her leather jacket. No gang insignia on the back, just a pair of black glittery wings and Gothic graffiti reading "Dodged the Sun; Kicked the Moon." You once again found herself taking a moment to appreciate how carved out of breathless glory Yoshiko looked when she forgot to dim the glamour. Then You stomped on her own foot and muttered, "friend, dating another friend, don't go there."

Yoshiko looked straight up, stretching her throat, then tilted her head to flutter eyelashes at her rendezvous mate, You was just glad the Fallen Angel wasn't looking directly into the sun. That was always disconcerting.

"What's up, Captain? What dark horrors can Yohane assist you in sealing away in the pit? " Yoshiko sounded amused under the flare of drama, but whether she was reading You's face or thoughts with those piercing purple eyes didn't matter. You had been born an open book where women were concerned.

"The usual." You chuckled, but her blue eyes flashed fierce. "Rumors. Bots. Trolls. Closed Facebook groups. TWIG hashtags. Social media chaos starting to spread, viral werewolves who transmit lycanthropy via saliva, mermaids drowning swimmers, wildfires being started by mutant Trinity Alps salamanders who breathe fire." You hung her head, hands behind her neck, sighing, "It's a flood."

Yoshiko frowned. Hanamaru was pretty internet allergic, so Yohane spent maybe ninety minutes a day on the basics, on her phone, mostly responding to messages. She'd found it best to keep a low profile. It was too easy to feed the glamour greed; to start to crave the crowds, to yearn for the veneration. Hanamaru had pulled her back from that summit once; Yoshiko had kept herself grounded since then, helping others, in this world too modern and cynical to promote new gods to more than temporary power.

You continued, "Patterns seem to indicate local actors, a cell recently set up somewhere. There's too many details and specific targets identified." You took a piece of paper out of her pocket, "I think you'll recognize some of the names."

Yoshiko read quickly and then with a snap of her fingers and a spark the paper was gone, "I'll warn them." Yoshiko turned so she was facing You, "But what do I tell them?"

"The same thing I'm telling you." Yoshiko's name had been the first on that list, "Keep a low profile. Be wary of new people. And don't have any more meetings at the bookstore, you goof."

Yoshiko sighed, "Zuramaru will be sad; she likes making everyone cookies."

"She can still make the cookies." You was still not used to domestic Yohane, so concerned about the very prosaic activities of her partner.

"Oh that reminds me." Yoshiko pulled a wrapped square out of one pocket, "She made you Orange Carrot Cookies. Says you need to fatten up."

"Too busy burning off calories." You's best friend was the pool at her condo. Laps and lounging made her less likely to find leisure making her lonely. "Tell Hanamaru I appreciate the home baking. Does a sailor's heart good."

Yoshiko snorted, "Try that line on someone single, not MY wife, who's waiting for ME."

"Wife? You did it?" You's voice went shrill with surprise, carrying over the water.

Yoshiko startled, "Never mind that. Don't tell Zuramaru I said….just…" Yoshiko closed her eyes, once again carved out of some substance more striking than flesh, her voice resonant with ancient echoes. "I gave up everything for her. And realized it had been nothing at all." Yoshiko stood tall, grace in her smile as her voice softened."Find you someone like that, my friend."

"If only." You pushed herself off the pier rail. "Take care of yourself. Tell Hanamaru I'll stop by for dinner soon."

"Good." Yoshiko giggled, "You look hungry."

"Or something…" You thought to herself as she waved Yoshiko off and turned to watch the sun drop into the iridescent sea.

A/N: I've been working on this for awhile, on and off. Turns out I miss writing a werewolf AU while spending my summer Shakespeare-ing. And I haven't really had the chance to write anything complicated with Aqours and I've been wanting to. So here we are. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: All Wet

**Summary: Maki considers the dangers of dating, Eli has another Tarot reading and a date with dance, and You meets a frie**

"Why is it so difficult for them to date? They've known each other forever." Maki heard herself ask as she replayed the end of the Rice and Ramen podcast she was scoring. Rin and Hanayo had made her sit down for a Kim Possible movie double feature when they'd found out she'd never seen any episodes. There was enough food talk that it qualified as a foodie movie - somehow Rin had managed a five minute rant about lamb and cabbage stew which Ron Stoppable would have approved of. There had been Nacos served and time travel and evil toy cybernetic robots. And Kim Possible had been pretty cool. More people should have grappling guns. But for some reason, Maki had found herself fixating on the relationship between the two main characters.

Hanayo's voice squeaked a little. Maki remembered her friend sitting forward, putting down her plate of mochi so she could fidget with her hands, "It's not just a matter of how long you know each other, Maki. There has to be a moment. Kim never let herself see Ron as a potential date. She took him for granted."

Rin snorted with laughter, "It took Kayo-chin like forever to realize I was hugging her because I wanted her to hug me back and it was different from how I was hugging my other friends. Even after I told her."

"So you had as much trouble as Kim and Ron?"

Maki could hear the nerves in her voice as she spoke. Maybe she could make them edit this part out; it just sounded like she'd never dated anyone. And she had. No one that mattered, no one that took that step and made her...what would they have made her? Was she just not into romance...or sex?

"Nah. Kayo-chin never had anyone evil trying to smooch her."

"But if Rin had moved away, my life would have been just as radically changed as Kim's was."

"I'm never ever going to Norway." Rin had hugged Hanayo so hard her glasses flew off. "They can't make me. Even if somebody hires my mom."

"Mystical monkey time travel isn't a thing, Rin." Maki had a specific eye rolling tone of voice for when her friend was being silly.

"Is Norway?" Even with just recorded audio, anyone could tell Rin was just bouncing off the walls of the room.

"Yes." Maki also had an exasperated tone.

"Don't worry, you'll find your Kim Possible." Hanayo sounded so certain.

"Wouldn't I be the Kim?" Maki winced at the whine in her question.

And then Rin laughed so hard she rolled off the couch, under the coffee table, and in trying to get back up before Maki could kick her again, knocked everything over, including their recording equipment.

Maki slid off her headphones. Mystical monkey time travel was almost as unbelievable as romance in her world. Here she was in a luxurious hotel suite, ALONE, in another country, between unexciting gigs, working on music for her childhood friends happy and friendly podcast. And it would be another week before she could attempt to ask Nico out for a meal and a chance to talk, to find out about what Nico cared about besides Eli...Maki's lip curled up in a snarl, Nico was looking more and more frazzled every time she sent a selfie or posted a TWIG. And what was with that zombie makeup? Too many questions. Maki sighed and rewound to the discussion of cheese and pizza. Maybe they could go out for pizza? Nico could surely step away from roommate sitting for a pizza. Maki knew a place in Nico's neighborhood. She typed a quick note in her phone. Could she text ask Nico to meet her there? Would Eli come along, like Monique...oh god, Maki was the Ron in this situation. Maybe she should get a pet. Would Eli eat it?

###

E: Hi Nozomi! How are you?

Nz: Eli? Hi.

E: Hi!

Nz: Sorry I haven't been around much. Busy.

E: Me too.

E: But Nico said I should stop by and get a reading.

Nz: Do you do everything Nico tells you?

E: She haunts me otherwise.

Nz: ʱªʱªʱª (ᕑᗢूᓫ∗)

E: ha!

Nz: I could give you a reading over the phone.

(pause)

E: Really?

Nz: Sure. I can tap into our existing connection. Send me a selfie.

Eli wondered if this were some kind of a trick. She could almost see the laugh lines crinkling around Nozomi's sea crystal eyes.

Nz: Are you naked (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

E: No!

Nz: *shrugs* then selfie please.

E: Shouldn't we be talking? Like with voices and things…

Nz: Nah. Just think really hard,

E: You're making fun of me, Nozomi.

A pic of Nozomi, her face contorted with concentration, popped up on Eli's screen.

Nz: Serious face.

Eli giggled.

E: All right, I'm convinced. You're very persuasive.

Nz: *tips hat*

E: You weren't wearing a hat.

A pause and then another picture popped up, Nozomi in some kind of leather biker cap, winking, hand on brim.

Nz: Howdy, ma'am.

E: Mademoiselle.

Nz: Ooohh, French for flirty.

E: Actually, I learned it for ballet.

Nz: (⊙_◎)

E: All right, I'm concentrating.

E: What am I concentrating on?

Nz: Your question.

E: What's my question?

Nz: I don't know, It's YOURS.

E: Is this like a birthday cake candle wish? That I shouldn't tell anybody?

Nz: No, you should tell me. Or at least give me a hint.

E; Okay.

Nz: Now...

E: Oh right…

E; (・_・ヾ

E: Okay, I've had a big change recently...any advice about it?

Nz: I'm going to shuffle and deal out three cards now. So be patient. And CONCENTRATE.

E: *serious face*

Nz: Exactly.

E: Nozomi?

Nz: Sorry, just dealing out the cards. Now flipping them.

E: This is weird.

Nz: Hang on….

Eli's phone pinged and a short video of Nozomi's hand flipping three cards played, as she turned over the last card, two figures struggling in the snow in front a stained glass window, a fourth card blew across.

E: What was that?

Nz: The wind had something else to say.

E: What?

A pic of a person in a cloak staring moodily at three spilled cups and ignoring the two upright ones behind them showed on Eli's screen.

E: I'm a vampire?

Nz: (*艸) interesting place to go...but no. You will not develop a craving for blood.

Eli wondered if a monthly craving for raw chuck roast counted. But that was existing, not something she was going to develop. She ran the video again. King on a throne, dude with a fish in a cup, then the couple struggling.

E: I'm in trouble. It looks like things are getting worse.

Nz: No no, it's not that simple or harsh…

E: Reads harsh. I get buried in the snow outside a church I can't enter because I'm a thirsty vampire.

Nz: (｡￫ˇ艸￩)

E: ╥﹏╥

Nz: Yes, things are difficult and nothing is as easy as it was but there are people who will help you if you let them. And positive things to look forward to if you don't just stare at the past.

E: But I look so good in a cloak ◥(ฅº￦ºฅ)◤ And I love the snow.

Nozomi had started and stopped typing several times, until finally a reply popped on Eli's screen.

Nz: It takes courage to look up and reach out.

Eli put the phone down. Nozomi had no idea what was going on but that seemed like such a callout. But Eli could also imagine the sad concern in Nozomi's eyes as they looked up from the cards, encouraging Eli to talk, to share, to...reach?

E: I have to go. Nico's got an emergency. Thanks Nozomi. I'll think about what you wrote.

Nz: Eli?

E: See you soon (｀∇´ゞ

Eli shut off her phone. When was Nico due home? Eli was too restless to be alone. She turned her phone back on.

E: Hey, Nico, pick up a pizza. And hurry home. I'm...nervous.

N: Put on some music and dance. Nico will come to the rescue faster than Dominos.

Eli grinned.

E: Thanks, Nico.

N: Just remember, tip Nico $

E: Like a cow (((╹д╹;)))

N: Farmer Boi ; )

E: Got the horses in the back ; )

N: Nico is driving now. Hush.

Eli put down her phone. Somehow, Nico always managed to ease her tension. How Nico didn't get overwhelmed, Eli had no idea. But she was grateful to have someone so fiercely on her team.

###

Kanan was staring out of the open window of the room Mari had given her the use of for her studio. Waves were cresting, low and gentle against the shore, sky a darkening blue. Dreamer, fluffy and gray and tiny and cute and determined, stomped over to rub against her leg. She bent down, scooped him up, holding him against her chest.

"Nice and cool, isn't it, buddy."

A meow.

"Mari will probably feed you sushi later. And maybe you could help me with a problem."

Another meow. Kanan thought about Eli moving through the music, beautiful, but her grace somehow brutal as the sharpness of her fiercely locked control cut through the music instead of flowing with it, "Just stretch a few times in front of Eli, and then roll yourself up into the little snugly cuteness that you are." Kanan raised him up for a kiss, then bopped him down and watched as his fluffy tail sashayed over to his favorite napping spot. Eli executed the choreography perfectly, Kanan had no quarrels with her work ethic, she couldn't have asked for a more dedicated dancer, but Eli wasn't opening herself up. Maybe this weekend, two solid days of dancing, would exhaust Eli enough that she might not be so guarded. Kanan wondered what Eli was so fiercely protecting herself from.

###

Eli was excited. Nothing but dance for most of the weekend. This was an amazing opportunity. Kanan was a hard taskmaster, but Eli hadn't felt this challenged as a dancer since her first classes in Russia. Dance hadn't felt this good, this hard in years. She could tell Kanan was frustrated, but being able to lock in the moves solidly with a focused weekend would give her the chance to prove to Kanan that she could interpret this...Eli stared at her bedroom ceiling. The piece felt personal, like Kanan should be dancing it herself, but Eli could also feel parts of her own experience in it, as the music pulled at her, muscles sliding back and….Eli shivered, sitting up in bed. Now why had she thought of that?

###

You had enjoyed the short, difficult hike to Sacred Grove. As a teen, she'd always enjoyed sleeping in, but after the Coast Guard got her used to early mornings, she come to treasure the quiet before the bustle of everybody en route to something scheduled. And her current situation meant many of her scheduled meetings took place in places like this, a closed off trail leading to a rocky beach in the picturesque Abalone Cove Ecological Reserve. The tide was rising, which meant she either had to rely on her contact to get her out of there safely or the meeting would have to to be short. Pressed against the base of the promontory, in shadow, checking quickly to make sure there was no immediate danger of a rockfall, You watched the waves until she saw the flick of huge snake tail parallel to the beach, the air suddenly full of a low cackling call. Then You stepped out, and a woman, with long tawny hair plastered across her torso to her waist, rose out of the water, her skin golden, paler stripes alternating with darker on her face, amber eyes cold and fierce over her lengthy nose.

You waved and hopped out until she was knee deep in the water, spray melding her Dream Big Fight Hard Live Proud Pride tank top to her skin. "Thanks for coming, Bo. You're skipping the meeting tonight? Not 'Crazy for CRAAVI?'"

There was a low rumble of what You had learned was amusement, then the Jiaolong spoke as she wrung out her hair, You glancing away from the breasts exposed, "Yohane tries very hard."

"She does." You chuckled, thinking of Yoshiko at the start of every Cryptid Research and Anti Violence Initiative meeting, frantically switching among pushing donuts on creatures from Man-Bats to Fresno Night Crawlers, trying to get attendees to join her in a chant, or at least form an orderly line for the coffee urn.

The Jiao sighed, "We of the sea have been avoiding the shore, but I received your message."

"What's up?"

"Humans are being more tiresome than usual…" You heard anger, "so limited in their imaginations again. Dragging them into the depths becomes too tempting." A flash of double rows of sharp, jagged teeth, a flex of muscles used to whipping through riptides.

You shoved her hands in the pockets of her board shorts, keeping her posture easy, her aura amused. Encouraging mer rage was exactly the opposite of her plan. "Not joining me at the movies anytime soon then."

"No."

They let the waves hit them, soon the tide would be up to You's waist but she wasn't going to hurry this conversation, "Fair."

Bo listened for a few minutes, You staring at the sky over Portuguese Point.

"Why did you call?"

"It's getting dangerous."

Bo shook her head, hair over one shoulder in a quickly twisted plait, "It's always dangerous, more dangerous for others. We are heading south soon to help the gray whales navigate…"

"No, I mean…" You scratched her head, "there are rumors, ship passengers may be looking for mermaids and causing trouble. There are people stirring up fears. I am going to stop them."

Another silence. Golden eyes that refused to release You's. "I wish you luck. We will stay away from the shore for a season."

You nodded, "Be careful."

"You as well." A quick hand brushed You's, "Come swim with us in the summer."

"I will."

You turned away, as Bo fell back into the water. Just enough time to beat the tide.

###

"You have to be released from the susohiki and the fan, let them drop…" Kanan demonstrated as best she could with the arm not in a cast, the fan whipping through the air, the sleeve of the susohiki graceful it followed the movement and then, Eli swore she didn't blink, Kanan shuddered and instantly the modified garment slid to the floor, a silken puddle evoking the muddled colors and waves Eli had seen on the dawn run that had kicked off the weekend intensive. It had dropped straight from the choreographer's shoulders somehow, but even if Eli had blinked there was still the sense of a magician's trick having happened at impossible speeds. Eli couldn't learn the gesture because she hadn't seen it.

"Try it again. It's like shedding a skin." Kanan explained patiently, crouching to sweep up the fabric and fan, then hand them to Eli. "Getting down to your" Kanan snorted a laugh, "Soul." Her purple eyes softened, "Don't you dare tell Mari I said that. She kept trying to get me to leave off anything but the robe…" Kanan raised her shoulders, tilting her nose in the air, and raising the pitch of her voice, "Accuracy in the arts is so important, Amore mio."

"Accuracy?" Eli wondered.

Kanan looked caught, "Never mind. Just don't tell Mari…"

"Dancers before…"

"Dangerous wives." Kanan finished as Eli hesitated.

Eli slid her arms into the silk of the susohiki, taking a couple quick glissades en evant to feel how it flowed behind. Purists would be upset that the costume was just a simple robe, lacking the belt and the formal air a geisha would wear it with, but with the mix of Eastern and Western tonalities and instruments in the music, and a one piece, glittering midnight blue bodysuit underneath, it was easy to feel a part of two worlds. And when the outer robe dropped, Kanan's choreography dove into one world, the music simplifying, rolling as the dancer….

"Eli?"

Eli quickly went through the middle section, fan whipping the air, cutting a path for Eli, fabric weighting her, pulling her back, a drag as she….Eli leapt, fan out, body curled and then opening, like a dragon swooping as the koto player plucked stars, letting them fall into the sea. And Eli landed, knees absorbing the force, fan out, leading a spin, eyes focused on her target, and then the...she dropped her arms, shrugged, surely the move was seamless but the fabric refused to release.

Kanan's hand was there, at her shoulder, making sure it hadn't snagged. Eli knew there was frustration, although Kanan's voice just sounded weary, "It's like you don't want to be free…"

"That's not true." Eli's reply was sharp and the she brushed Kanan's hand off with the fan, "You're just too fast, I can't see the gesture…" Eli shrugged her shoulders, shifted them, tilted her torso forward, and eventually, the fabric slid to the floor. Eli kicked it. Kanan had gone back to the open window and was watching Eli, her arms crossed.

"It's not a gesture. It's a transformation." Kanan closed her eyes, "It's something inside, you just let go, let the unconscious happen. You were one thing, now you're another, and free to...swim. You stiffen when you should be…" Kanan glanced at the sea, "surging."

Surging was dangerous. Surging without any...Eli shuddered, a sudden vision of the tsunami that twisted through her at the will of the moon. "Can we take a break?"

Kanan shrugged, "Sure. If you need anything, just call the desk. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Kanan."

A quick nod and Kanan had stepped out onto the beach. Eli hit the light, glad the hotel wasn't bustling this evening. The music clicked off and the shushhh of the water and drifting conversations nudged the edge of Eli's hearing. The distraction was welcome, no one focused on her, no pressure to perform on command. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Nico would be lecturing her on how silly it was to fail for lack of confidence. This was a huge opportunity, a chance for Eli to finally debut in LA as a soloist. She couldn't let anything stop her.

A/N: A Midsummer Night's Dream is approaching Tech Weekend, I can't believe it's July, and I don't know what Nico wants for her birthday.

Thanks for reading; hope your summer's going well.


	3. Chapter 3: Nico Protects

**Summary: Nico can't reach Eli while Maki realizes she's not where she wants to be.**

Nico was glaring at her phone...Maki Nishikino aka DJ Diamond Princess was on a two week tour of all the Ontario and Quebec hot spots. And so Maki was all over EVERYONE'S social media, in cute and huggy and air kissy poses with all the hot hot young female celebrities. Not that Nico cared. Not that the pictures were any good. Not that with the time difference and Nico's insanely early morning shooting schedule for an actual live action show Nico had any time to do more than text and send selfies. Maki's texts were usually rants about people wanting to take pictures and messing with her equipment or touching the vinyl. She was ready to stop being away from home. And Nico was ready to stop seeing her with so many women in so little clothing draped all over her.

Nico glanced at the clock. Maki would have usually texted something by now. And Eli should be done with Day Two of her weekend of dance at the Ohara on The Beach, getting the choreography down in 20 hours worth of dance sessions. Why wasn't Eli back? Nico hopped up from the couch to check the kitchen calendar. Nope, another week until the full moon. So why wasn't Eli home?

Quick text: Hey, Eli, did you get lost. Or meet a cute girl?

There was a reply.

"Sorry, I'm still busy."

Nico frowned, "Sorry, you're not Eli, WHY DO YOU HAVE ELI'S PHONE?

"Who is this?"

Nico hit call. The person on the other end actually answered so Nico only YELLED a little, "Who are you?"

There was a cough, and a shuffle, and a high silly voice and a muffled bark in the background that put Nico on alert. Then Nico heard a high voice giggle with the distance Eli's phone on speaker would give. "Eli can't come to the phone right now. She's not feeling well."

"Who is this?" Nico got quieter but sharper, "Tell me right now where Eli is or I'm calling the cops."

Nico heard another voice, frazzled, "Mari, let me talk to her. Is this Eli's roommate?"

"Yes."

New person now had the phone. Her voice was a cool breeze compared to the previous. She switched the phone from speaker. "I'm Kanan. That was my wife. She likes to play jokes. I'm sorry but..."

Nico wasn't that easy and cut off what she knew would be a lie from Kanan, "Where is Eli?"

"She isn't feeling well. She had a sudden…" a pause…"seizure."

"I'll be right there. This is that hotel right?" Nico was on her feet, already deciding what to bring along.

"Yes, but…"

The other voice was back. "She'll be fine, Bella. Kanan and I know what to do…"

Nico paused…'knew what to do'. Now she was positive Eli had switched her four legged form. No more discussion. "I will be there in a half an hour. If Eli isn't somewhere Nico can see her, Nico will tear through your hotel room by room."

"But..."

"Yeah, bye." Nico ended the call and her phone buzzed again. She was about to answer with a snarl when she recognized Maki's icon. Why now? Why the sudden switch from texting? Did no one realize Nico needed some normal as she raced to be the number one actor on any coast.

"Maki! Hey! How was your gig?" Nico tried to remember how much she'd been looking forward to Maki checking in.

"Exhausting." Maki sounded growly grumpy. It might have been kinda cute, but Nico had seen too many pictures of Maki with her arm around a half dressed dancer or three. "SO many people hanging on me."

"I know." Nico knew her sentence would come through gritted teeth, "Nico saw all the snaps."

"Rin just wouldn't shut up either and I so want to get on a plane and just cancel the next three gigs and finally take you out to dinner and talk about anything but this or…."

Nico interrupted before Maki could get into full rant flow. "Maki, Nico completely agrees with where you're going, but I can't talk…"

"What's wrong?" Maki's tone instantly changing from complaining to concerned.

"Eli's being held captive in a hotel." Nico tried to speak as if that were an everyday thing Nico could obviously cope with.

"WHAT?" There might have been a phone dropping into a cushion noise. Then a scrabbling sound and Maki breathless, "What's going on?"

"Nico doesn't know…." Nico knew now she was sounding scared and frantic but she didn't have the time to smooth things over for Maki. And it was a relief not to have to lie to Maki. "And I have to find out. So can we talk tomorrow?"

Maki sounded...mad…"Sure. I'll text you." And the call ended and Nico could feel the sourness left in the silence. Her hand tightened around the phone and there might almost have been a tear, but Eli was missing. And people Nico didn't know had taken her roommate's phone.

###

Maki wanted to pace, to punch. EVERY conversation with Nico seemed to stall at Eli, every plan Maki wanted to make...how much of Nico's life revolved around her roommate? Before Maki had left town, Nico had made it seem like things were back to normal for Eli...But then Maki remembered the snarling, vicious sounds the night she'd gone to Nico's to check on them,...was that how Eli was now all the time? Was Nico in danger? Maki checked her calendar, full moon next week. Didn't Nico say she thought the early changes were more violent...Maki put her phone on speaker. Why pay a lawyer so much money if not to get DJ Diamond Princess out of things that Maki Nishikino didn't want to do. Rin would be disappointed, but…

"Call Aya" she said as she opened her laptop to get to her travel account.

###

Nico stormed right up to the front desk. "Call Kanan Matsuura. I'm here to see Eli Ayase."

The clerk frowned, typing a quick message into the pad in front of her.

"I said call…" Nico's clenched fist rested on the desktop, ready to provide emphatic punctuation to her request.

The staffer smiled and pointed behind Nico, "Ms. Ohara will see you in her private suite. Please follow Ms. O'Hara's assistant to the elevator."

Nico turned to see a polite young woman in an exquisitely tailored suit, a pad tucked under her arm. "Good evening, Ms. Yazawa."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're listed as Ms. Ayase's emergency contact. Ms. Ohara wishes me to assure you that Ms. Ayase is physically unharmed…"

"Shut up and walk faster." Nico snapped, managing not to push the staffer along.

###

The elevator opened up into a foyer, with fountains and sculptures, a few tables and divans scattered, there were several floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the Pacific, Nico could see stars twinkling and the majority of the currently traitorous moon. It would have been breathtaking but Nico was on a mission.

No one was in sight so Nico just yelled, "ELI! WHERE ARE YOU? ELI!"

Nico heard a bark and a growl and someone, not sprinting, but hastening in her direction. A busty blonde, nearly falling out of a sundress, came around the corner and stopped in front of Nico, wagging a chiding finger."You didn't have to do that, silly. We just got her settled."

Nico stepped right up to the blonde, who was slightly taller than Eli, "If you don't let Eli go, I'm going to go through you, get her, and then maybe leave your front counter standing."

"Oh, bella, you're so cute, so tiny, so stizzoso…" the woman giggled.

Nico, seething, squared her shoulders and prepared to do her blitz move through this increasingly annoying obstacle. Another woman came into view, dark haired and solid, arm in a cast. Kanan Matsuura, Nico recognized her from Eli's TWIG posts.

Kanan was shaking her head, hands in the kangaroo pocket of a sweatshirt,"You know Mari, I'm not going to defend you."

The blonde whirled, pouting, hands reaching out. Nico just strode forward, busting the connection before the two women could even lock hands, shouting again, "ELI!"

A bark to the left, and a confused howl, then a whine of pain and a growl. Nico stopped, eyes the most dangerous of reds, "What did you do to her?"

Kanan put both hands up, "We just moved her to a safe space once the transformation seemed to be over. But she keeps…"

Nico didn't let Kanan finish. "That doesn't happen. It's not even a full moon, that's next week," Nico knew she was starting to sound panicked, but Eli had been acting so oddly recently. "Something must have happened…"

"She's in our guest room, Nico," Kanan started to explain, "But I don't think you should see her, she's…" Kanan's purple eyes were kind, but nothing like the amethyst Nico had been daydreaming about. She pulled up her sleeve and showed Nico a recently bandaged forearm, "It's why we didn't meet you downstairs. Eli's lashing out. She's terrified."

Nico felt her knees buckle. What was happening? Why couldn't Eli keep her transformations under control. "Eli hates changing. She usually sedates herself, but she wouldn't have been expecting this not 'til next week." Or she would never have come here. Nico knew that.

Mari asked. "What does she use? We could slip some in her food?"

Nico froze. She'd been talking too much. These two already knew too much. Eli would be pissed. But they had to solve this immediate problem before Eli hurt herself or someone else. Racing through her knowledge of Eli's habits, Nico grudgingly offered a suggestion, "Try playing Tchaikovsky, start with the Nutcracker. That usually relaxes her some."

Mari pulled out her phone, swiped twice, and typed in letters. Classical music began to play. Kanan had a gentle hand on Nico's shoulder and was leading her to a couch, "Are you hungry?"

"Doesn't matter." Nico shook her head, "Is she really okay?" And then suspicion kicked in, "And why are you so calm?"

"She's physically uninjured, but it sounds like there's been recent upheavals in her usual routine, which would be a long term concern." Kanan sat next to Nico, "And I have some experience with a similar situation."

"Kanan's not nearly as fluffy, though." The super annoying blonde giggled. Nico glared, not wanting to encourage what seemed to be silly jokes.

"Mari." Kanan's voice was stern, a warning. Then she turned back to Nico. "We know people who can help."

"How? Who?"

Mari laughed, "LA is one of those places where you can find anything. It's why so many of us come here."

"So you know other werewolves…"

Kanan shrugged, "Mermaids, jiaos, selkies, frogpeople, dark watchers...we have friends who help them get help...very quietly."

"Have you told Eli?" Nico didn't like having this discussion about Eli without Eli.

Kanan sighed. "We didn't know she needed it. Until tonight."

Nico stood. "Then Nico doesn't say anything else. This is Eli's business. Nico's just here to make sure you're not going to skin her or turn her into the government."

More giggling. "She's too adorable to…"

"Mari…" Kanan snapped, her patience finally fleeing to join Nico's somewhere else. "Please forgive my wife, she has a very questionable sense of humor."

Nico frowned and crossed her arms, ignoring the blonde irritant. "Where's the room, Nico wants to tell Eli I'm here."

Kanan stood, "Follow me."

###

Nico's phone buzzed and the room she was lying on pillows in front of exploded in a crazy frenzy of barking. "Damn it…" Nico pulled out her phone. Maki...calling...

"Hey." Nico winced as she thought of what Maki was hearing on the other end.

"Are you at home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Long story, Maki." Nico sat up, pulling the blanket Kanan had gotten her up to her shoulders. "Can we speed this up. I need to quiet Eli down."

A pause. "Where are you?"

"The Ohara BeachFront. Where Eli rehearses."

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I clear customs."

"What? Why aren't you in Canada?"

"Do you need anything?" Maki ignored Nico's question.

Nico frowned, she hated to say what she was going to say next but it was already after dawn and Eli was still sounding furrier than usual, "Bring a muzzle."

Another silence and then Maki blew out a long breath. In her mind, Nico could just see the arc of the redhead's jaw sharpen as she processed that request.

"All right." And then Maki's voice got kinder, "Be careful, Nico, please."

"Nico is trying."

"Good." Maki muttered something away from the phone, then came back, "I'll see you soon, Nico."

"Are you all right, Nico?" Kanan's voice came out of nowhere as Maki ended the call and Nico jumped.

"Don't sneak up on Nico." Nico knew it might be unreasonable to scold someone for walking around their own house, but Nico was not in a polite mood.

"Sorry."

"My friend is coming to help me get Eli home." Nico pocketed her phone.

"Eli can stay here as long as she needs to. You too." Kanan offered Nico her hand, "Are you ready for breakfast. Mari had the staff send up everything."

"Including raw chuck roast? Eli likes to chew on that." Nico stretched. Next time she was in a fancy hotel for a sleepover, there would be comfy mattresses.

"I'll get some." Kanan started down the hall.

Nico put her hand on the door, whispering. "It's okay, Eli. Nico'll get you breakfast and take you home."

Growling. A thump as Eli lunged at the door. Nico closed her eyes, frustrated at both the situation and having an audience.

"It might be better…" Kanan had stopped.

Nico's temper flared, and she only barely held back a shout. "You don't know anything about Eli. I need to get her back in a familiar place as soon as possible. She's…" Nico chose her next word with some thought, "sensitive."

Kanan smiled, but Nico wasn't open to friendly, "Mari and I just want to help. We consider Eli a friend now."

Nico snapped her fingers at Kanan, "Well Nico can't really talk to Eli about your new BFF status now, can I? How does Nico know you didn't dose her with something."

Horrified, Kanan's eyes widened, "I would never…"

"How would Nico know?" Accusation. Strong. Fierce. Nico was back to something solid, protecting her friend.

Kanan hung her head, Mari was better at winning over skeptics, but she'd had to deal with handing off her morning tasks so it would be a half an hour or so before she would return. "I promise we'll help with whatever you and your friend want to do. Just eat some breakfast first."

"Order Eli's."

Kanan pulled out her phone. This was something Nico was going to allow her to do. Maybe after breakfast Kanan could get everyone working together.

A/N: Just finished up 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' which was excellent but exhausting fun so getting back in the writing game.

Is it too darn hot wherever you are?


	4. Chapter 4: Dropping In For Brunch

**Summary: ****Maki's in town, Eli's still out of it, Mari's not everybody's favorite person, and You and Kanan make time for a chat. Plus, Nico and Nozomi both have a severe case of Ayase on the mind**.

Maki Nishikino marched up to the desk. She knew her direct off the Paris runway Loewe fringed t-shirt, jeans and bucket hat screamed first class, private penthouse suite, don't even blink when this woman is speaking to you to anyone who made a study of style and today, today, she was going to use that. The staffer at the desk looked up, adjusted her posture, lowered her eyes briefly and then Maki spoke, hand solidly connecting with the wood of the counter, "Where is Nico Yazawa? She's expecting me."

There was a giggle behind her, "Oh, Maki, don't scare my staff. Unless you're actually going to accept one of my job offers."

Maki turned, a perfunctory nod to the staffer. Mari Ohara stood there, slouching, amused, in a three piece white suit, long jacket, with bright black and yellow smudges scattered. Maki recognized Akiko Aoki. Not her style at all. Too flashy.

Mari winked, "Can I interest you in a suite? Or running a nightclub."

Getting drawn into a conversation with Mari was stepping into a mire. Simple demands were best. "You can take me to Nico."

Mari raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you're very focused."

Maki shrugged.

Mari sighed, clicking her tongue,"Ki Ki…one after another and we all have to cope. Your friend doesn't understand trust."

"I'm sure Nico is doing what she thinks is best."

Mari turned and tossed her hand up in a gesture that brought Maki back to the Italian clubs she'd toured last year. So many cultural cues mishmashed so ruthlessly in one blonde bulldozer. Maki was too jetlagged to snap any patter or be polite so she just pulled her sling bag strap tighter and followed Mari.

###

Nozomi missed home, the way the room smelled, how the fabric of the drapes fluttered gently, but mostly she missed the comforting security as the atmosphere opened up and enveloped her. But here she was, again, somewhere else, with her oldest Tarot deck, at a new coffee shop with a different view, one of people rushing to jobs, and auditions, and brunch meetings. Was Eli one of them? Or had Eli stopped by for a taste of her past and be disappointed not to find Nozomi around...no texts since midweek, since that exchange that ended so flatly. Was Eli all right?

Nozomi sighed. Hanamaru would laugh at her and probably point out with a smirk that no matter where Nozomi took her cards, she also took her heart. Closing her eyes to let her mind open into a memory, Nozomi pictured Eli, sitting across from her, bright eyes morning dark with worry, lips a nervous line. Breathing in three times, Nozomi dealt out three cards. That was the simplest spread and one that seemed to suit Eli. Page of Pentacles...very solid, charismatic, not that Nozomi needed a reminder of Eli's charms, what it meant would depend on what next...but its position in the past indicated that Eli might be living with the consequences of her own choices. Next card, reverse Page of Swords...Nozomi tensed...danger, confusion, difficulty communicating, powers out of your control threatening. Nozomi hurriedly flipped the third card, another pentacle, another reversal...another concerning clue...whatever was cutting into Eli, she would need patience to resolve it and to let go of the thought that there might be an ideal solution. Would Eli listen to advice? Last time...when Nozomi had offered some, Eli had abruptly ended their text chat. But Nozomi couldn't stop remembering the last time she'd seen Eli, the eager gleam in those bright eyes when she'd announced it was 'time for a fresh start', the firmness of her handshake. Surely someone as careful, as grounded as Eli seemed would be relieved to be advised patience? Nozomi picked up her phone, leaving the cards out on the table, pentacles and flipped sharps staring at her as she thought back to the Five Of Pentacles she'd drawn for Eli the last time. Reach out a hand. She swept to Eli's contact info. Maybe just a hello? To remind Eli she wasn't alone.

###

After Eli had been distracted by the huge raw steak Mari had acquired, Nico had let Kanan talk her into sitting down for a bagel and fresh fruit and a HUGE sweet caramelly bucket sized latte shipped in from somewhere. Nico didn't ask how or why, she just chugged the caffeine and sugar boost as she shifted in a chair, still trying to stretch out the kinks in her legs from sleeping curled up in front of the door to Eli's room. Kanan had attempted some conversation but Nico just let the chat die, as she wondered what to do with Eli if she didn't change back...that was too complicated, so Nico shook herself and decided fresh mango slices would be a nice bagel follow up.

"Nico?" Maki's voice, very nervous, very tight, and as Nico glanced up from the fruit bowl, Maki started to step into the breakfast nook, then Mari, blonde and brusque and way too touchy, like all those women in the photos, took Maki's arm and swept her into a seat. The fringe on Maki's branded, Luxury™️ t-shirt swayed and Nico caught a glimpse of abs as toned as the arms Maki's usual muscle tees had given her ample opportunity to view. Hadn't Maki just flown over night? How did she look so fresh, with a hat that would look stupid on anyone else tilted at a cute and perfect angle, frowning, but her amethyst eyes still luminous...and here Nico was, hadn't even brushed her hair, same clothes she wore last night, which Maki was taking too close a look at.

Maki shrugged off Mari, scowling over her shoulder, "Don't touch me."

Nico nodded in agreement, not that she needed an excuse to frown at Ms. Mari Ohara, but she added touchy around hot redheads to her growing list.

Nico finished biting into the mango slice, "You look good. How do you do that after flying all night? Nico wants to know your secrets."

Maki's eyes met Nico's and then she ducked her head, flushing, "Are you all right? You look terrible."

Confirmation Nico didn't need, but Nico had other charms. "Nico was a hero and a human obstacle in front of Eli's door last night."

Mari stomped, tossing her hair back. "Hero? Che palle! She insisted on having le mani in pasta when we could have had everything under control. For one so tiny…"

"Basta, Mari." Kanan stood, wrapping Mari up in a hug from behind that pulled her away from the table, "Let's check on our other guest."

Nico started a bit guiltily at that from her latte sipping, staring at Maki daydream, but Maki smiled and Nico couldn't hear anything from the room Eli was in so maybe, just maybe, this was an actual minute she and Maki could have crisis free.

###

Nico's voice? Eli was curled up into a tight ball on something softer than her futon mattress. Shaking, she opened an eye. Completely strange room, large brush paintings of sea scenes on the wall, a huge window leading out to a balcony with a view of the ocean. Still in Santa Monica? Eli sat up, every muscle sore, her head pounding. Naked. She grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself. What had happened? It was well into the day. The sun was too bright for early morning. Surely she'd heard Nico. Why was Nico here? Frowning, squinching her eyes to force memories through the painful wall of her headache, Eli searched for her last awareness. She'd been standing in front of the window in the rehearsal space, watching the sun dip closer to the rolling waves. She was itchy again, prickles pushing against her skin, distracted, two straight days of rehearsal had worn her through to weary and although Kanan still had a few things to work her through, Eli had enjoyed the challenge. It had been a rare moment of solitude, sipping tea, eating a Pryaniki from the stash she'd brought to treat herself. She'd loved the honey swirled through it...the honey had a different, sweeter tang mixed in with the Russian spices...Eli remembered thinking of her grandmother's kitchen, then there were footsteps coming down the hall, and with a fast turn…snarling, a raw throat, the pressure headache where her brain tried to come out her forehead...Eli shook herself as a mood closed in, dangerous, blinking her eyes as she forced herself to stay in the brightness.

Eli tried out a sound, "Hello?" and her voice was a bare shadow of full volume, a scratchy mumble. A puff of s breeze was blowing curtains around and everything seemed very quiet, the roll of the ocean dominating the soundscape. What day was it? Eli didn't see a clock or her phone.

She was going to have to get up to learn anything. Shakily, swinging her legs to the hardwood floor, sheet gathered around herself, she shuffled past to the door, cracking it open. Definitely Nico's voice. And Maki?

Eli managed to make it through the office section and then Nico spotted her, jumping up to run and grab her in a hug that nearly knocked Eli back to horizontal, "You're all right!"

Eli shook her head, trying not to tear up at Nico's affection and familiar confidence. It was hard not to think Nico was here, everything would be all right, but as she glanced up to see Maki watching both of them out of the corner of her eye, one hand turning a coffee cup, the other arm crossed over her chest. Eli took an unconscious sniff of the room's atmosphere and immediately realized Maki's aloofness was some concern but mostly...resentment, probably at Eli interrupting their conversation. Eli couldn't blame her, but she felt her own frustrations rise. Nico was there for her. Maki hadn't woken up in someone else's...Eli glanced around, taking in the art, the Turkish rugs, the fresh flowers perfuming the natural salt of the sea air, the elegance, the lived in comfort of casual affluence...someone else's home.

"I'm a little shaky." Eli raised her arms, bringing Nico's attention to the blue and tan quilt patched blanket she swaddled in, "And underdressed."

"You need to wash your face." Maki stated sharply, swiping at the corner of her own mouth with a clenched hand.

"Oh yeah," Nico somehow managed to make this sound like Eli had just woken up from a post pancake brunch nap, "Kanan's wife got you a huge steak."

Eli reddened, not wanting the quick skim of her memory to happen. Could she recall anything from last night, pull any images before waking up into daylight? Were the barriers natural or learned? Her grandmother had continually encouraged her to lock out any thoughts or urges that might originate in the non human part of her and Eli had become an expert at denying them any power over her waking awareness. She wavered, but Nico was still there.

"I'm so tired, Nico." Yep. Crying. Eli saw Nico glance to Maki, and the redhead's glower softened infinitesimally.

Nico was a cheerful blur of coping. "Well, Nico will tuck you back into bed, find your phone and shoes…"

Maki cleared her throat, "Maybe if Eli's going to sleep…" she hesitated as Nico's eyes narrowed suspiciously and the rest of her words came out in a rush, "we could get coffee or smoothies and sit in a cabana while Eli rests." Maki frowned, then nodded, her eyes bright, "I want to talk to you, Nico," the voice softened, and Eli tried not to start filing all the voice, body, and scent cues she was still sensitive to, "and out there, we won't disturb Eli."

Nico glanced back to Eli, who was rubbing her eyes, sickened by the discoloration under her fingernails. First, Eli told herself, she was scrubbing herself all over, BEFORE she looked into a mirror.

"Cover the bathroom mirror, Nico. Please. I want to wash up." Eli slumped.

Maki stood, her voice kind, "I'll do that while Nico finds your phone and stuff." Resolute purple eyes met Eli's, "We'll be right outside. Don't worry."

Eli stopped a snarl. How did her life get so out of control that strangers who wanted to captivate her best friend were now patronizing her. Maki smiled encouragingly and Eli's fists clenched, dirty nails digging into her palms, a growl rising and then Nico's voice was a slap.

"Eli."

Eli glanced down. Nico shook her head, a quick motion, lips pressed together in a frown. Eli closed her eyes and opened her palms.

"You're okay," Nico stated. "Just relax for now. You need rest."

Eli knew that was the truth.

###

You was pacing the lobby, totally not dressed for the Ohara aesthetic in a polo and well worn nylon running shorts. She'd expected Kanan to be at their usual balcony table, but no, and after a half an hour and no response to any of her texts. You had been forced to ask the assistance of the hotel staff. And now she was waiting.

"You!" Kanan was rushing toward her, in leggings and a cropped sweatshirt, "I'm so sorry. There was an emergency last night and…"

All You's danger tells went off and she stepped to Kanan's side, her voice hushed, confidential, "Are you and Mari all right? What happened?"

"Let's go outside." Kanan led You through the lobby, to step out in view of the beach. It was either a slow day at the hotel or Mari had somehow made all the guests be occupied elsewhere. Mari had some kind of inherited hotelier hospitality magic that You thought made her more of a magical creature than many of those attending CRAAVI meetings, but it was a magic You avoided messing with. Give her the depths and shape changers and tentacled dangers, not hangry guests and thirsty vacationers.

Beach in front, pool behind, random wanderers on the wooden boardwalk, no one around the pool, easy to spot if anyone was approaching, Kanan stopped and fixed her ponytail, "I really need a run."

"Not a swim?"

Kanan grimaced and gestured with her cast, "I'm tired of extra layers."

You nodded sympathetically, "yeah, I bet you miss…"

Kanan cut You off, "I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. There was an emergency. Eli, the dancer I'm working with…" Kanan hesitated, "became ill and then her roommate…" Kanan chuckled, gaze distant as she remembered Nico right in Mari's face, not impressed, not backing down a centimeter.

"Sounds exciting."

"Too exciting." Kanan sighed and decided to drop dramatically into a chaise, "Plus, that DJ Mari's been after forever showed up this morning. And wasn't completely focused on Mari." Kanan rolled her eyes, her non injured arm across her forehead, "and you know how my wife HATES not being the center of attention for all the pretty people in the room."

"I do." You dropped into the next chair.

"So why'd you call?"

"Check the LACryps hashtag sometime."

You had spit sourness as she spoke. Surprised, Kanan pivoted on her hip to stare.

You kept staring at the sky, eyes nearly a matching blue, her facial expression and tone back to a carefully cultivated neutral, "Someone's stirring up rumors, I had to warn Bo to stay off shore, but most of her group are with the whales this season. Yoshiko hasn't heard anything yet, but she rarely dives into the internet."

"No, that's what she has you for. Inside information. Advance warning." Kanan frowned, picturing Yoshiko frazzled, static electricity tightening her hair into curls, juggling her phone, brow furrowed as she kept her glamor carefully dulled, trying to organize the physical index cards she writes CRAAVI agendas on. So they can be more easily burnt when she was done with them. Yoshiko held too many secrets to live an online life. Kanan let her voice drop most of an octave, "Your godless technology burns at the touch of one who has swept the glory of Heaven's dome with her wings." Kanan stretched out arms, enjoying You's amusement at the mockery, but then practical Kanan was back, "Has Hanamaru even learned to use that mini iPad you got her last year?"

You winced, "I might have seen it, next to her flip phone last time I stopped by. I think Yoshiko was using it as a coaster."

Kanan blew out a long breath, "Let's hope the fate of the world doesn't rely too much on them."

"Yeah."

The waves and swooping gulls let both women exhale their worries as they sat in friendly silence.

###

The cabana was nice, Maki had to admit, with a breeze, a blueberry mango smoothie at hand, and Nico leaning in with the curtains drawn and no one watching and…

"Maki?" Nico, sounding worried.

Maki forced herself out of a fantasy, smiling, "I missed you."

"You seemed busy." Nico's scrunched up grumpy face was as cute as the rest of her expressions, Maki decided, eager to catalog them all.

Maki leaned back, running both hands through her hair, hat tossed aside, remembering the relief she felt when Aya confirmed all her gigs were cancelled through the end of the month, "I was glad to be heading home…" She couldn't say "to you" yet, they'd barely had any conversations that didn't involve the words Eli, or cryptids, or werewolves…

"Nico could have handled Eli." Nico sounded annoyed.

Maki sighed. There was that word. But then she glanced over and Nico was leaning even more forward, her eyes watching Maki's fingers as they snagged on a tangle of curls. "I don't mind." Maki slid her fingers through the condensation on her glass, "It seems like a lot though. You're a good friend."

Nico huffed and repeated, "Nico can handle it."

Maki needed to make a quick detour away from the wall of exasperation she was about to SMACK into so she sat up and leaned forward, nearer to Nico, but not yet as near as she'd been dreaming about, "Want to take a walk? And get lunch?" A chuckle as Nico almost smiled so Maki dared to say what she'd been rehearsing on the drive from LAX, "I've been wanting to take you out since I met you."

So much earnestness in the eyes that suddenly wouldn't look away from hers. Nico felt her frustration and worry over Eli fade as new feelings took over, curiosity, longing, heat..the air seemed to close in, a tingle, electricity raising the hairs on Nico's arms, wind picking up to tumble Maki's curls with a restlessness that Nico wanted to tame, but before Nico could close the gap, a huge gust of wind slapped the curtains against her back, forcing her forward into a startled Maki as a scream arced over the roof of their cabana.

Something large splashed into the pool.

**A/N: Right ho...and we merrily roll along. I am working my way back to 'Can't Get Started', but we have reached the fiddly bits of this one, where attention to detail must be paid.**

**Don't forget to tip your hat and say 'howdy' ; )**


	5. Chapter 5: Touched By The Divine

**Summary: We learn the identity of the woman in the pool. And another member of Aqours enters the scene.**

Yoshiko was on the roof, leaning against the chimney, flicking her fingers to spark. The wind was picking up and teasing the feathers of her wings. Goosebumps on her bare arms, Yoshiko stepped forward, sweeping her arms out in a T, wings unfurled and unhidden, angelic sight seeing multiple futures in the clouds that were piling up, drawn to this moment, gray covering white, wisps of almost black like a fist closing around a treasure. Almost her dream, but aeromancy was never an exact science for Yoshiko. She could gather mood and threat and promise from the weather, but only the most background tones. Dreams and other tools would fill in too few blanks on days like today, days when the wind shrieked omens in a language Yoshiko could not heed…

"Yohane is a mere vessel, humble before the majesty of the heavens and her fate, open to the trumpets of Fate, to summon the wisdom of her prophet." Yoshiko knelt, head bowed in a suppliant posture, then she pulled out an embroidered black silk bag, opening and tilting it, scattering dice sized from 4 sides to 100, orange fires flickering deep in the blood red resin, and Yoshiko's eyes closed as if they had slammed into her gut.

"No, not now, there's too many signs, but Yohane can see it, there, a future disappearing unless…" Yoshiko grabbed a random dice, throwing it, ears pricked for the sound as it rolled across the roof, the skips were the message, not the number, as her eyes followed a blue gray twist of storm threatening as thunder began to cry. Yoshiko opened herself up to the wind, to the darks, to the rising air, to the gravity that pulled her downward from her ancient home, and her mouth wide, the words screamed out, punching through time and space, ruffling angel feathers, bloodying demon horns...Yoshiko was no more, Yohane screamed and swooped, her ears melted back into her skull as protection against the voice of the divine that chose this moment to speak through her, to scar eternity with a warning, to wake the future in the hope of avoiding the woe now shadowing all the souls of Yohane's earthly domain.

"Mothers Love, and the same…" Yoshiko muttered, and then with another cry rose higher, "Lili, it makes no sense...but you know her, there...and she's her mother…" Yoshiko's wings drove her higher, her screams raw and frustrated, "LILI!"

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FUTURE THE LIBERALS WANT**

It was happening again. The voice, the swoop of wings, the screamed "Lili" shoving through her brain like a flood through a flimsy, windblown leaf dam. Sakurauchi Riko pushed back from the piano she was composing at, on her feet, hands gripping the body of the piano as if she could pick it up and toss it through the window of her Los Angeles studio. Right hand gripping to funnel the pain of the explosion in her head into the wood, her left grabbed a pencil and scribbling quickly the first words and notes that came into her head across the sheet of music paper. She'd learned it was the only way to clear this mood, to let herself see "Yohane" flying up toward Heaven, huge dark wings beating madly, mouth open wide, frenzied, frantic, ears bloody, then watch the angel fall down from the heights, again, crying out words only the sky and Riko could hear…

Riko had no idea how she'd found that bookstore, but she'd been in search of a rare doujinshi and it had suddenly popped up in her search result. The owner, Hanamaru, sounded confused, but shy and sweet, and while the demand that Riko appear at the shop at an incredibly specific time was unusual, Riko had decided to assume whimsy and shown up. And then SHE had swept through, while Hanamaru was serving Riko tea, shadows of magnificent wings hovering behind her, purple eyes weeping spectral fire, muttering, seemingly unaware that anyone might be caught in her wake. And then Hanamaru had spilled some tea on Riko's hand, coughed, "Guest" and when Riko glanced up, a tall woman with jet black hair in a side bun and guilty, unshining purple eyes, hands shoved in the pocket of her biker jacket, jeans torn, tank top paint spattered was staring at her.

"I didn't see you." It was a bleat of confusion, not an apology.

Hanamaru was chiding, "I left you a note. Ms. Sakurauchi is here about that rare manga. She is also a Tokyo native transplanted here to Los Angeles."

"Well not so much transported as occasionally travelling here for business. I'm a producer. For music." Riko was as nervous as a first date, except first dates had never involved wanting to scratch off your ears because they were burning. Riko found herself rubbing them with her knuckles. Both Hanamaru and the biker looked concerned. The biker had reached into her pocket for a crystal, which she held out to Riko.

"Have you seen this?" The question was gentle and Riko shook her head, drawn to the color, almost amethyst, that seemed to be sparking with an internal luminescence. It was restful, like watching fireflies at dusk in a hidden field.

When Riko looked up, Hanamaru was alone and the crystal was on the table.

"Do you have lucid dreams?" Hanamaru asked suddenly, her voice sharper.

Was this bookstore a front for something? Riko hadn't smoked anything since college, but…

"I'm not interested in…I'll have a beer sometimes but.. ."

Hanamaru was suddenly flustered, "No no no. That's not what I meant...at all…" Hanamaru poured herself some more tea with shaky hands, Riko suspected it was merely a delaying tactic while the bookstore owner figured out what to say, "Yoshiko…" Hanamaru pointed to a space near Riko, as if the other woman were still standing there, "just thinks you might be sensitive to…" Hanamaru sighed, her voice picking up a rustic accent, "I grew up in a temple, zura, my grandparents were very pious, and I learned, sometimes, there are people who are…" Hanamaru's amber eyes were innocent and kind, Riko felt an instinctive trust, "open to the divine."

Riko smiled, relaxing. "I think I know what you mean. When I was a child, we visited the Ōura Church in Nagasaki, and I wouldn't leave. I told my mother there were angels flying around and I was going to stay until one of them landed and talked to me."

"You can leave now." Hanamaru muttered, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" Riko had been about to reach for her tea cup.

Hanamaru shivered, "The gods have strange plans for all of us, zura." Hanamaru pushed the crystal at Riko. "If you ever...hear or see...things you don't understand, hold this in your hand, over your heart and wait."

"What do you mean?" Riko could feel her ease turn into suspicion.

Hanamaru stood, bowing politely, "I have another appointment; I'll have to ask you to leave. Let me wrap the manga for you."

Riko stumbled as she rose, trying to follow the store owner, "But we haven't discussed payment. I'm waiting for a royalty check right now but I can…"

Hanamaru gestured, waving a hand dismissively, "Consider it small compensation for the inconvenience we have caused."

We? This afternoon was getting crazier and crazier, Riko starting to wonder if there weren't some kind of questionable incense at work in the air and she'd wake up at home with a bad headache and all of her bank accounts hacked.

The wrapped book was in her hand, Hanamaru had maneuvered her through the door, and the last things Riko heard before the door shut solidly behind her, "Hand over your heart."

In the five years since, many odd things had happened to Riko, but slowly unravelling the stories of Yoshiko and Hanamaru had been the spine running through them all. Humming the tune that was weaving together all the chords and sharps from her latest vision, Riko reached into her bag for the crystal. She had decided, 5 years ago, that being flicked with the divine, scarred by a burning brush with the celestial aura that still clung to Yohane, had been MEANT. To have seen one of the angels she'd spent her childhood dreaming about, to have literally been brushed by a spark of divine fire...surely that had been fated. She could do without the headaches though and being haunted by visions of Yohane's ageless eyes swooping nearer, but those visions had lessened when Riko started staring regularly into a different pair of purple eyes, those of her writing partner and lover, Kazuno Sarah. That was a purely mortal thrill, one Riko could melt into in a very delicious, very very of this plane experience that she preferred to repeat as often as possible. Which meant, right now, getting Yohane's latest prophecy out where Hanamaru could deal with it.

She glanced down at the paper...daughter of the Princess and the Star, someone she knew? Grabbing her bag, she reached for the crystal, focusing on the song that was creating itself in her head. And then suddenly, Yohane's deepest tones reverberated everywhere, "NOW."

**###**

Kurasawa Dia hated flying. It wasn't so bad when Ruby and Leah were with her, or her mothers, they always needed Dia to help them organize something. How they had ever managed before Dia was old enough to take care of everything they missed, Dia could not figure out. And she'd tried. What were they like before Dia? Had Mama always been so prone to shrug off schedules and conflicts and glare at everyone who wanted NicoTime™️ when they were in Los Angeles. Had her momma always been so prone to pile on 5000 things to do before Dia and Ruby were born? Dia had become firmly convinced at the age of 5 that Ruby would be lost with the luggage on the way to one of Nico's movie sets if it weren't for her. So she'd grown up raising Ruby, teaching her, keeping her safe while their parents attracted crowds and coverage EVERY time they spent time in LA. Finally, when Ruby reached school age and was getting more anxious every year, her mothers had decided to move their family to a small, seaside town in Japan, changing their name, and disappearing from public view as much as possible with Nico still shooting films. Dia had approved. Ruby thrived in Numazu.

Ruby had grown up nicely, thanks mostly to Dia's influence, and surprising everyone, fallen in love with a fellow school Idol and decided to go pro as a singer after high school. She and Kazuno Leah were adorable together, on stage and off, Saint Smile topping the charts a couple of times a year. LA was a second home for them and their songwriting team, Leah's sister Sarah and her girlfriend, Sakurauchi Riko. Dia was industriously working on her medical degree in Japan, aiming to take over the Nishikino family business from her grandparents. But right now, she was on a vacation to see Ruby and Leah's new tour kick off in LA. And Ruby was meeting her at the airport.

Out of customs, a tall, dark haired woman caught her eye. A chauffeur's cap was tilted at a rakish angle over worried, amethyst eyes, and as tall as the woman was, she seemed to curl and uncurl in a series of nervous fidgets that couldn't help drawing Dia's attention. The driver was holding a sign with 'Kurosawa Dia' scrawled on it. Dia reached into her pocket to check her phone. No message from Ruby...had something happened?

Dia stood as tall as she could after the cramping of a flight from Tokyo and hurried to confront the woman, "Can I help you?"

"Kurosawa Dia, daughter of Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico?" A close examination, too close, Dia could have bitten off the tip of the woman's nose.

Dia started to panic. Had something happened to her mothers? Was that what the growing unease in her stomach, the queasiness was some kind of weird reaction to? Had she flown through a quiet night into a day with dire news. Her voice quivered as she snapped out questions, "I left them in Japan? Did something happen? Are they all right? Is there a tsunami?"

"Oh good, I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you." A clawing hand gripped Dia's arm with a bruising strength and started to drag her away from the crowds.

"Hey, let me go! BZZZT" Dia barked.

Her kidnapper stopped, whirled, not letting go of Dia's arm, and eyes that Dia would swear had the sudden glint of golden flames captured her complete attention, "Come with me if you want to love."

Dia dug in her heels, "What the hell?"

The kidnapper started to stutter, as she curled into the tightest ball a person could and still be standing, "I mean...welllll...there's a chance that…" then, drawing in a huge breath, she uncurled, taller than Dia, strange shadows above her shoulders, eyes aflame, "Yohane commands you to FOLLOW."

And Dia only heard the echo of "FOLLOW" and the airport rushed by, people falling away and sounding like the Chipmunks arguing over Christmas presents, and dark and fog was falling as the earth rose up with a crack and then everything dropped away and Dia had no mass, as if a feather had touched her and infected her with its airiness, and the queasy feeling in her stomach was worse, nearly bringing up a lunch from two days ago, the disorientation as bad as it had been the time she'd snuck onto a roller coaster she was too small for and once again there was nothing underneath her feet and she was yelling for her mothers and racing upwards….

Heavy, Dia felt heavy again, and aware, she looked up to see a dark silhouette, winged against the sun, blinding her, searing her retinas, and she hadn't known she was on fire, but now the air was cool and she was still screaming and pain smacked into her back as water opened to claim her. She thrust her arms out, swallowing too much before she could end the scream and now it was a struggle to climb free of so much cold, wet weight pressing in on her and breathe.

**THE NOW**

Nico rolled to the right and Maki tore through the fabric of the cabana. Someone had fallen in the pool, screaming until the water choked them off, arms thrown out, grasping. Maki hit the water at the same time as Nico, both swimming to the distressed...woman. Not dressed for swimming. Maki tried to pull the woman toward her, Nico was fighting to get an arm around the stranger's chest, fingers scraping her cheek as the woman struggled, now gasping for breath. A third person entered the pool, with a sharp command, "Keep her head above water. Get her to the side of the pool. She'll grab onto anything. Watch out."

"Yeah…" Nico muttered, now backstroking her way to the side of the pool, the woman slipping out of her grasp, Maki trying to hold the struggling swimmer afloat but having to fall back when a kick nearly connected with her eye. You swooped in, her arm overlapping Nico's, her other hand bracing the torso, and two powerful kicks bringing them all to the side of the pool, while Maki pulled herself out to help the woman, who was shaking her head and coughing, still struggling to clear out water.

"You're all right, just hang on." You's voice was crisp, "We can work our way over to the ladder."

Maki, kneeling by the side of the pool, reached both arms down, "I can pull her up, if you help support her weight."

Another coughing fit, and then "Ma..Ma...?" and more coughing as Maki looked increasingly confused.

Nico froze, her hand white where it gripped the pool edge."You know Maki? Who are you?"

The woman, green eyes wide, turned her head to stare.

"Nico asked you a question. Who are you?" Nico's voice got shrill, adrenaline and annoyance adding a tremble.

You was unprepared for the taller woman to suddenly become a dead weight, fainting and sliding back into the water, her wet hair clinging to You's neck. For once, You couldn't manage calm as she readjusted her grip, Nico ducking under to help maneuver their rescue into a manageable position, "What the heck…Kanan, call 911 or something."

But Kanan was in the water too. Counting the heads in front of her, Maki made a quick decision and ran back to the cabana, where she'd left her phone, "Get her out. I'll call."

Another cough, and the green eyes fluttered opened briefly, the voice wavery and uncertain, "Momma? I'm sorry."

"Did she hit her head?" Nico asked.

"Ambulance is on the way." Maki was back at poolside as You and Kanan hefted the unconscious woman out of the pool.

"Get a blanket or towel or something." Nico ordered, pulling herself up, shivering. "She'll be in shock."

You nodded, impressed at the return of Nico's calm. "Yes. Kanan, can you help?"

Kanan had her phone to her cheek, "Mari's on it."

"Good."

You let Kanan and the others deal with the rescued woman and paced a little to the side, searching the skies. She'd felt Yoshiko's presence, the tingle in the air, the darkening of the sun. What was the connection?

A/N: I gotta be me. Seems to be cliffhanger season. Hang in there...


	6. Chapter 6: The Angel Under The Pier

**A/N: a quick chapter to get back in the flow...**

**Summary: The aftermath of Dia dropping in...**

The redhead had her hands on her hips and was glaring at You, standing in a somewhat protective pose near the shorter vibrating woman with midnight black hair and blood red eyes. Paramedics were dealing with the very tall woman they'd all fished out of the pool who was still unconscious. Her green eyes had opened briefly, eyelashes fluttering and You had suddenly felt very aware of the threads fraying from the bright blue piping of her navy shorts and the pinhole in the sleeve of her white polo. Crises never happened when you were wearing your dress blues, You had learned very early in the erratic course of her career as a Coast Guard officer, but this was a new low. Too many new eyes on her, Kanan had an unknown crisis of her own to deal with, and Yoshiko had, typically, gone off to stick her head in the sand, leaving You confronted with three strangers, two of whom were watching her as if she were about to break into one of their houses.

The paramedics were about to roll the mystery woman out of there, when You stepped up and discreetly flashed her badge, "I'll join you."

Declaring, "We'll ride along too," the redhead strode up, tall and confident, just as You stashed her badge, nodding conspiratorially at the paramedics.

The shorter woman reached out to pull the redhead back, frustration in the set of her jaw. "I can't leave Eli, Maki."

The redhead's face oscillated between exasperation to disappointment, and then she shrugged, her shy smile wry, "I'll text you when we know something."

"You don't have to…" You started, interrupting.

You had the redhead's glaring focus again, hardened amethyst eyes completely lacking the kindness of Kanan's or the humor of Yoshiko's. "I know I can trust me..." Then she...Maki she'd been called, You remembered, Maki ducked her head, twisting her hat in her hands as she turned back to her companion, and You couldn't help but be fascinated by the subtle plea in Maki's approach to the smaller woman. "Nobody seems to know her, Nico. Her ID's in Japanese so she's not a local. It'll be be scary waking up and they might need a translator…"

"Yeah," a sigh, the shorter woman, Nico, hugged herself, then chuckled, "Things do seem to happen to you...roaming werewolf roommates and girls falling out of the sky...do you ever think you might be too helpful?"

"Nope." There was a wink and a lightning quick squeeze of a shoulder, then the redhead turned, blushing at her own boldness, tilting her bucket hat back to a rakish angle.

"Nico will be cooking dinner, if you want to stop by…"

A glance over the shoulder and a finger salute, "It's a date."

"Are we ready?" The paramedic looked to You, who nodded and then switched her attention to the redhead.

"I'm You Watanabe." You extended her hand, hoping her expression read confident, friendly, and good people. You had never really had anyone react as if she weren't good people. To be greeted with suspicion was a novel experience and You HATED It.

"Maki Nishikino." The handshake was quick and crushing and the redhead easily hopped into the front of the ambulance when the paramedic pointed her that way. You was left to bounce around in the back. This had already been a long, mostly awful day. But glancing at pale and sleeping young woman strapped to a gurney, You acknowledged that her day had at least been better than that.

XXX

"Now Nico looks like a wet, dripping disaster...everything EVERYTHING is going wrong….Nico is cute, a good friend, works hard, why...why...why does…" Nico was pacing the length of the room, trying not to hop stomp herself through the floor.

"Nico?" Eli shuffled into the dining area, bathrobe wrapped around her, hair in odd clumps, combing that was going to cause some painful snags, Nico found herself thinking as Eli yawned her concern. "Are you all right?"

"Nico is fine." Nico hmmmppphed and flumped into the couch, it wasn't her couch, Mari Ohara could just deal with the fact that the water from her fancy hotel pool was now in contact with the fancy hotel couch that cost half of Nico's annual rent. "Just damp."

"What happened?" Eli flopped herself down into the opposite end, stretching her legs.

"Girl appeared out of nowhere right as Nico was about to…" Nico coughed and shifted her glance to the window, "Anyway, Nico was a hero and jumped in to save her. Along with Maki and some rando roaming the beach. Kanan called an ambulance when the girl passed out."

"Where's Maki?"

"Went to the hospital. Not sure the girl speaks English. Her id's Japanese." Nico sighed.

"I could translate…" Eli started.

"So could Nico...at least the basics. But Maki's going to help with that. And we are going to get you home." Nico levered herself off the couch, shaking off gloom, "But we have to get you in clothes that aren't a bathrobe."

"Kanan said I could borrow something. It'll fit." Eli wiggled her toes, frowning at her still scattered memories, only half listening to Nico, a very familiar mood.

"Yeah. Won't fit Nico though." Nico glanced down at her oversized shirt and leggings. She'd rushed out last night without packing a bag for either of them.

"I can solve that." Mari said brightly as she stepped into the room, "My assistant's bringing you up some things from our boutique. Choose what you like."

"Nico is fine." Nico turned away.

"It's gift." Mari's cheerfulness boinged off Nico's scorn.

Nico hissed over her shoulder, "Nico doesn't need your…"

"Dai! And if your pretty DJ sees you…" Mari raised an eyebrow, her fingers raised to her lips in a kiss.

Nico growled, Eli jumped.

"Fine." Nico pushed Eli back toward the bedroom, "Go get changed. Nico will pick an outfit. Then we're leaving."

"Brava." Mari tittered in victory,

XXX

It had taken Kanan too long, but finally, in the cool dark underneath the pier, wholly hidden in shadow, she heard a sob from Yoshiko, heaped into a crumple of despair. Creeping quietly through the sand, Kanan settled next to the fallen angel, a comforting hand on her back.

"What'd you do?" Kanan decided to try teasing, hoping to bring a lightness back to this lost pocket of shadows.

The sand shifted as Kanan felt Yoshiko drawing in some of her power. Then The Voice resounded, "Yohane was summoned to a task by the Book of Riko. That task is now complete."

"Uhh huh." Kanan nodded her head, "And did the Book Of Riko tell you to drop that poor woman into the pool?"

"The details were left un…"

"Yoshiko." Kanan squeezed.

"She slipped. And was so stubborn. I was starting to lose her so I flew her through rather than using the store and…"

Kanan laughed, rolling forward, her head knocking the hazy solidity above Yoshiko's shoulder. A few feathers brushed her cheek, "You dropped her out of the sky…did you at least tell her what for?"

A tiny tiny bleat. "No. No chance to"

Kanan rose, her foot sliding under Yoshiko's rib to lever the Fallen Angel upward, "Yohane can't just drop and ditch, Yoshiko. We have to be better than that. You went to the hospital with her..."

"Hospital?" Yoshiko's head swivelled, her violet eyes wide with terror.

"They think she hit her head. She seemed to know Maki but no one recognized her."

Yoshiko muttered, her fidgeting increasing, her head drooping.

"Yoshiko." Demanding an answer, Kanan's voice echoed in the pocket of space underneath the pier, wind almost making it scream out to the seagulls.

"They'rehermothers." Yoshiko said in one breath.

Remembering the scene at the pool, and the fully grown adult she had helped pull from the pool, seemingly the same mid 20's age as the rest of them, Kanan faltered and reached back for a support as Yoshiko's words registered, "You teleported her out of….Time…"

Yoshiko the Miserable nodded, more hunched and guilty every second.

"You can do that?" Shock squeaked in Kanan's voice.

"It was an emergency, the world is going to end, IN FIRE, I saw it, and only the daughter of Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico can…" Yoshiko was still racing through her words.

"They don't have a daughter. They're not dating yet. Mari asked." Kanan pulled at her ponytail, frustrated and nervous. "IN FIRE?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Riko's never been wrong." Yoshiko kicked a pier and her steel toed boot made a chonk noise, "It's never been anything like this." She loosened her tie, "They're not dating yet?"

Kanan clasped her hands behind her head, connecting consequences, "So if they don't get together, the world ends?"

Yoshiko shook her head, crouching to push her hand through the sand, fingers open so damp clusters fell through. Kanan shivered in a sudden cold wind, "No, they always get together. But if...one of them doesn't throw this huge party next weekend," Yoshiko tossed up handfuls of sand, leaving Kanan sputtering and madly fluttering her eyelashes to clear her eyes, "World ends."

"That's ridiculous." Kanan resisted the urge to rub her fingers across her eyes, knowing it would only make the grains of sand more irritating. A transformation and a swim was what she needed, but her coat was back at the hotel. And daylight adventures in Santa Monica were never wise.

Yoshiko had her arms around her knees, her face hidden, shoulders weighted with Atlas's burden, but her voice was an indignant squeak. "I like this world. Hanamaru lives here."

"You are more dramatic than any dying hero in one of the thousand operas Mari's dragged me to." Kanan grabbed Yoshiko under the arms and threw the angel to her feet, "Get over yourself. You are going to go to that hospital, help You explain what is going on to that poor woman you've time displaced, and then go home to your wife. I'll tell You you're coming."

Yoshiko had bounced off a piling and somehow remained on her feet, a limp, hunched patch of shade. Kanan heard her inhale, the rattling of lungs trained to fullness on thin celestial stratas, and then Yoshiko straightened, her wings sweeping out, a lustrous black that made the underpier seem simultaneously mystical and cramped.

Arms wide, the Angel Formerly Crouching Under Santa Monica Pier intoned, "Yohane shall perform this deed you demand, sea goddess, and with that act of greatness shall the world be saved."

Glittering luminescence flowed from her tenebrous locks as Yohane strode forward, leaping upward as soon as her wings cleared the pier. Kanan rolled her eyes, whistled "Good luck with that," and tried to think of a way to explain this...mess...that might make sense to You. Hadn't Maki gone too? Wasn't one of the firm rules of time travel don't tell your parents anything...Forcing back panic and a gut wave of nausea, Kanan hit the call button next to You's name. Yohane turned everything into an emergency.

**A/N cont...Welcome to September; have a great one!**


	7. Chapter 7: You vs The Nishikinos

**Summary: We get a reunion and You finds herself very unpopular with at least two generations of Nishikino women.**

You's phone exploded in her pocket. Nishikino glared, which was nothing new. They had been in the ER for all of ten minutes waiting for the okay to talk to someone while Dia was being examined and You felt as scorched as a probe crashing into the sun from the intensity of the redhead's dislike. It was Kanan's bubble tone so You had to look.

K: DON'T LET MAKI TALK TO THAT WOMAN. yoshiko pulled her out of time and dumped her in the pool and she's Maki's DAUGHTER.

"Christ. For real?" You muttered, then raised a challenging eyebrow at Maki's scrutiny. Eye roll and shrug and adjusting the drying t-shirt was the only response You got. They both should have changed into drier clothes, but no, emergencies never let you do neat things like that. And Yoshiko was always an emergency.

Y: What am I supposed to do?

K; (*- -*) just keep Maki away; Yoshiko's on her way.

Y: You know I hate pulling rank.

K: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Y: All right. Yoshiko better hurry.

"Maki? You?" A familiar voice startled You, who whirled to meet the curious stare of her go to contact in the medical world, Dr. Nishikino...Nishikino...ugh…

"Hi, Doc." You waved, feeling even more incredibly underdressed, especially compared to the silky, black and white feathery patterned dress Dr. Nishikino had under her lab coat.

"I couldn't believe it when the Admissions clerk paged me that you both were here." Dr. Nishikino hugged the redhead, who shuffled awkwardly in her grasp, "It's good to see you, Maki. Is something wrong?"

"No, Momma, I'm okay," Maki shrugged off the hug, "We rescued a woman from the pool at the Ohara OceanView and she might have hit her head. Her ID's some weird holographic thing from Japan so I thought I could translate…"

Maki's mom crossed her arms, thinking for a minute, then turned to You, frowning, "Is she in protective custody?"

"You're a cop?" Maki's disbelief echoed in the hall.

You made huge, urgent shushing gestures with both her arms, "Undercover. Did you forget, Dr. Nishikino?"

"Sorry. I'm sure Maki understands confidentiality. Is this woman one of the…"

"One of the what?" Maki interjected quickly.

You coughed, "I'd rather not say."

Maki threw a hand up and kicked the wall behind her, "What is this, another...cryptid? How many are there in LA?"

"How did you…" You and Dr. Nishikino both interjected, instinctively stepped forward, crowding Maki, whose scrunched up expression seemed about to explode as a rant.

The non redheads exchanged a worried glance, then the doctor spoke, her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Maki, maybe we should go in my office and talk privately."

Maki turned, sullen, arms crossed, one finger twisting in her hair, wanting to be anywhere but here. With Nico. But that wasn't happening. Instead, she was here with her mother and this short, infuriatingly cheerful COP, waiting for permission to talk to some mysterious Japanese traveller. And Nico was with Eli.

You did some impressively fast mental relationship math, mother, grandmother, probably both time travel no gos. "I think it's best if neither of you talk to her. I'm waiting for my colleague to arrive. Ms. Tsushima should have more information." You looked pleadingly at Dr. Nishikino, her most polished really I wish I could help but half smile quirked in place.

A sigh and then agreement, "We can wait in my office until she gets here. And you can help me answer Maki's questions."

As You caught the flare of contempt in Maki's amethyst eyes, she found herself wondering how much worse the day could get, and how complicated the questions would be. But there would be coffee and if there were coffee, You could keep treading water.

###

Eli stepped out of the room, leaving Nico to FUSS over the choices from the Ohara On The Beach boutique. All with corporate branding, of course, which just really ticked off Nico. Eli was pretty sure if Nico found a Sharpie somewhere, Ohara would get X'ed out of existence, at least everywhere it touched Yazawa skin. So Nico was in major bitch mode, and although the phrases blonde and rich and pushy and touchy and heiress were all strung together, Eli thought she was probably the blonde at the root of Nico's frustration. As upended and confusing as Eli's life was right now, without Nico's willingness to be there, things would be much much worse. Eli had to find a way to let Nico how much that meant to her. More urgently, Eli had to find a way to get these seemingly random transformations under control. Then they could both have their lives back and Nico could spend time with her feral dj. Eli felt the corner of her lip twist up a bit in a dry snarl. She was feeling so much more territorial. With a shake, she closed the door behind her, and Nico's rapid fire complaining quieted.

"The little one isn't a fan." Mari giggled.

Eli shrugged. She didn't want to get caught in a discussion of Nico.

"Maybe your fortunes will change. My Tarot reader's going to arrive any minute. She's buono come il pane, never wrong, a true uranaishi."

Tarot reader. That would be too small a world but before Eli could ask, the door opened, a high, amused voice lilted into the room.

"Your staff is whispering everywhere. Is there a celebrity in the house? Do they need a Tarot reading?" Eli recognized the giggle, "I could use a little celebrity magic." Nozomi was wearing a blue green swing dress, light fabric, green shawl around her shoulders. Her eyes widened, "Eli?"

"You know each other?" Mari pounced from the couch, inserting herself in the middle of the conversation that was about to happen, "My staff never gossips about celebrities. We had a water rescue."

"Is every one all right?" Nozomi's concerned tone was so soft, so gentle Eli wanted to wrap it around herself like a blanket.

"Nico said they had to take the woman to the hospital, maybe a head injury." Eli answered.

Nozomi frowned, "I hope she'll be all right. Were you there, Eli? Is Nico here? Is this a party?"

"I'm ALWAYS a party, you know that, darling." Mari dragged Eli and Nozomi to the table, "Read for the dancer, my friend, she needs a change of luck."

Nozomi was staring and Eli couldn't look away, the colors in Nozomi's turquoise eyes were sea glass sliding mesmerizingly through the gentle rolls of a tidal pool.

And then Nico brayed as she charged back into the room, "Come on, Eli, let's go someplace and find real food, Nico's tired of fancy."

Nico was in a ridiculously oversized white and blue Ohara On The Beach hoodie and the shortest of glittery short shorts.

"No, no, we're all having our cards read." Mari gestured for Nico to join them.

Nico's eyes flitted suspiciously to Nozomi, her mouth narrowing, her tone accusatory. "You."

"Hello again. Where's your redheaded friend?" Nozomi was pulling a deck out of her bag, moving slowly as she tried to get a read on the room. So much tension. And why were Eli and Nico even here? Unless...Nozomi spun, hand touching Eli's forearm, the blonde tensing, "You're Kanan's dancer." Eli frowned and Nozomi reconsidered her words, "Kanan's been saying how grateful she is to her" and Nozomi made sure to emphasize the next word, "collaborator who is so experienced in both ballet and Japanese culture."

"Eli's the best. Kanan's lucky she's available. Let's get going." Nico grabbed Eli's other arm, ready to drag her out of this room. "Nico has to go shopping for dinner and we have to get home before moonrise."

The room went silent.

Eli refused to move, Nico couldn't budge her. Then suddenly, Eli's arm was free and Nico's nose was right off the tip of her own and Eli was being subjected to a level of suspicious scrutiny worthy of a cop who'd found an open container of alcohol in the car. Nico blew hot angry air in Eli's face, causing mad blinking, and bit off a prediction, "It's your funeral." Nico pivoted, "Nice to see you again, Nozomi, not particularly nice to see you, Ohara, but Nico thanks you for the clothes."

Mari giggled, "You, Bella, are a treasure."

Nico gestured in a profoundly unfriendly fashion at Mari, hissed "be smart" at Eli, and marched toward the door.

Mari stretched her hands out and grinned at the two women left, "Now we can really have some fun."

###

Maki's phone went off as her mother was closing the door to the office. It was the tone she'd set for Nico, BoA's 'No Limit.'

N: Eli's being really STUPID and Ohara got me these awful clothes but Nico's bounced out of that loser scene and is on her way to see what we fished out of the pool.

"No" Maki exclaimed and then felt her mother right at her side.

"What's wrong, Maki?"

Maki knowing she was bright red and for her mother that would be too much of a clue, shook her head, and ducked back out of the room before anyone could make eye contact with her. What could she say? Her mother would be far too interested in Nico...and You was still here...and...closing her eyes, trying to slow her panic into words, Maki composed a text in her head, then typed and sent before she could read it through.

M: Hey, Nico. The doctors have everything under control. You really don't have to rush over here. It probably won't be much longer.

There was a pause, no response, triggering Maki to frantically review what Nico had sent.

M: I'm sure the clothes look cute. No one will pay any attention to whatever's wrong with them. I have to go. Dinner still okay?

N: -`д´-

M: (・・)

M: I really have to go. Sorry.

Maki stared at her phone for another minute but no response. She pocketed it and opened the door to face a familiar interrogation. Her mother was laughing at something You said, but her attention switched to her daughter instantly.

Dr. Nishikino leaned back in her chair, eyebrows up, an in no way innocent smile on her face as she asked. "Was that Rin? Aren't you back in town early?"

You began to say something but at Maki's glare clamped her mouth shut.

"No, Mama, it was a friend."

"Oh, Nico? You was telling me how the three of you pulled our mystery Dia out of the pool."

Dia was a nice name, Maki thought. How had she ended up in the pool and when was this other person going to show up? Maki slid into a chair, still glaring at You. A cop? What the hell was going on.

"Maki?"

Maki frowned at her mother, "What?"

"Was that Nico?"

Maki nodded. Maybe her mother would pick up on her mood and stop asking questions.

A buzzer went off, Maki's mother picked up her phone, "Dr. Nishikino here...uh huh...thanks...we'll be right there...has Kurosawa Dia been examined yet...waiting for a CAT scan...okay... put Tsushima in an open room and we'll be right there."

Maki stayed seated, her brain still sliding puzzle pieces into place, "No one's explained anything."

Her mother and You had risen and were heading for the door, her mother turned back, "What did you say, Maki?"

"You haven't explained anything. Either of you. About the...cop" Maki pointed accusingly at You, "...or why you know each other...or why you don't want me to talk to…"

"There's nothing to explain." You squared her shoulders. This was the moment to seize back control of the situation. To get everyone else OUT of the picture. Even if she was wearing her oldest, rattiest shorts. "Let's call it protective custody. I have everything under control. You can just leave it to me." Cue cheerful, competent smile.

You's strategy failed. Her smile fizzled to a look of confusion as the still suspicious Maki stood, looming over her, "I don't think so. Let's go see this friend of yours together, right, Mama?"

Nishikinos always supported each other. Maki's mother slid her arm through her daughter's, unleashed her most professionally, unarguable flirty-charming smile at You, and led the way out the door, "Of course, dear."

You followed with a groan.

###

Nico wasn't going to kick her car. It was a good car. But she was going to sit inside it for a few minutes, ignoring everyone around her, while she stared at the phone she'd thrown in the passenger seat. Everyone was in a mood: Nico, Eli, and now Maki, who should be thrilled that Nico had free time and was going to use it to rush to her side and be helpful. But no, right now...Nico paused in her contemplation to yell, "SHUT YOUR HORN" at the driver urging her to pull out of her parking spot. Why was Maki so concerned about that swimmer anyway? Nico sighed, flipped off the person behind her, and considered. If it had just been her, Nico would have gone to the hospital. And Maki had been expecting them to go together. But Eli...Eli who had totally ignored Nico's sacrifice when that overly bouncy Tarot reader swaggered in. Of course Ohara was friends with another...Nico groaned. Enough. This wasn't about the people Nico had left behind. Eli could make her own choices, it was probably good for her. But Nico had to make her own choices as well: to go home and wait for Maki or to head to the hospital like she should have when the ambulance pulled out.

###

Yoshiko groaned inside her head. There it echoed, a counterpoint to the breathy giggles of Hanamaru in her ear as they travelled down the hospital corridor, Hanamaru bouncing on her back, heels digging into the curves of Yoshiko's thighs.

"Zuramaru, we could just hold hands and you'd still be invisible."

"Nope." Yoshiko felt Hanamaru's hair tickle her feathers as her wife and chief tormentor leaned forward to kiss behind her ear.

"Stop." Yoshiko hissed as the shivers took over. More giggles. "This is serious." Yoshiko winced as her voice squeaked. She stopped and released Hanamaru's legs, the shorter woman sliding to the ground.

Hanamaru's amber eyes were unusually serious. "I know. Yohane pulled this poor woman out of time and you didn't even stop to explain…"

"I couldn't, Zuramaru, I was about to set us down to talk when she yanked and then she was in the pool and then EVERYONE was in the pool and…"

"You could have talked to her BEFORE you flew her through Time, Yoshiko." Hanamaru had never let Yoshiko squirrel out of anything.

"She wasn't going to listen." Yoshiko was getting all worked up, her arms flying out, her wings quivering. Hanamaru knew this corridor was too tight a space for a displaced celestial being trying to avoid hospital staffers in a state of high frustration so she pulled the angel into an empty room.

"You still need to ask before you pull people out of the timeline." Hanamaru chided the impulsive beauty she'd first raced from the skies centuries ago. So often it seemed like only yesterday. "Consent."

Yoshiko was pacing, dark wings fluttering, words flowing out at a rapid muttering, a shadow falling over the room as Yohane's glory backlit Yoshiko's lost purple eyes, "Yohane speaks and all must tremble."

"Bull." Hanamaru snapped off a verbal slap. Then she softened, "I know you're scared, Yoshiko, but that poor woman…"

"Dia."

"Dia, is 10,000 times as distressed as you might be. And from what Kanan said, might have a head injury. So we need to help her." Hanamaru always sounded so reasonable when demanding impossible things, Yoshiko realized. For the 27,560th time.

Yoshiko paused, hands claws on the windowsill, mind full of what she's seen and summoned when she'd used the scrying bowl to test Riko's prophecy. The images of destruction and fire and chaos had been so strong the water had nearly boiled.

Hanamaru's warm, gentle hand covered hers, calming the trembling, "That's not our future, Yoshiko."

"No." Yoshiko hung her head for a moment and then with the full glory of a young filly kicking up onto her hind legs, mane flying, Yoshiko stood tall, her voice a resonant flood, "We will find our loyal ally, You, and then this newest demon will be comforted and…" Yohane paused and Yoshiko winked at Hanamaru, "ASKED to take on this glorious quest."

Hanamaru nodded, assenting to this plan.

"But no more piggybacks." Yohane announced.

"Aw…"

And Yoshiko was out the door before Hanamaru had a chance to charm.

###

Dia was alone when she woke up, and this hospital was not her family's. Such antiquated equipment. No sensor on her wrist, no holoscreen to track her vitals, no dedicated AidVox to summon a nurse. The tubing on the IV was thicker than she was used to and the fabric of her hospital gown coarse. At least the IV was on a rolling stand so she could move without ripping it out of her arm. As woozy as she felt, she probably needed the fluids. And where were her mothers? There was no way that both of them weren't somewhere lecturing whoever had put her in this relic of a room and arranging for transportation to a more modern facility. She missed them suddenly. Had LA changed this much since her last visit? Dia rose out of the bed, leaning slightly on the pole, and shuffling to the window. So many more cars, and carbon criminal cars at that...was she on a movie set? Had Ruby decided to start playing jokes on her? Maybe it was the twins? They were still sulking that Dia and Tora had won the annual family beach volleyball tournament. Dia smiled at the memory; Vik sitting back in the sand, shock dropping her mouth open, as Dia's spike skimmed between her reach and Teddy's. They hadn't pulled a serious prank in years, maybe they got Leah to help them? Or Sarah?

"Hi." A soft voice came from behind Dia.

Nervous, Dia stiffened her shoulders and frowned, her voice a rebuke of the interloper's rudeness. "Don't people in Los Angeles knock."

"Sorry." There was a cough and the door closed, then Dia heard a quick, solid knock.

She almost laughed as she turned, "Come in."

The short, fair haired woman, tanned, toned legs a bit too showcased in the shorts that should have been recycled several laundry cycles ago, stepped into the room again, her bright blue eyes merry to match the lopsided grin lighting up the room, "I'm Lieutenant Commander You Watanabe, Coast Guard Liasion to the LAPD and we have to talk fast."

Prank was seeming more and more reasonable a guess, "Is that the new Coast Guard uniform?"

A pink blush dusted Watanabe's cheeks and she ducked her head, "Sorry." Then there was the bright merry blue again, "You dropped in without much warning."

Dia's fingers were itching. She wanted to grab a pillow or the IV stand and pound some answers out of this latest intruder in the orderly progress of her life. And then she froze as she heard two familiar voices moving closer outside in the hall.

"Of course the clothes look good, the clothes are on Nico. Nico makes everything look good."

"Sure, sure, but I don't have time for this. Where did she get to?"

"Who?"

"You."

"Maki should be paying attention to Nico."

A sigh, "Your clothes are fine. I'm sorry Mari turned you into a walking billboard…"

"Nico is taking this off right now."

"You shouldn't have taken the clothes anyway, Mari will use that as leverage now."

"Leverage?"

"She's been trying to get me to..it doesn't matter...hey, stop that."

"Maki thinks Nico should have refused the clothes and kept looking like debris washed up against the pier.'

"Don't…leave that on...this is a hospital..." a scuffle, seemingly outside the door, some coughing. "Wait, does that mean you think I look like…"

Dia rushed the door, "Momma, Mama…"

She was stopped by You, who had an arm out, "Ms. Kurosawa, you can't go out there. I need to explain a few things first."

Dia drew herself up to her full height and glared, "Bzzztttt. How dare you. Am I under arrest? Drop your arm. Now."

You stepped back, both hands up in the air, but still blocking the door. "You have to listen to me, this is a very difficult, dangerous situation, and your mothers don't know who you are."

Dia's voice was a screech. "How do you know all this? How does this even happen?!"

You closed her eyes. At least Dia had stopped moving toward the door. And You had felt the tingle of magic that meant Yoshiko had paused the universe outside this room. So she had a minute. "My friend pulled you out of Time. Your mothers haven't started dating yet." You ran a hand through her hair, "I know this sounds like the craziest thing you've ever heard, but please give Yoshiko a chance to explain."

"Yoshiko?" Dia's mouth was open in a shout, her eyes angry.

The door open, and Yohane swept through, fully winged and incandescent.

Kurosawa Dia, rather than being cowed in the face of celestial glory, clenched her fists and strode forward, "You kidnapper..."

"Stay back mortal, lest Yohane's power will…"

Dia's punch crunched squarely into Yoshiko's jaw.

A/N: It's September and still too hot. In other news, is anyone else hooked on Derry Girls?


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone To Their Corners

**Summary: Dia tries to escape scrutiny and conversation, while Nozomi gets closer to Eli and answers.**

Yoshiko sagged, a shocked look on her face, her hand to her jaw, and You felt the bubble of tension in the air around them pop. Dia was shaking her hand as if she'd been stung by something. The door burst open as Hanamaru stepped between Dia and Yoshiko with a look on her face You had only ever seen once and You, thinking quickly, grabbed Dia and pulled her back.

"Trust me." You whispered. "Please."

Dia blinked, surprised, Yoshiko seemingly forgotten. She rubbed her hand, somehow, punching the winged annoyance had felt like a cross between pushing through an electrical field and grabbing the handle of a heated pot. You's expression almost landed on hopeful and then Hanamaru tapped Dia on the shoulder and she turned, her shoulders squaring up again.

"No violence." Hanamaru stated, her eyebrows low and weaponized.

"Yeah." Yoshiko muttered. "Violence hurts." She was sagging against Hanamaru's back, still coddling her jaw.

Before Dia could speak, Nico and Maki were inside the room.

"You're up." Maki frowned as she noticed the IV and stand, "Should you be up?"

"I feel all right, Ma…"

You coughed. In a desperate, HINTING fashion.

"Maki." Dia had no idea why she decided to go along, but the bright blue eyes rewarded her with a quick wink. And her parents really didn't seem to know her. And they looked so young. But someone would be answering questions soon. So many questions.

And then Nico was right there, her expression suspicious. "You do know her." Nico glared. Dia didn't know how to process her mother as an enemy so she glanced to Maki, who at least wasn't actively hostile to anyone but You. And then Nico was right in front of Dia, "How do you know her? Are you crazy stalking her?"

Oh. Nico was trying to protect Maki. Dia recognized that mood.

Dia knew how sharp Nico's radar was for suspicious fan behavior so she focused on a memory from her childhood, of both her and Ruby listening to their Mama play the piano and let that shared joy of sisterhood color her voice, "No no, my sister and I are just big fans. Since we were kids. And I wanted an autograph to surprise her...my sister...before her tour starts…"

Nico had raised an eyebrow in Maki's direction when Dia said "since we were kids," but Maki was puzzling over Yoshiko, who was glancing wildly between Hanamaru and You, trying to communicate something with hand gestures.

The door opened again. Nico was forcing Dia back toward the window, Yoshiko had given up and decided to sit on the bed, still rubbing her jaw and muttering, Hanamaru caressing her back in a comforting fashion. Dr. Nishikino stepped into the room.

"There you are, Maki. And You. Good. Sorry, I got distracted." Hands in her lab coat, Dr. Nishikino examined the scene and made a quick decision, "Can we get the young lady with the IV back in her bed and let her have some privacy. Are any of you family?"

You choked.

Hanamaru shoved Yoshiko off the bed, "No, but Ms. Tsushima here is her tour guide."

"Tour guide?" Nico and Dia spoke at the same moment, their joint skepticism a near perfect echo. Maki looked startled. So did Yoshiko.

Hanamaru smiled her sweetest smile, "Historical Los Angeles. Very trendy in Tokyo right now, zura."

"No, it's not." Maki stated, a recent trip to Tokyo still fresh in her memory. "Everything's about the Olympics right now."

"Which they held in LA." Yoshiko blurted. Everyone in the room was now staring at her.

"Don't help." Hanamaru hissed, leaning over Yoshiko's ear.

"I'd like to leave the hospital." Dia stated, surely anywhere else would be calmer than here.

"That's a good idea. We have a room for you…" Yoshiko started.

"No." Dia's arms crossed. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"Do you have anywhere to go? Your luggage was apparently lost." Dr. Nishikino asked. "And I would advise waiting for your test. Head injuries can be deceptive and dangerous."

Dia had...money in her digital wallet that wouldn't be created for decades yet. So no, nowhere to go...she glanced in You's direction.

"Mama." Maki came back into focus, her years of hosting parties and family friends clicking in, "We have a big house. And Dia seems about my size. So she can borrow some clothes."

"No." You and Yoshiko agreed, too hastily for everyone else in the room. Hanamaru rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Nico turned, now it was her turn to scrutinize You, "Nico thinks both of you answer too many questions not directed at you."

Maki nodded and stepped up next to Nico. "Come along if you want. But I at least insist on getting Dia some spare clothes."

"And if there might be a head injury, Dia shouldn't be left alone." Dr. Nishikino stated.

"I didn't hit my head." Dia insisted. No one was asking her anything. Her parents had once again stolen the spotlight.

"What's today's date?" Dr. Nishikino wondered, voice laced with a deceptive sweetness.

Dia froze, "I...I...I don't know…" She scratched at her mole, "But that's jet lag."

"I'll call the driver." Dr. Nishikino wanted this party out of the confines of this hospital room, "And get the paperwork so Dia can sign herself out. Maki, take whoever wants to go to the house. All the guest rooms should be ready."

All the guest rooms. Nico grunted and glanced out the window. Hospitals and doctors and DJ Diamond Princess fans and Maki's mother and...Dia was staring at her, a little sad, and Nico got a sudden flash of Cocoa, the rare few times when she didn't have an active project to juggle. That was weird. Maybe it was the hair color. Or Nico just being the best big sister in the world, even for strangers.

"You'll be fine. Nico knows Maki will take good care of you." Nico grinned.

And then Dia grinned back, "Yeah."

With a sigh and a hip nudge, Nico got Maki's attention back, "Nico has to go home and change and make sure Eli gets tucked in all right."

"Just text her and tell her to call if she needs you." Maki was trying so hard to keep the frustration out of her voice and failing so thoroughly. "You can make dinner in my kitchen."

"Oh, you just want to put Nico to work..."

"No, that's not what...I thought you wanted...I didn't mean…"

And then Dr. Nishikino was there, her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Maki, just order food for everyone. Don't put your friend on the spot like that." Then she was holding her other hand out for Nico to shake, "I'm happy to meet you, Nico. You're very welcome to anything in our kitchen, Maki's just a little…"

"MAMA!" Maki jumped back, nearly knocking You over.

Dia giggled and now everyone was staring at her. But it really was amazing how little her parents had changed, especially Maki when her own mother put her on the spot.

Nico shook hands, "Thank you, Maki's Mama. Nico looks forward to the tour, someday. But Maki will have to have this party without me. I have a roommate to talk some sense into."

"Nico?" A hurt bleat forced from Maki. The rest of the room was seemingly trying to blend in with the walls as much as possible, except Dia who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring with open interest.

Nico dropped her voice as she pulled Maki aside, "Eli had such a bad night; Nico is worried."

Maki held Nico's gaze, frowning, "some of us might be worried about…" Maki hesitated, "the people around Eli."

Nico mock posed for the start of a fight, "Nico is fine." Then she relaxed, "The dinner offer still stands. Bring," And here Nico smiled at Dia again, "anybody who's hungry or still needs medical observation. Nico's cooking can cure anything."

Maki became hyper aware of the rest of the room, and stammering, turned away from Nico, "We'll be fine."

After a pause and an almost comment, Nico shrugged and waved, including everyone in her audience, "Nico has to run. Let's party again."

"To save this world from the flames of chaos." Yohane intoned from the window, but Nico had already closed the door.

"Hush, zura," Hanamaru chided the new center of attention in the overpacked and confused room.

###

Mari pushed back from the table where Nozomi had laid out three cards, "Not my cards. I have no problems in my love life. Kanan is perfect tea."

Eli was slouching on the couch, watching Nozomi, wondering if she should just take herself home or wait.

"Strength." Mari flipped one of the cards at Nozomi, "A lovely lady and her lovely lion." Mari winked, "You might find that useful someday, taming a beast."

Eli froze. Eli froze so hard everyone in the room could hear the silent scream from every muscle in her body. Her mouth was open, then closed, more than a dozen times in near zero seconds, no sounds released, her blue eyes wild as she stared at Mari.

"Elichi?" Nozomi turned, wondering.

"You should see her bedhead, it's adorable," Mari giggled as she leaned to kiss Nozomi on the cheek, "Read her future. See if you're in it. And Basta! on you for thinking Lovers Reversed has anything to do with me." Mari flicked Nozomi mid forehead and then sashayed into her bedroom while Nozomi stared at her, and Eli continued to malfunction.

Nozomi took a look at the cards, Lovers and Strength reversed, and the Three of Cups in the middle, slid Strength back into place in the array, and bit her lip as she watched Eli become aware that Time was passing, Mari was gone, and Nozomi was watching Eli. Eli shot up from the couch.

"I need to get home. I should have left with Nico."

Nozomi hummed. She did not have the years of experience with Eli that she had with Tarot cards, but the cards didn't have so many tells. The first, refusal to make eye contact.

"Eli." A short snap of a command.

Eli looked.

"I missed our text conversations." Nozomi stood, slowly, watching Eli watch her move, noticing where Eli's eyes went, pausing to stretch her arms behind her head, catching Eli's quick glance away and blush.

"I've been focusing on dance." Eli slumped back into a seat, arms loose over her knees, "It's been a lifeline."

There was no conviction in Eli's tone. Nozomi sat next to her on the couch, carefully maintaining a break between them.

"Roommate trouble?"

Eli's laugh was harsh, pained. "Yeah, me."

Nozomi winced. She was pretty certain Eli was trying to blink away tears. But just grabbing and crushing her with a hug wouldn't cut it. Needing to do something with her hands, Nozomi scratched her ear, while madly connecting words in her head to see if any might help.

And then Eli threw herself onto Nozomi's shoulder, sobbing.

###

Dia had been silent throughout the limo ride. Actually, Dia corrected her internal narrator, everyone had been silent the entire ride, although You had been humming occasionally. And stealing glances in Dia's direction. And not looking away the one time Dia obviously caught her, instead smiling and saluting. Maki sitting across from them frowned and crossed her arms. Dia had to giggle, the frown on her mother's face was only slightly eased from the first time Ruby's fiancée had been invited to dinner.

Dia suddenly found the silence obtrusive. "Is this normal weather for Los Angeles?"

Maki shrugged, "It's hot. It's always hot these days."

"That is an unfortunate trend due to decades of human overconsumption and is directly responsible for..." Dia had had this conversation too often at extended Nishikino family events with some elderly relatives who refused to support climate austerity measures.

You double over with a cough and Dia stopped talking.

"We can take you right back to the hospital, Watanabe, if you're not feeling well. I'm sure my mother will be thrilled." Maki's voice moved in with a cold front.

You waved a dismissive hand and bumped Dia before unfolding herself, "We don't really know about the FuTURE, but I hear the weekend will be cooler."

Maki muttered, "weather cop" as the limo started climbing the hills of Malibu.

###

When Eli's sobbing started to ebb, Nozomi carefully shifted position so Eli could sit back easily if she wanted. Then, her arms still securing the blonde, Nozomi whispered, "It's okay to let me help, Eli."

Silence. Then a sigh and pressure against Nozomi's arms as Eli sat up, leaning forward, her head drooping over clasped hands.

"Thanks." Eli glanced to the side and her smile was sad and sweet and Nozomi found her heart digging a deeper, softer burrow for whatever these feelings were to drop into. Then Eli shook herself in a whole body movement that fascinated Nozomi, who watched it ripple and radiate from Eli's back. Another sigh, and Eli forcing herself to her feet, "Nico's right. I need to get home."

Nozomi's hand reached out, seemingly on its own instinct, but before Nozomi could speak and ask again if Eli always listened to Nico, Kanan returned to the room, speaking briskly, "Oh good, you're still here, Eli. I want to talk to you about this program my friend, Yoshiko…"

Nozomi switched her attention to Kanan. This was a surprise. What would Eli and Hanamaru's impossible and inept 'displaced celestial being' have to talk about?

"Not now," Eli snapped, a slight head tilt in Nozomi's direction, "please. I just want to go home."

Kanan met Eli's gaze, not hiding her concern, then nodded, "I'll call you a car. And see you at our next rehearsal." Kanan looked so stern Nozomi had a quick and mistaken impression she was seeing a stranger who'd replaced her friend. Kanan's voice was an order, "Don't even think about missing. We have a contract."

Eli couldn't argue with paperwork. And although her nod of agreement was defeatist, Eli was honestly glad to have an unbreachable reason to keep dancing. Dance was the only thing keeping her together right now. And deep in Kanan's eyes, she'd seen not pity or curiosity, but solidarity. And Eli wanted to know why.

Nozomi's hand was a kind touch on Eli's arm, "Can I see you home? I'll only stay as long as you want me to."

Three days worth of tired, Eli considered declining. But Nozomi was nice and friendly and solid and not asking questions and Eli found herself dreading sitting alone in her apartment until the moon rose or Nico came home. So Eli shrugged half hearted assent, as bold a move as she could currently manage.

A/N: Moving is so much worse than I expected. How are you?


	9. Chapter 9: Interludes

**Summary: Nearly everyone settles in for a quiet night.**

Pacing, Nico was frustrated and pacing, reminding herself of Eli on growl prowl as moonrise neared, Nico trying not to just throw herself into a wall to see how it sounded. That wasn't how Nico coped, no, Nico did practical things, so taking a rag in hand she began to wipe down the counters. After that, the sliding doors, then maybe she would start chopping things for a stew or something. Not borscht though, Nico made a face, tongue out, gagging, even though there wasn't anyone to amuse or tease. Beets, beets you could have too many of, and cream, cloying, heavy sweet cream...Eli's new Russian food cravings were having too much influence on Nico's meal choices. Tonight though, Nico was opting for a less cloggy choice. If Nico was eating alone, a crisp, fresh salad from locally sourced produce was the ticket...just the lightest dressing. She opened a cabinet, small bowl, olive oil, mustard, white wine vinegar, whisk, then take the chives out of the refrigerator and start chopping. Lift the knife, let it fall, get into a nice, non pacing rhythm, ignoring the people who were ignoring her by not blowing up her phone with apology texts, that was the ticket. And then, after the sensible salad, curling up on the sofa to watch K-Pop weekly roundups and eat strawberry gelato. That was the best way to spend an evening. Really it was. Nico knows all. That decided, Nico hummed as she assembled her dinner.

###

Kanan fell back into her couch, sighing. Mari flounced out of the bedroom, in her third outfit of the day, a bright -somehow - gray sleeveless sweater dress that her hair fell off the shoulders of like the molten gold of the sun rising out of the sea. From her first sight of Mari, Kanan had never not been captivated by how that glow reflected Mari's sunniness, inhumanly bright and impossibly brattish.

"How much did you scare Eli?" Kanan asked wearily, having developed over many years the dual capacity for enthusiasm and cynicism about the 'helpful' wrenches Mari in fix it mode would throw into the lives of their friends and acquaintances.

"Mio cuore, I'm not cruel. I did nothing to your dancer, except trying to get Nozomi to acknowledge the fact that she couldn't take her eyes off the poor girl. And I can see why."

"Mari." Exasperated, Kanan closed her eyes, stretching her arm out along the couch, knowing what would come next. And there it was, the softest touch of feather soft strands, then the weight of Mari's head against her shoulder.

"Ah, but you are the only beast for me, bella. We have always been linked by the thread of destiny." Mari whispered against her ear with a touch of lips as soft as the slightest swell of the sea.

Kanan's laugh was a bark, "No matter how much you gnaw at it."

"KANAN." Mari's shock was genuine as she threw herself back across the couch, hand fluttering to cover her betrayed heart. Mari's shock was always genuine when Kanan refused to let Mari charm her way out of confrontations.

"So Eli wasn't crying because of you?" Kanan's suspicions continued. The memory of Eli's red rimmed eyes wouldn't fade.

"No." Mari's dramatics were eclipsed by gentle concern.

"I wonder what it's like to be surprised…" Kanan hesitated, caught by a sudden realization.

"Huh?"

"I always knew who I was." Kanan reached her hands out for Mari's, always so warm, always so willing to pull her out of fogs.

"Oh." Mari frowned, scooting down the couch as Kanan reached out. "it must be terrifying."

Kanan had watched Eli's meticulous, unvarying warm up routine before every one of their rehearsals, the dancer slowly progressing through exercises and positions, always at the same slow speed, always in the same order. "Yeah."

###

Dia was standing catty-corner to the fireplace, staring at the ocean. She'd only seen pictures of the Malibu estate like this, before the beach had been covered and the rock stairs useless at high tide. There were favorite corners she'd rather be tucked into, but Maki hadn't invited her guests into the downstairs suites. The decorating was so strange anyway, complete absence of any hint of Nico, which made everything seem cold. Dia shivered, accidentally timed to a cough from You, who still persisted in flashing unforgettable legs in very forgettable, should be trashed shorts. Was this California in the early 21st century? Because, Dia decided, it could keep its complete lack of fashion aesthestic, before she wrenched her eyes from You's tanned legs to the very worried blue eyes watching her.

"Weird for you, huh?" You chuckled.

"Can't you find clothes?" Dia snapped, turning even further out to sea.

"Uh yeah, sorry about these." You gestured at herself, "Wasn't expecting Yoshiko to drop you into my day like that."

"Is it Yoshiko or Yohane?" Dia wasn't really curious, but these questions allowed her to loop around any looming embarrassments or admissions.

"Both." You shrugged. "I'm sure she'll explain."

"I'm not sure she'll have a chance. Why in the world would I…" Dia started, irritated.

"Don't you want to get back home?" You parried with a shrewd question.

Dia sighed and sat on one of the chairs parallel to the window, pulling a leg up to rest her chin on, "Of course I do. But maybe this is a dream…?"

"Ooohh, I've never been in anyone's dream with lighting like this." You struck a pose, hands under her chin, fluttering her eyelashes at Dia.

"Silly." Dia forced herself not to laugh but a corner of a smile snuck out.

"Ah," You bounced dramatically to the opposite chair, "Your face does relax."

Dia tossed her hair back, rolling her eyes so as to not encourage this friendliness. "You have a home, right? Go and get some clothes."

"Your mother will never let me back in." You stated flatly.

Dia thought for a long moment, then smiled and shrugged.

You groaned and threw her head back, "You're all so cruel."

"All right, Watanabe, everyone in the family is taller than you are…" As Maki entered the space with that announcement, You dramatically threw a forearm across her forehead. Completely ignoring her, Maki continued "so nothing is even near your size, but here's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. There's a bathroom that way." Maki tossed a pile of clothes in You's direction and thumbed in the direction of the hall behind her. Turning to Dia, Maki handed her a much neater stack, "My mother has some casual clothes that seem like they might suit you. There's a guest suite down that hall if you want to get changed there."

Dia stood, her arms full of a fuzzy mint, tan and blue check jacquard sweater and a pair of black knit leggings with small slits at the ankles. Very much what her mama would consider casual wear and a little too relaxed for Dia, but not as much as if Maki had raided her own closet. "Thanks."

Maki nodded. "The driver's gone to get food. She'll be back soon." Maki glanced around the room, "The fire makes it nice here, but we can set dinner out on the table."

Dia remembered so many nights, her mothers curled up in each other's arms on a much pinker couch, staring into the fire as music played.

"That's fine. I like it here." Dia hugged the pile of clothes a little closer; at least her gandmother's perfume was familiar, berries and pale flowers and a clear musk, "I am a little cold though."

"Mama's got a shirt jacket somewhere." Maki swivelled, "I'll find it."

Dia found herself wishing she'd stayed in the hospital room. This situation, here at home, but everything and everyone just a step not right, was becoming too disconcerting and she could feel not a head but a whole body ache starting. Maki, her eyes so kind, so watchful but without the deep warmth of maternal concern Dia was used to. Maki might not be the most demonstrative of parents, Dia and Ruby had Nico for that, but Dia's first glance had met those loving eyes and she had drawn comfort from them since. Passionately perceptive, fiercely stubborn, endlessly generous; everything Dia had hoped to grow up to emulate. But here, Dia was a stranger, Maki was preoccupied with other concerns, and puzzlement flashed across amethyst more often than benevolence. It was going to be a full body headache, Dia thought, reaching a hand to rub her eyes, forgetting she had an armful of clothes, her knees suddenly failing, and You was right there, in a ridiculously large white shirt with black ink kanji that slid off her shoulders and sweats she was keeping up with one hand. The other seemed to be keeping Dia up. How silly.

"What did you do?" Maki's voice sounded distant even as it echoed angrily around the room. Dia tried to blink, but her eyes wouldn't open, sleep suddenly sounded perfect as she felt herself being eased down to the couch.

"I came back and she was so pale…"

"She said she was cold."

"Is that a symptom?"

The voice that wasn't Mama's, what was her name again, Legs, You, right, Dia rambled to herself, You had squeaked with worry, that was nice but Dia was fine, she didn't need any help, just a nap.

###

Hanamaru smiled at Yoshiko sprawled gracelessly over a chaise at the back of the bookstore. As soon as the fallen angel had returned to a comfortable place, the time displacement lag took over and Yoshiko had proven how affected by mortal failings she was now. But the snoring was cute, and the way her midnight hair splayed out against the warm red of the chair reminded Hanamaru of nights when her wife had had some energy left and Hanamaru could remind her of heavenly pleasures other than the celestial.

With a giggle, followed by a sigh, Hanamaru plugged in the refilled electric kettle. No sense remembering those scenes, until Yoshiko had a chance to recuperate. And then, there would probably still be issues to sort out related to the displaced Dia before they truly had time to themselves again

How could Hanamaru help? Too used to Yoshiko's refusal to admit she needed assistance, Hanamaru realized this, while Yoshiko was safe in a restful oblivion, was the perfect time to do her own research. Perhaps there were some answers to be found in the future. As the tea kettle bubbled, a bright blue light flashing in the darkened room, Hanamaru moved to the locked cabinet, hidden in a jumble of seemingly random bookshelves. Time for her to consult the Book Of Riko, to see if prophecy held any answers someone less impulsive than Yoshiko could puzzle out.

A/N: Howdy.

Cats and furniture have been moved; still trying to get back into some form of routine. How's your October? Any Halloween plans? We're doing scary stories and snacks (probably not scary) by fireside next weekend for our next theatrical adventure. I might read some bits of Dracula. 'Tis the season ; )


	10. Chapter 10: Nozomi In The House

**Summary: Eli finally gets a minute to talk to a cute girl. And Kanan finds her dinner interupted.**

silence was too uncomfortable for Eli, the driver wasn't going to talk, and Nozomi had almost started to say something several times, but instead pursed her lips and went back to staring out the window. IT WAS GOING TO DRIVE ELI MAD. But she didn't want to talk about the crying or Nico or…

Ah, they did have two more people in common now. "How did you meet Kanan and Mari? Did one of them wander into your shop?"

Nozomi snorted and tapped the window of the luxury sedan, "I don't think Mari's ever set foot in that neighborhood. The property values are too low."

Eli didn't know how to process that response and just sighed, feeling her shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry, Eli. That was a serious question and I didn't give you a serious answer." Nozomi turned away from the window, her smile gentle, "That friend Kanan mentioned, Yoshiko…"

Eli nodded, now wary, but Nozomi continued brightly, "is married to my dear friend Hanamaru who owns a lovely little quirky bookstore on a very ritzy street it really has no business being on. But there it remains." Nozomi chuckled, "Everything Yoshiko touches is a little like that. Very thoroughly unapologetic of itself and slightly out of place."

Eli relaxed when she realized Nozomi wasn't going to push Kanan's 'meet my friend' suggestion on her. "That sounds refreshing. Almost everyone I meet is trying to fit in a particular slot somewhere for some role. I imagine there's charm in a place unique like that."

Nozomi's eyebrows shot up in amusement, "I find it comforting myself. I've been having tea there a lot recently, while I was wondering if my phone still worked."

"Huh?" Eli's face wrinkled in confusion, "Is it a repair shop?"

"I was waiting for someone to text me." Nozomi nudged Eli's knee, noticing how Eli scooted away.

"Who?" It was a mumble, a completely lacking in confidence mumble, completely incapable of selling the suggestion that Eli didn't know EXACTLY what Nozomi was talking about.

Nozomi just stared until Eli finished glancing everywhere but at her. Nozomi could see guilt wash through blue eyes as Eli acknowledged her lack of outreach, "Oh. Me." Eli bopped her head, "Sorry. It's been so many long days. And I just…" Eli had no words for what was happening. Or what she was feeling. Or how desperately she wanted to just be home on her couch, safe, not haunted with worries of the nights she couldn't remember.

As Eli held her gaze, Nozomi decided it didn't matter that Eli hadn't texted her. What did matter was that some of the sadness that weighted Eli's expression was lifted and that Nozomi found out if there was anything she could do.

"Eli?"

"Yes?" Eli was blinking, trying not to cry, with nowhere to go until the car stopped.

Nozomi just rushed right in, her hand nearly touching Eli's. "Are you sick? Can I help? Did you get hurt at rehearsal?"

Eli stiffened, her shoulders raising, her chest closing, suddenly crunching in on herself, "No. Rehearsals are fine...dancing is…" A turn to the window, pulling her hand back, leaning into her elbow, eyes on the passing view, "dancing is the only thing that's really working about me now."

Eli was talking, reluctantly, but talking. Nozomi decided to press, "What isn't working? Nico? I know you said you had roommate trouble."

Eli's voice sounded thick, "I'm the roommate trouble."

Nozomi sat still as the car headed toward Silver Lakes and Eli continud, "Nico's pretty amazing. I wouldn't be in LA without her, she just...gets me." Eli smiled wistfully, and Nozomi was suddenly caught by this breathing, touchable portrait of noble sadness, "People don't do friends enough anymore. There's something solid about Nico. We were never going to date, but...:" Eli looked straight at Nozomi, "we just get along, you know, really well. It's fun."

Nozomi nodded, glad that Eli trusted her enough to talk about some of the details of her life with Nico.

"And now there's this DJ," Eli frowned, "And I think Nico really likes her but I don't and I don't because I don't know how it'll change everything. And right now…" Nozomi could see tears as Eli tilted her head back to rest on the seat, "everything's just too extra crazy…" Eli's voice was the thinnest of whispers, 'because I'm changing. Maybe I should leave...maybe that'd be better."

"Where would you go?" Nozomi wondered. She knew so little about Eli.

"Home?"

Nozomi wasn't sure if the question in Eli's voice meant the home she'd grown up in or one she hadn't found yet. Or maybe that was Nozomi's own struggle shadowing the conversation. LA had been a good pause for a traveller, but Nozomi wasn't certain that there was anywhere she could put roots down.

Nozomi could only offer a cryptic response. She had spent too much time changing places to really believe she might be happy in a more settled existence. "Home is such an individual craving."

"Craving…" Eli chuckled, "Maybe it's worse because I've been reminded of my grandmother recently. Russian spices in the house again. Nico hates it." Eli hesitated, then continued, her voice gaining strength, her eyes clearing, "Grandmother would be proud I'm working on a solo show; she was the prima ballerina in her company. So much grace, you even can see it in the lines when she posed for still shots. Every gesture is another key to understanding emotion." Eli fluttered her hand, sweeping it through the space in front of them, "I aspire to that level of mastery."

"I'd love to see the photos sometime." Nozomi wondered if child Eli was in some of them and if her eyes would be as shadowed.

"Sure. When we get to the apartment. Nico's probably in the middle of cooking six things although she'll claim she just wants salad. When she stress cooks and makes a curry casserole it's a bit of fusion heaven."

"I will take you up on that."

Eli turned to Nozomi, mischief bright, "It's a date then. Nico will be so annoyed when I have one and she doesn't."

"Are you going for friend or prankster?" Nozomi couldn't help laughing as Eli bounced slightly in her seat.

"Both." Eli leaned forward, amusement now the mood in the car, "Retaliating brings Nico unhealthy amounts of joy."

This was obviously a friendship with its own rules. Good for Eli. Nozomi looked forward to the sparring match she was being invited to.

###

"So Yoshiko just dropped this poor girl from the sky? On her parents?" Mari left out the names. As much as she enjoyed harassing Maki Nishikino, Mari also understood fame and fortune attracted too many random ears.

Kanan tapped her water glass with her knife, "Well, in the pool. They were alone in a cabana, You and I were having a quick meeting at the front of the pool. And then everybody jumped in, one after the other…"

Mari giggled, playing with her champagne flute, "Nico looked like an undersized chihuahua rescued from a flood when she came back to our place."

"It was worse for You. She was wearing that raggedy old pair of shorts she keeps for laundry and PMS days and drip dried in the ambulance."

Mari froze, "You sent You to save the timeline in those awful shorts."

Kanan shrugged, "She'll be fine."

"How hot is the time traveller?" Mari had switched to hotel magnate meeting planning mode, her voice crisp and resonant.

Kanan glanced around the room, as Mari's voice was now carrying, a concern considering the publicness of their location and the topic, but everyone else was focused on their own meals and conversations. Eavesdroppers would probably just guess that they were talking about a movie, anyway. This was LA, after all.

"Kanan? Answer my question." Mari prompted.

Kanan shrugged, "She was reasonably pretty, I guess. Very sharp clothes, looked like stuff you might wear so probably designer."

"OH MY GOD!" Mari got to her feet, shoving the table at Kanan, who caught it before it bounced off her abs while glaring at her drama queen of a wife.

"Sit down, Mari."

"No, we are going to bring that poor girl some decent clothes. Are they still at the hospital?"

"Maki took them home." Kanan sat down, continuing to cut her farmed artic char into chunks

Mari clucked her tongue and shook her head at her wife, "Cazzatta! Such a bad friend. We are going to go get You some very expensive designer cute things to make up for it."

"Mari, we can't just invade Maki's home and can't we just pick up something from You's apartment."

Mari, having finished flailing her hands around like weapons, tapped Kanan on her shoulder, "1. Watch me and 2. No. Banzai!"

"Maaaaaari." But by the time Kanan had finished her desperate plea, Mari had blown a kiss at the maitre d' in lieu of paying the check and made it nearly to the parking lot.

###

Nico always missed her siblings, but on days when she got into stress cooking mode, it had always been nice to have growing teenagers to feed. Now, there was just Nico, two casseroles, one pan of brownies, one loaf of apricot quick bread, biscuit mix rising for breakfast, and a three layer chocolate cake waiting to be iced with the orange buttercream Nico was whipping into celestial smoothness with pure muscle. Maybe she should call Maki and take over some food. Nico glanced outside, nearly dark already, surely Eli was still okay, but it would be reassuring to actually see her here, blonde hair intact in a ponytail not breaking out into full body fluffiness.

A key at the door. "This is such a nice little place, Eli. In a quiet neighborhood it looks like."

Nico froze at the not Eli voice.

Eli sounded in a good mood. "And you can sit outside at the back. We've got some plants out there. It's a great place to stretch. Or read. Nico always takes her scripts out there, with a hat and sunscreen, of course,"

Eli and Nozomi stepped inside, Eli closing the door behind her. She looked quickly to Nico to read her best friend's reaction to inviting someone else into their space. Nico put on her best smile, "Nico's complexion secrets are so good they make K-pop stars jealous. You're just in time, Nico was about to call a delivery driver to overnight some food to her teenage brother."

Nozomi approached the bar where the food overflow had reached, taking in the details of the kitchen and front room, "This smells delicious, Nico. Eli was telling me how good your cooking was on the way here so thank you for inviting me to share. I'm glad we decided not to stop and pick up takeout."

"Nico is too; food shouldn't be wasted...your choices are Eli's favorite Nico's secret recipe sausage and 3 bean curry casserole or a more traditional baked pasta, but with Nico's mama's special flair."

"Ingredients also secret?" Nozomi inquired.

"Of course, Nico never breaks a confidence." Nico's eyes went to Eli, whose blue eyes dimmed with recent memories. "Hey, Eli, how's your headache? Feel like eating?" Nico pulled plates out of the cabinet, handing one to Nozomi, while they both watched Eli warily.

Eli rubbed the back of her neck, "I think it's going to be okay, Nico. I just need a good night's sleep."

"We all do." Nico sighed.

Nozomi was piling pasta and creamy, stringy cheese on her plate, green eyes gleaming, "So want to watch a movie and do your podcast? Isn't this when you usually record? I'm fascinated by how unrehearsed your conversations seem." Nozomi then curled up in the comfy chair, her half smile promising mischief and her eyes catching every twitch of her audience.

Nico and Eli both gaped at their guest. With Eli's wolf side making its surprise appearance last night, they'd completely forgotten their Sunday routine.

"Hell." Nico muttered.

Eli started spooning casserole onto her plate. "Can't disappoint our fans, Nico."

"Nico never disappoints anyone." Nico huffed, starting to ice the cake to cover her disgruntlement, "Guess it's your week to pick the movie."

"Ooohh," Nozomi bounced, quickly swallowing her mouthful of pasta, "Let me, let me."

Eli watched Nico's eyebrow twitch like a sound level meter at a rock concert and bit back a laugh. Yesterday was getting further away with every minute of silliness.

"Romance or Comedy?" Nozomi trilled.

"Murder." Nico hissed.

"What did you say, Nico, I didn't quite catch that." Nozomi asked innocently, Eli doubled over with laughter,

"Crime thriller." Nico's teeth were clenched.

Eli took her plate the couch. This was going to be even more entertaining than a normal Nico evening.

A/N: Happy Mischief Night. Or Halloween. No tricks, just another chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: How Not To Plan A Party

**Summary: Mari invades, Eli has a breakthrough, and the party is about to get lit.**

Daunting. Maki Nishikino was daunting, a towering wave of disdain about to smash, You decided as she approached the tall redhead standing poised against the view of the Pacific. The house was like a movie set, all glass and gorgeous views, You was stuck in borrowed clothes that didn't fit, an exhausted Dia had been tucked into bed, Yoshiko's demand that You not leave Dia alone with her parents was getting harder and harder to square with polite behavior, and You really didn't like the food that Maki had ordered. She preferred home cooking. Her father had taught her to make something delicious out of nearly any combination. But the Nishikinos apparently didn't keep food in the house. Mari was the same, but Ohara On The Beach at least had room service with a diverse menu. Rich people were weird, You thought, not for the first time. And rude, she added as Maki looked over her shoulder and snorted at You's appearance.

You pulled up the sweats, put on her most confident grin, and stepped forward.

"Mari and Kanan are bringing me clothes."

Sharp eyes narrowed, "You invited them here?"

"No no, I didn't say anything." You waved open palms in a gesture she hoped read as 'imploring innocence,' "Kanan just texted me they were on their way."

Suspicion, "How do they know where…"

"Mari." You stated with 1000% certainty.

Nishikino sighed, brushed past You, and flopped down on the couch, staring into the fire.

You rolled her shoulders, "Sorry."

Maki made a vague wave and grunted, which You took as a hint to find somewhere else to hang out. Maybe she could convince Kanan to take a Dia sitting shift.

###

"No." Hanamaru's arms were crossed and she'd actually stepped over the threshold of her sanctuary, a rarity.

"But, if we bring the Lucifero to her victim, Yoshiko can calm the poor woman down and help You."

"Did you have to say victim?" Kanan murmured at her wife.

"No, zura." Hanamaru face twisted into a stubborn barrier, "Yoshiko passed out from exhaustion and no one is waking her up. She hasn't exerted herself this much in decades."  
"Ah, so with more practice, she'll keep people out of my swimming pool." Mari's tone nudged complaint.

Kanan wasn't certain that was a joke and Hanamaru nodded as if it were a serious request.

"All right, let's go, Mari, before Maki changes her mind and leaves You at the bottom of her driveway." Kanan pulled on Mari's arm, glad that for once her wife seemed disinclined to argue. She was probably saving up her spitfire responses for the upcoming joust with the Diamond Princess.

"Wait." Hanamaru turned and put her hand on the doorknob.

"You said Yoshiko was asleep." Kanan reminded the bookseller.

"But I'm not."

Kanan thought Malibu would probably be sounding stormy tonight.

###

They were taking an intermission break. Nico's phone pinged.

M: 〴⋋_⋌〵

N: ?

M: Ohara's invading. And I'm annoyed.

N: So you'd rather be lonely?

M: YES.

M: Well...no, but...uuuggghhh, why does she keep BUGGING me!

N: Tell her N O !

N: Nico will tell her no for you ୧ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔ୨

Nico frowned, her fingers flying as more questions came to her.

N: Why is she invading?

M: ₍₍ ◝(•̀ㅂ•́)◟ ⁾⁾ Ohara wants everyone in LA in her branded merchandise.

M: It's annoying.

N: She's dressing you?

Nico was legitimately confused. Did Maki want them to match? Because Nico had already packed those clothes up to be donated. And Maki's outfit had been really cute.

M: Yeah. I'd say no, but none of my clothes fit her. I'm not cruel. And those shorts were awful.

Her? Oh, You. The third rescuer. Nico shook her head. This conversation was almost as annoying as those raggedy shorts.

N: They were truly awful.

M: If I can find them, I'm going to put them through a shredder.

N: You'd be doing her a favor.

M: Truth.

N: So you're having a party without Nico?

Nico watched a typing bubble linger for too many minutes.

M: Not voluntarily.

"Something wrong, Nico?" Eli asked, approaching the counter where Nico had been putting away leftovers before Maki's first text.

"Nah. Maki's just having a party without me."

"Is that the redhead you were with the first time we met?" Nozomi asked from the couch, where she was paging through Eli's scrapbook of headshots and show photos.

Nico quirked an eyebrow at Eli. She was pretty sure Eli wouldn't want her to discuss that morning.

"Where's that dog? You had a dog, right? I almost forgot about her. She was really pretty. With light fur." Nozomi put the scrapbook down and stood, "Is she outside?"

Eli had frozen again, mouth open, eyes panicked, caught between flight and flight responses. Nico had to save this.

"She's not mine." Not a complete lie. Nico scowled at Eli, "When she's here, Eli has to take pills."

"You have a timeshare pet?" Nozomi closed the scapbook, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

Nico snorted; Eli gave her a look that could only be described as desperate puppy dog eyes. Nico grabbed the chocolate cake and slid it away before Eli's finger stole a taste of icing. "Not for you."

Eli pouted.

"So your friend is having a party?" Nozomi decided to hover next to Eli.

Nico grimaced, "Not exactly. YOUR friend, Ohara, decided to drop off clothes for that cute lifeguard person."

"A Mari Party!" Nozomi squealed, startling Eli and triggering a frown from Nico, "Oh, Mari InstaParties are the best. We should go. They get so crazy. People talk about them for weeks."

Nico closed her eyes, trying to shake the sudden picture of Maki in the middle of a booming party with the same amount of girls hanging off her as one of her gigs, but much closer to her bedroom. "Ugh. Nico doesn't need to know these things."

With Nico not paying attention, Eli decided to be daring, sneaking a taste of cake, "I could use some crazy."

"It'll be so much fun, Eli." Nozomi also ran a quick finger through the frosting, winking at Eli as she licked. "Ummmm...yummy."

"I said no tasting." Nico's eyes snapped open and she glared at her suddenly amenable WEREWOLF best friend, "And really, Eli, going out now? Not worried you'll...you know...get a headache or something."

Eli shrugged. She could tell how excited Nozomi was about the party. Tone of voice, change in the air...Eli didn't want to think too much about how exactly she knew. But the moon was already up and this was turning into regular night. No pain, no pinching tension in her forehead, no urge to scratch off her own skin. And sitting around here, watching the second half of a movie she already knew the surprise twist to and listening to Nico grump about Mari and/or Maki just seemed like a recipe for a bad mix of anxiety and boredom. And Kanan, who had dealt with her whole transformation so calmly, wanted to talk to Eli. Kanan would surely be with Mari. Eli desperately wanted to keep her dance space a safe zone…while she worked out what Kanan meant...wait, Kanan kept talking about release and shedding skin and embracing the flow of change and freedom, and that one series of moves felt like if Eli could just let go and let her muscles slide into their own moment...did that mean...Eli suddenly bent at the knees, plie, slowly raising one leg, then bouncing up to curve into a jeté, falling into a crouch, bending, closing her body in on itself, arms wrapped protectively, tensed, balled up, twisted, but what if she leapt, without thinking, without...and then there was speed and height and freedom and the floor and Eli spun once and threw herself into the couch with a laugh. Relief. That was how she needed to feel. A breakthrough. She couldn't wait to show Kanan.

Eli didn't have to look up to realize she'd captivated an audience. Nico's attitude had changed to one of active attention and Nozomi, Eli shivered a little, Eli could FEEL Nozomi's eyes taking in every detail of her every move. Eli sensed Nozomi was holding herself back from sliding into the seat next to her. And then Nico's amused bark broke the tension, "Okay, that was great. You get cake."

Nozomi had started toward the couch, and Eli wanted to stay, to sit, to ignore Nico, to just...with a shake, Eli was on her feet, playfully dodging around Nozomi's approach. Not now. Eli wasn't ready for that now. Party. People. Cake. No rising tension Eli wasn't sure wouldn't explode.

Eli had both hands on the counter, her grin charming, her pony tail eager to bounce, "C'mon Nico, you want to go. I want cake. And Nozomi's game. Let's make some new friends."

Nico tapped her fingers, considering, but only briefly. "Fine. But only because Maki knows...you. And I want you two to get along."

Eli nodded. "We'll be best buds."

Nico snorted, "Don't go that far."

###

Ohara had swept though the second level, slid open every door that could be opened, picked up every single ceramic vase and replaced it just slightly to the left, messed with the bass levels on the house stereo system, and was now leaning her hip into the pool table, chalking a cue.

"We play straight pool," Ohara giggled so obnoxiously that Maki's teeth ground down several millimeters, "if I get a century first, you play a party at the venue of my choice."

Maki adjusted the fireplace, focusing on the clear blue barely visible as it licked through the orange flames. If Ohara was going to stay, at least Maki would have a continual distraction.

"Now, La Principessa Caratterino, you're supposed to say "And if I win…?" Mari tapped Maki on the shoulder with the pool cue. Maki wrapped her hand around it and yanked it away, which seemed to please her tormentor, "Now you're ready."

Maki tossed the cue back to the sofa. You and Kanan were speaking quietly on the balcony outside the glass separating the pool table from the night.

Maki would suspect Mari were trying to distract her from their conversation if the over bubbly heiress hadn't been this annoying on every occasion that they'd met.

Mari eased herself back into the couch, arms flung out wide, sliding the pool cue across her lap, citrine eyes narrowed, "You are very unfriendly for host. Not offering us food."

"You brought your own." Maki barely moved her jaw. Anger had set it so tightly it not a muscle twitched. She waved a dismissive hand at the array of bags on the counter and Hanamaru searching for something in them, "And I did not invite any of you."

Mari giggled.

"These are the best castagnole in a century." Hanamaru spoke seriously, then realized she'd spoken in the middle of a pastry. She continued after swallowing, "You should try one. It's from a tiny bakery off an alley that leads to Venice that no one really knows about."

"Venice Beach?" Maki asked, wondering what could be so special about what seemed to be small donut holes.

"Okay, zura." Hanamaru muttered with a shrug, and pulled out another castagnole

Mari leaned against the back of the couch, head turned to watch the two women on the balcony. Kanan, leaning forward, listened as You paced and gestured.

Maki decided now was an optimal time to escape downstairs and wait for Nico, before anyone engaged her in conversation again.

A/N: Short chapter but I'm trying to get back into a flow.

Suddenly cold here...and I still don't have a proper desk, but Let It Snow was a cute Christmas movie if you've got Netflix access.

Take care!


	12. Chapter 12: And We Dance

**Summary: PARTY**

Time Stamp: In the future the liberals want, as Dia Kurosawa wings across the Pacific enroute to an angelic encounter

Riko hated the initial surge of jealousy she got every time she and Sarah were invited to stay at the Kurosawa Malibu estate. She and Sarah had chosen to make LA their base, while Ruby and Leah spent most months in Japan. And when Ruby and Leah were actually in LA, Sarah and RIko just temporarily moved into the Malibu mansion so the Kazuno sisters could spend as much time as possible together and the Ruby-Leah duo could record without too much discomfort to the reclusive Ruby. Ruby's mothers had built a state of the art recording studio on the grounds soon after their marriage and kept it updated as their careers merged.

The house was huge and gorgeous and well lit and had so many cozy romantic nooks it was practically a honeymoon getaway, except for the occasional interruption by Leah, who was literally the grumpy little sister third wheel. And sometimes, while sitting on a couch that cost a year's worth of hit song royalties, Riko would get a twinge of envy, glance at Sarah, see the same echoed in her eyes, and then they'd both laugh. One of the things they'd initially bonded over was how callow they'd both been as teenagers, how selfish. To catch a flare of that now, just made Riko grateful for what she'd built for herself, a loving relationship, a successful, award winning career, and a cozy condo that required very little upkeep.

Restless tonight, Riko was wandering, mint tea in hand, staring at the Pacific, fuzzy oversized robe wrapped around sister friendly pajamas.

"PIGLI!" Ruby's squeal of distress sounded and the tiny, cute redhead fell off the couch. Riko rushed to her side, mug left in front of the fire.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. Are you all right?" Riko knelt near Ruby, careful not to encroach too much but ready to help.

Ruby nodded, shivering, accepting Riko's touch. Sometimes, Riko thought, she was more like a small animal than a person, especially when startled. So unlike her parents, it was kind of amazing that they were...Riko shook her head at that segue, staying focused on Ruby. Riko had never made an effort to meet Ruby's super famous mothers, for fear the blushing at the memory of the doujins she'd worn out during her teenage years would never stop.

Ruby sighed. Riko wondered if she should get Leah as she helped Ruby back to the sofa.

"Ruby had a nightmare." Ruby's childish way of referring to herself had somehow become endearing. And the fans adored her for it.

"Yeah, me too." Riko sighed and sat down, "The world ended in flames, what was yours?"

Ruby yelped again and hid behind a pillow while Riko swallowed a curse. Wry was not a mood for a 3 a.m. session comforting your boss.

"I'm sure angels will save us." Riko smiled.

"Okay." Ruby looked confused.

"Want to talk about it?"

Ruby shrugged, "My sis is flying tonight. Ruby's just worried."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Riko stared longingly at her mug, across the room, but she didn't want to disturb Ruby again. "And it'll be nice for you to see her, right?"

More nodding.

"Want some hot chocolate? I think I saw some in the kitchen earlier."

"Momma always keeps a stash for Eli."

Another casual reference to a celebrity. Eli Ayase, now ran her own internationally renowned Legends of Dance festival, after a late leap into fame. The amount of talent and star power Ruby had grown up with, it was no wonder she had ended up in the entertainment business. But her shyness had made it a huge surprise to her parents, who had disappeared into seaside Japan with their family when Ruby started having panic attacks on their tours at the age of 2. Because family mattered more than anything. Friends and family were always Ruby's first concern and that fit perfectly with the close bond the Kazuno sisters shared. It created a nice bubble of cozy around Riko, who had spent her youth with only the piano and yuri manga for company. Collaborating so easily with her girlfriend and the cutest idol duo on the charts made up for a lot of struggles.

BACK TO THE NOW

Yoshiko leaping, Yohane's wings stretching upward, the shimmery, wavering layers of celestial spectrums opening above her, but weighting her, between her fingers, burning her hands, was the world, all of it, everyone, eyes and mouths open, billions of voices, every scream, Yohane looked down, she knew never to look down, but what surely be a mortal weakness tempted her and with horror, she saw the world slip out of her grasp, dropping, dropping to a dark dark doom.

Cold sweat, Yoshiko flew off her bed, literally, raised arm connecting with the ceiling before she came fully back to her senses. Alone, her bedroom, where was Hanamaru? Drifting back down, Yoshiko wrapped the blanket around her shivering shoulders, reading the note on Hanamaru's pillow.

"Love,

Mari's going to help You so I'm going along. I hope to be home before you have to read this. You really do look like an angel when you're asleep.

'Maru…"

Yoshiko closed her eyes. If she concentrated, maybe she could reach to her wife.

###

Pacing. Nico was going to be here soon, the ocean was in waves crashing mode, and through the open windows, Maki could see Mari and Kanan waltzing around the pool table. Waltzing? What the hell kind of thing was that to do? Especially to the playlist Maki had locked the sound system on. Did Nico dance? Who would lead? Is asking that question a reason you shouldn't get to lead, Maki wondered. She threw out her arms, imagining Nico there, close to her, sliding in step, one, two, three...she'd taken dance lessons so long ago, just a couple for all the formal parties her parents had 'encouraged' her to attend. But she'd avoided the dance floor at all cost, unless her father insisted. Now that she was no longer a student, Maki's family compromise was to attend the annual Nishikino Holiday Ball, but to limit her socializing to a favorite cousin and dragging Rin and Hanayo along. Hanayo loved celebrity spotting, but Rin was usually just as bored as Maki so they would throw things in the direction of any unattended punch bowls and dis the music choices. If Maki's parents ever found out about that, they'd probably put her in charge of the playlist, but they seemed to be viewing the DJ business as a temporary vacation before med school.

Car lights. Maki felt a sudden fizz of excitement. Two sets? Was Nico being followed? Oh, maybe Nozomi drove her own car. That would make sense, everyone could leave at...Maki cast a frowning glance back at the house, surely Ohara and her cohort and maybe even the cop could be sent on their way, especially if she had Nico to back her up, surely Nico would back her up on that...but Nico had brought Eli along, did Nico actually want to party, or did she just not want to leave Eli alone. Was Eli going to...Maki started to jog toward the garage. Should she have removed breakables? Could she have just a minute to talk to Nico ALONE. Eli could break everything in the house if Maki could just manage that.

###

Yoshiko was in the air, again, blinking, and when gravity rediscovered her, she plunged, much like Dia, had, into water. But this was cold cold water, with the hard push of the tide trying to wash her away from the shore. The house Yohane had missed was lit at the top of a hill like a golden temple to sharp and terrible modern gods, all angles and glass. Yoshiko found her footing and pushed against the tide toward the shore, her eyes picking out a rock stairs leading to the temple where Hanamaru was a temporary goddess. Stomping did little to cut the shivers as Yoshiko climbed from the beach, fanning and flapping her wings while still out of sight of the house. Gnarled trees added an eerie air to the second part of the climb and Yoshiko felt a bounce in her step cut through the time lag nightmare sleepiness. Hanamaru was obviously being held in this dire fortress above against her will, by the very people who threatened their future, and Yohane, Yohane was going to sweep in and rescue the damsel...she would just have to remember not to tell Hanamaru she'd thought that, or Hanamaru would start to smoke at the nostrils a little and that might lead to property damage. Yoshiko, wings folded neatly into the ether just a step outside this world, continued the climb to her quest.

###

Maki managed to get out a "hi" when Nico stepped out of her car, but then there was Eli and Nozomi and…Maki couldn't help but grimace.

Nico sighed and then winked, "Why don't you point Eli and Nozomi in the direction of wherever the invasion is and then help Nico with this food."

"You bought food?" Maki tried to lean into the car and sniff, but a window got in her way. Nico shook her head at Maki's eagerness and reached for the door handle. Door handle, of course. Still stumbling, even standing still, Maki's inner monologue grumbled. But Nico was here. And Maki didn't have to go anywhere.

"How's the party so far?" Nico put a stack of storage things in Maki's hands.

Maki frowned, "They're waltzing."

"Waltzing?"

Maki leaned in the doorway, allowing Nico to pause and appreciate the view. Maki was wearing stylish yet slouchy olive sweats, a tight white t-shirt surprisingly lacking any graphics, and an olive Jeep cap pushed halfway back on her head with a rainbow dagger pin. "I locked Ohara out of the house sound system…" Maki chuckled, "and just put in a loop of John Cage pieces and they're waltzing. Keeping a pretty steady beat too. If I weren't so aggravated I'd be impressed." Maki scratched her cheek, forcing her fingers to stay away from twirls of hair, "Do you waltz?"

Nico had started to bluff and bluster something about whoever John Cage was, but Maki's question stopped her. "Waltz? Like La La Land?"

"Sure." Maki blushed, looking away. "I was thinking Cinderella."

Nico was feeling more comfortable. "Waltzing is no problem for Nico. No problem at all. Nico is SUAVE and smooth on her feet. Impressing your average fairy godmother all the time."

Maki glanced at her watch, "We could waltz to John Cage's 4 33. I can hum it."

Nico heard an edge of mischief in Maki's voice and wondered exactly what the DJ was planning. But Nico was willing to go along. Leave the dishes on the hood of the car, arms open, step toward Maki, feel warmer when the redhead maneuvers herself so Nico's hands hovered over her hips...Nico raised one hand and caught Maki's, eyes widening at the burst of warmth as their palms brushed.

"Music, maestro." Nico declared.

Nico found herself staring deeply into warmth, a lovely layered amethyst shades with an inviting openness and iridescence rarer than abalone. Movement brought Nico's glance down as Maki pursed her lips and Nico remembered how close she'd gotten in the cabana. Nico could feel the gentle touch of Maki's breath, but heard nothing and found herself stumbling as she tried to remember if a waltz wa o 4.

Nico stepped back, "It's not fair to just hum the song to yourself."

"I'm not." Maki looked way too pleased.

Nico's arms crossed, "You ask Nico to dance to a song and then don't sing it…"

Maki's eyebrows shot up and both hands went to her neck, ruffling through her hair. "It's just...John Cage…" Maki closed her eyes and spoke rapidly, "it's ambient sound, experiemental….you can use any instrument, you just don't play it for 4 minutes and 33 seconds. It's a brilliant alternate perspective on the meaning of performance. "

"You don't play. And that's the song?" Nico spoke carefully. "It's not a prank?"

Maki opened her eyes and nodded, refusing to look directly at Nico.

"What else did this genius write?" Nico was not thrilled.

"One of his pieces was whatever was playing on 12 radios. He thought listening was more important than creating." Maki snorted, unable to keep the gleeful mischief from sparkling in her eyes. "They're probably into Roaratoria by now. That's an hour of Dublin street noise, with Cage reading some James Joyce lines."

Nico blinked and a low chuckle started. "Ohara must really be aggravating you."

"She is."

Nico's arm suddenly looped around Maki's waist and the taller woman found herself grabbing Nico's shoulders as she regained her balance. Nico took that opportunity to breathe into Maki's ear, "Next time you want to waltz, Nico picks the music, okay." And as soon as she felt Maki steady, Nico released her hold.

"Okay." Maki managed not to sound as shaky as her breathing felt.

"Good." Nico picked up the food, "Let's join this party."

###

Nozomi had always appreciated dance but she had rarely had the opportunity to appreciate it this closely. After walking into a truly bizarre audioscape, with a male voice chanting lines in the midst of seemingly random street noises, and seeing Kanan and Mari bowing themselves out of a dance while You lounged on a couch looking bored, Nozomi was ready for anything. And then something truly marvelous happened: Eli took the spotlight.

"Ah, Kanan, now you really have a partner." Mari indicated Eli with a flourish.

Amused, Kanan shook her head at her wife, who clapped the heels of her hands emphatically, and then shrugged at Eli, "How's your Irish reel?"

To answer, Eli stretched her right foot out and tapped it on the ground, stepped it behind her, stretched out her left leg and repeated the motion. The audio hit a noisy patch and Kanan was suddenly promonading toward Eli with a challenge. The blonde reached her hand up and caught Kanan's, Eli twirling, and then both women were facing their audience, reel steps impossibly fast as the noises biggened, birds calling to each other as Kanan and Eli turned again, knees pumping, legs a controlled force that could possibly have splintered the floor but for a shared sense of gentle glory as the dancers approached each other again. You whistled. Nozomi felt a little weak in the knees, and sat on the nearest chair, and Mari, Mari flung out her hands, threw back her head, and marched right in, pulling Kanan into a deep kiss. Eli, with a slight grin, continued the dance as Maki and Nico walked through the door, carrying food.

"That's not waltzing." Nico grumped, "Maki said waltzing."

"No, it's an Irish reel." Eli announced as she promenaded in Nico's direction, her toes and knees intricate pistons making their own fluidity out of the jumble of a raucous Dublin street scape. Nico dropped the food on the table, and shadowed Eli's movements, laughing, as she caught Eli's delight.

Before Maki could decide if she was upset about Nico dancing away from her, thunder crashed through the room, the lights flickered bright, then died, and in the darkness, a deep voice boomed.

"Cower Before Yohane, miscreants."

A mouth that sounded full of pastry replied, "Turn the lights back on, zura."


	13. Chapter 13: Party On

**Summary: The party continues, Eli has a conversation or two, and Nico and Maki flirt over a pool table.**

Eli wondered how she had gone from Irish dancing in the huge, floor to ceiling window extravaganza that had turned out to be Nico's feral DJ's MANSION to the cold, windy beach at its base, in the middle of three women who didn't read unfriendly but were as serious as Eli had ever seen anyone.

Kanan stepped forward, what looked like a fur coat over her arm as Yoshiko hovered to her right bouncing and You stood quietly next to Eli, occasionally shifting her hat's position.

Kanan spoke, her voice carrying easily over the waves, "I want you to know exactly why I understand, Eli, and I hope you can trust me without worry." Kanan wrapped the coat around her shoulders and in a blink and a shimmer there was a large sea lion in front of Eli.

Yoshiko's voice boomed next to Eli, startling the dancer, "We are all glorious, mythical beings trapped in the mundane interactions of the dusty mortal path." Yoshiko stepped forward and huge black wings unfurled, one brushing Eli's cheek with a burning tingle as Yoshiko launched herself from the ground, sand flying everywhere.

You chuckled, a quiet friendly vibe, "Well, I'm mostly mundane."

The sea lion barked a laugh and rolled toward the water, it seemed to have a wounded flipper. That made sense, Eli realized, Kanan had her arm in a cast. And were sea lions really that big? Kanan looked 8 or 9 feet long.

"Yohane descends to the mortal realm. Beware thou impure of intent" was announced above Eli's head, the flier's voice somehow merging with the wind in a way that Eli felt it reverberate in her bones, but then the dark haired woman blew the mood as she nearly tilted into Eli on her landing as the soft, shifting sand threw off her footing, "Damn it. Why can't the ground just stay still."

You was bent over, laughing, and Kanan stood, once again a human, "You really should be used to beaches by now, Yoshiko."

"Yohane." Eli suspected the dark haired woman had tried to thunder from her rising stance, but it came out a bleat of complaint.

Eli was still processing the ease of Kanan's transition, "You can control it. How?"

Kanan shrugged, her long hair whipping around in the wind, and Eli felt like she was standing in a scene out of time and that a Chumash sewn plank canoe might be seen on the horizon at any point. Kanan swept down into a move Eli recognized from the choreography she was learning. "It's who I am. Both. That what's the dance is. Between. Together." Kanan smiled, "That's probably why I felt like you understood on some level."

"But I don't." Yes, Eli could hear the tears in her own voice and the anger. But why should she hide her emotions, here on this beach, with women as impossible as her? It was so easy for everyone but Eli, she thought as Yoshiko-hane furled her wings away so they became invisible. Never losing control, even between willing transformations. But Eli had never wanted this. Any of this. To be torn. To be what and not who.

"Eli?" Kanan's voice was gentle, worried.

Eli spun and sprinted down the beach. Yoshiko bent to follow, but Kanan reached out a hand, "Let her alone."

You was watching the sea. "Tide going out."

Kanan stared into the night, "She just needs to think."

"Thinking is the gate to…" Yoshiko swept up her arms, but Kanan interrupted her.

"Not all of us act before we leap."

"Good thing too." You elbowed Yoshiko, "Some of us need to keep watch. On the ground."

There was an unsettled moment, a gathering of power around the frowning fallen angel, a darkening of the night as a cloud passed over the moon, but then the brightness returned.

"And you, my friend, are a fierce guardian." Yoshiko pulled You into a bro hug.

"Would be nice not to be needed." You kicked at the sand.

"We'll change that, one day." Kanan hugged herself, looking after Eli. "We start by taking care of one person at a time."

"Yeah." You met Kanan's glance, "Time to go get her."

"Yeah." Kanan took off after Eli at a slow jog.

"Let's get back to the party before Hanamaru wanders down here." You pivoted on her heel.

Yoshiko shoved her hands in her pockets, kicking sand in front of her, "Zuramaru has far too many snack options to go anywhere for at least an hour or so."

Even though her life wasn't what anyone would call easy or settled, You loved her friends. They always made her laugh, even on the darkest nights.

###

Nico's baked pasta had been a bigger hit than she'd anticipated and Maki and Mari were now having a standoff over the remnants. Nico would be flattered, but it was getting tiring, suddenly having Mari Ohara stick her spoon in everything Nico wanted.

"This sauce is DREAMY." Mari fluttered her eyelashes, spinning, hugging the spoon to herself.

"Nico knows." Nico caught Maki's glance and rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the hungry homeowner's attention as Maki swept in for the last bite of pasta, but was blocked with a clink as Mari pulled the dish away and curled up on the couch next to where Nozomi was dealing out cards for Hanamaru.

"Divination by poker deck?" Mari asked.

"War." Hanamaru giggled as she grabbed Nozomi's latest play.

"Let's play poker." Mari suggested.

Maki had moved to the pool table, leaning with a cue in hand, "No chips."

"I'll keep a tally in my head" Mari winked.

Maki huffed and turned away.

"Where did Eli go?" Nozomi wondered.

Nico picked up the brownie platter and dumped it in the middle of the card game. Eli and Kanan had wandered outside half an hour ago, Eli looking lost. But while Nico might go out there after her in another 5 minutes, Nico was certain Eli would want Nozomi distracted.

"I'm sure Eli will be right back so if you want some more dessert you'd better get it before then. Chocolate lasts two minutes around her." Nico spun, hand on her hip, dialing up the flirt, "Then you can watch Nico beat everyone's favorite DJ at pool."

Maki snorted, "Not happening."

Nico slid toward Maki, socks making the glide smooth, pulling up to a stop right under the taller woman's nose. Maki startled, loosened her grip on the pool cue, and Nico pulled it away, "Bet on it?"

###

Yoshiko was on the couch, half asleep, arms around the snuggling, murmuring warmth of Zuramaru, who was watching Nozomi deal out Tarot cards, with Mari kibitzing, while Nico and Maki discussed shots and angles. In this striking home, here was a patch of cozy that somehow soothed any qualms the world outside might be trying to crash through Yohane's barriers. Yoshiko still had dreams about the colors and the depth and the cutting cold of her former celestial neighborhood, the beauty that was both breath and burn. But Zuramaru was home, it had taken Yoshiko no time to realize that. Her only fear was that she would not have the time to fully express to Hanamaru her gratitude. But for now there were moments like this, quiet contact bringing Yohane to earth, dulling the echoes of warning choirs.

###

Eli stared into darkness. It was too cold to be this dramatic but she didn't know how to go back, how to start a normal conversation. Then Kanan's voice startled her.

"So, no family support, right?" Kanan settled gracefully next to Eli, leaving two hands of distance so Eli didn't feel crowded.

Eli inhaled, closing her eyes as the cold, wet air lumped in her lungs, as heavy as the memories she had to fight, "My grandmother...my grandmother taught me to tame…to stay hidden."

"My family…" fondness warmed Kanan's response, "My grandfather taught me that there was twice the joy, living in two worlds."

Eli shook herself, she couldn't imagine...no, that wasn't possible, "I'm just not there."

"Have you ever tried…" Kanan could see Eli dancing, memories of rehearsal, of the talented precision machine that Eli forced herself to exist as fumbling, the stiffness where one state refused to meld smoothly into the next. Maybe if they rehearsed in the pool, Eli might understand, Kanan thought, dump the dancer in fluidity, force her to float. And maybe if Eli understood, that would help her with this.

Eli's response was hesitant, evading Kanan's unfinished question. "Mari? How did she find out?"

"We met on the beach as children. Then as teenagers…" Kanan curled up, smaller and surprisingly sad, "she left, I asked her to." Kanan was silent for too long, but Eli didn't know how to push more, "Eventually, she returned and demanded" Kanan lifted her head, "we tell the truth about our feelings. So we did." Kanan leaned back, Eli was almost shivering, but Kanan was as relaxed as if it was a breezy summer afternoon. "You're not alone, Eli. There are people like us, people sharing worlds everywhere. And allies, like You, Mari, and Nico."

Eli leaned her chin on her knees, "Nico's amazing."

"Yoshiko runs a weekly group, CRAAVI. We could go to a meeting together sometime. Or you could bring Nico. There's always friends and family helping." Kanan started to get up, "I'll bring some info to our next rehearsal, okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Kanan squeezed Eli's shoulder, "Don't stay out here too long. People are waiting for you inside."

People were waiting for her inside. Nico...and Nozomi. Eli smiled, remembering their ride here, the drive had been mostly quiet, Nozomi mentioning places she liked to frequent as they drove by them, coffeeshops, art galleries, tiny theatres, a very old, very dramatic church. Nozomi had no trouble keeping up a stream of chatter, even drawing a few of Eli's favorite restaurants out of her. It had been the most normal thing in Eli's life since she couldn't remember when, just chatting. She wanted more.

###

Nico was winning. And grinning. And so so annoyingly sexily smug that Maki just wanted to throw everyone else off the balcony and see what else Nico could do with a pool table. But Nico kept glancing at the door. And there was no sign of Eli. And the last person Maki wanted to be thinking about now was Nico's randomly viciously roommate, but she was.

Nico stood up after sinking a nice bank shot into a side pocket. Maki had gotten closer and leaned in, enjoying Nico's jump as Maki's hair brushed Nico's cheek.

"Hey, Nico?" Maki's voice was soft, the conversation obviously private. Nozomi had drifted out somewhere and now Yoshiko and You were entertaining Hanamaru and a Mari cuddled up on Kanan by telling stories illustrated with with grand gestures. You seemed to be some kind of tilting...penguin?!

"Hmmmm." Nico hummed a question and Maki's focus snapped back.

"If you want to check on Eli, I'll make sure you get some privacy."

As grumpy as Maki was about either of them remembering Eli's existence, the way Nico brightened at that offer made Maki want to reach out and hug her. Instead Maki turned back to the table, "I'll just finish you off and…"

Maki watched Nico out of the corner of her eye, noticing where Nico's gaze lingered. Maybe she should invest in some very closely tailored shorts.

"Ha! Nico took it easy on you."

"Sure."

Maki nailed the shot, then bowed. "Who's next?"

That caught Mari's attention. Maki enjoyed the flash of discontent on Nico's face as the blonde squealed and jumped up, "My turn, my turn."

"No bet." Maki insisted, stroking the velvet, watching Nico nod and duck out to the balcony.

Mari shook her head, choosing her cue. "That's no fun, Your private number if I win, I delete DJ Diamond Princess as a contact if I lose."

A pause, then reluctant agreement. After all, Maki could always just set up a new account. New phone, just for Nico, maybe matching, Nico would probably love it if Maki got them matching charms...moving on automatic, Maki collected the balls, racking them loosely, as she considered.

###

Eli still couldn't believe Nico knew anyone who owned a house like this. Metal and glass bright against the darkness of the sky, as Eli approached she could see the shapes moving around inside.

"Eli?" Nozomi's voice came out of the darkness.

"Hi." Eli heard herself sound...eager.

Nozomi almost rushed Eli, almost hugged Eli, almost...both she and Eli stepped back, eyes locked.

"Kanan said you were getting cold out there." Nozomi held out a jacket between them, "I thought you might need another layer."

Eli took it, hugging it to her chest, savoring the warm sweet friendliness rising from it as she relaxed.

"Those work better when you put them on." Nozomi chided, a gentle tartness that brought heat to Eli's cheeks.

"Ha." Eli laughed and shrugged into the coat. It was a little loose, so not her style, but so warm.

"Hey, Eli…" Nozomi managed confident, shy, and confiding as she settled Eli's collar, "the party seems to be all danced out by now and I was…"

"Eli!" Nico was there, a little out of breath, "Nico couldn't find you. This house is…"

"Amazing." Eli chuckled as Nico got caught staring back over her shoulder, probably wondering what Maki was doing at that moment.

"Yeah, that." Nico smacked Eli on the arm, "But how are you supposed to keep track of anyone?"

"You better get back before you lose your DJ." Eli bumped Nico with her shoulder, a silent thanks for looking out for her.

"Thought you might need my car keys. Maki's got a spare bedroom I can crash in tonight. Her mom'll be here in the morning to check on our rescue and I want to know she's all right."

"Who, Maki?" Nozomi couldn't resist, a bite in her tone.

"Yeah, Maki. And Dia." No spark from Nico, just serious consideration. "Nico can't believe what a crazy day it's been."

"Truth." Eli sighed. She knew she'd be exhausted once she actually got somewhere familiar.

"We all just need a few minutes of quiet." Nico muttered, mostly to herself, right hand pointing and sweeping, drawing out some thought half spoken, "without anyone dropping in. Then practical Nico resurged, "I have to grab my go bag, then you can have the car." Nico started toward the garage"

"I'll be right there."

Nico waved as she bounced toward the garage.

"Guess it's time to call it a night." Eli started to take off Nozomi's coat, "I had a lot of fun."

"Keep the coat." Nozomi's arms were wrapped around her torso, but her eyes were serious, and she was so solid, rooted, and tall that Eli felt safeguarded, no tension in the air. "I'm going to take you out for the best chocolate cake in LA day tomorrow so you can return it to me then."

Eli didn't have to think about that. Her reply was an instinct, "I'd love to."

A/N: I have visited family, thrown a party, cast a show (Arsenic and Old Lace). First rehearsal is tonight but I miss writing so here you are.


	14. Chapter 14: And We Talk

**Summary: Nico spends some time on a balcony, Yoshiko Yoshikos...**

Nico headed back toward the house, waving Eli off. Maybe now, she could have a minute to spend with Maki. She'd been waiting all day for it. Had Maki won her pool game? Seemed like. Nico paused in the doorway to appreciate the sight of Maki and Yoshiko glaring at each other from opposite ends of the table, tall curves very well placed for Nico to take just a minute to appreciate the view, Maki about to lean over and take a shot, just catching Nico's eye as she bent to the table. But then Nico's view got interrupted as Kanan stood in front of her, "Have a minute?"

"No." Nico grumped, but turned to head to the balcony, "Leave your wife inside. Nico isn't her biggest fan."

Kanan shrugged, "Mari's the warmest person I know."

"Nico is happy for you." Nico stared out at the ocean, "But there are other people Nico wants to talk to. So make it fast. What do you want?"

Kanan leaned next to Nico, her calm aura a contrast to Nico's driven one, "Eli seems stressed."

"Nico is not talking about Eli."

Kanan hung her head, stubborn loyalty was commendable, but difficult to deal with. "Yoshiko runs a support group for cryptids. Like Eli." Kanan turned her head, waiting for Nico to make eye contact, "And me."

Nico's reaction was barely a shrug.

"Knowing she isn't alone might help Eli." Kanan continued.

Nico made a non commital noise.

"Many of us also have friends and family who have their own support group." Kanan's attention was back on the sea, "Mari never has time to go, but…"

Nico's voice was brusque, "Got a card. Or a TWIG?"

Kanan slid a card out of her back pocket, Nico glanced at it briefly and slid it into her pocket.

"CRAAVI?"

"Yoshiko's not the best at...normal," Kanan's tone was affectionate, "But she cares so much."

'That's important." Nico was getting restless, Kanan could feel it, under the grudgingly polite response.

"Yeah," Kanan straightened up, "Can't have too many friends out here."

"Nico's always friendly."

"See you there."

###

Why was Kanan talking to Nico for so long? Maki wanted to focus on her next shot against Yoshiko, a stroll into the corner pocket opposite her, the ball only inches away. Really just a nudge. Elementary stuff. Nico was leaning over the balcony, hands clasped, staring into the night, Maki shook her head, focusing back on the game, lining up the shot, ignoring Yoshiko's taunting.

"Angelic forces will prove a formidable barrier to your nefarious plans." Yoshiko started to twirl her pool cue.

Maki pulled her cue back, saw movement out of the corner of her eye, Kanan leaning next to Nico, slammed the cue ball, heard a much softer noise than cue ball hitting the seven or the side of the table and then…

A clatter, a crash, "THEY HAVE FOUND ME. YOHANE HAS BEEN BETRAYED!" and suddenly all Maki's attention was on a Yoshiko who had unfurled feathered black wings the length of the pool table as she leapt off the ground colliding with Maki's ceiling, a burst of heat coming from somewhere as Maki jumped back, her cue coming up as if to defend her. A low wall of flame was moving across the felt of the pool table and Yoshiko landed on the end of it with a truck backing into a building noise that made Maki not at all surprised when the table tilted up under the dark haired woman's boots. There was a tap on Maki's shoulder, she looked down into a cold stare, lowered eyebrows, and a finger waggling under her nose as her pool cue was confiscated, "No, zura."

"Hanamaru…" The flying inferno whined as the small dumpling of a woman reached out a hand and tilted the table back. Maki was surprised by the strength that revealed. She glanced at Yoshiko...

"Yohane." Wings furled, lavender eyes glittered.

Well, that was unsettling. And Maki didn't have to put up with this. She spun, Kanan was headed back inside, although Nico seemed settled, which was fine with Maki. It was time to talk.

###

Kanan had left the balcony, Eli was probably home by now, there had been a few random explosive noises inside that Nico really didn't want to know about. Then she heard the door again, some soft steps, and she let herself smile. A pair of arms stretched out next to hers, amethyst eyes she'd love to swim in staring out at the same sea.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Nobody howling." Maki winced when she heard the sarcastic whip in her own voice.

Nico froze. And turned, glaring. "Really. You get Nico alone and that's what you go with?"

Maki wanted to divert the conversation, just have a normal talk, but she could feel her jaw tightening as she met Nico's challenge, "So you weren't thinking about Eli?"

"You were." Nico grumbled.

Maki pushed back, standing, "Sorry to bother you. Go back to thinking about your…"

"Just stop." Nico snapped as she turned to face the taller woman, searching Maki's face for a clue about her actual mood. There weren't many, as Maki refused to make eye contact, her left hand tapping against her thigh with a rhythm Nico didn't recognize.

"Sorry." Hint of sullen, surge of sad.

Nico sighed. "Did you beat the walking Identity Crisis?"

Maki's other hand punched the balcony. "Table caught fire."

Nico's response was half raspberry, half laugh snort, "We are living the high life, aren't we."

Maki leaned against the balcony edge again, "You said it."

"The craziest party Nico ever went to started on a roof in LA and ended in a yurt floating on a barge up the Spokane river on a mad quest for this very very specific food truck's take on frybread tacos with a side of ramen poutine."

"That sounds disgusting." Maki fake gagged.

NIco shrugged, "We got stopped before we got over the border to Canada. Turned left at the wrong river. Happens."

Maki hummed, staring at Nico, whose grin was a fascinating mischief mix and decided to take a bank shot, "Rin would be so into ramen poutine."

"Roadtrip?" Nico leaned back, watching Hanamaru and Yoshiko arguing as Kanan and You took fire extinguishers to the pool table and one of Maki's couches.

Nico thrilled at how Maki's lips swept into a riot of a grin, as she kissed the air with her response, "Love to."

"It's a date." Nico decided.

"Good." Maki shook her head, hair loose in the wind, turning to stare at Nico, "I've been waiting."

Nico tilted her head to wink, "Nico is worth it."

Maki shrugged and her gaze joined thoughts lost in the night, "Good."

"Try out a few new words." Nico nudged. "Nico can take it. You look like you might know a lot. Or wear glasses or something. That smart and pretty vibe. Nico senses that."

Maki might have been blushing, it was too dark to tell, "I probably know more songs than words."

"Helpful with the DJing thing."

Maki giggled.

Nico "Nico likes songs."

"Cool."

It wasn't the sharpest conversation Nico had ever had, and Nico didn't run in particularly intellectual circles, but there was something sweet in the air, a simple naivete that Nico hadn't felt in Los Angeles possibly ever, something as crisp and cleansing as the cool breeze caressing Nico's skin, waking Nico up. Refreshing. Suddenly Nico knew what to ask.

"So are there any rooms in this place that seem like you?"

A silence so long Nico had to bite her lip not to break it and then, barely audible, "Maybe one."

NIco rested her hand on Maki's, relishing the deepening warmth that grew from an initial flutter, "Show Nico."

"Okay."

###

Dia woke abruptly, vision blurry. Had her parents redecorated since her last visit to LA? Kotori was always nudging Maki to be more trendy. Was that the piano? Dia swung herself up to a sitting position, slightly woozy, and leaned her way toward the hall. A slow shuffle, lots of details nagging at her, but she had this panicked need to see both of her parents. The door to the music room was open and Dia pushed in to see Nico, leaning against the piano, Maki caught up in a song, eyes closed. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Dia found herself rushing toward her momma, arms out, hugging the tiny tower of strength. "Mom!"

"Hey!" Nico shouted, her hands on Dia's arms, "Let go."

Maki struck a wrong note, frowning at the scene Dia was creating. No, this wasn't waking from a dream, Dia was still in the nightmare.

Nico and Maki were both staring at Dia, who had dropped into a seat, knees pulled up, locking her jaw together to keep any reaction in.

"What the heck was that?" Nico sounded so angry. "You just can't go and grab…"

Dia really was completely unprepared to meet a joint wall of her parents' confusion and antagonism. She'd broken into what she knew was a private moment as someone they knew as a stranger. They had never taken kindly to that.

Maybe a sob would help? But the most dramatic Dia could muster was to rub her head, and wince. "I'm sorry…" hesitate like you don't know her name, Dia narrated in her head, the urge to scratch at her mole flaring. "Nico. You look like my mother." Full body heaving sigh, a completely authentic reaction, eyes wide, "I still appear to be very confused."

Nico rolled her eyes and muttered, "you got that right if you think Nico is anybody's mother."

Dia bowed, stiff and formal, "Please accept my apology. It will not occur again."

Nico and Maki nodded at each other, then Nico smiled kindly. "Nico is very comforting."

Maki coughed.

Dia made another bow and continued her apology in Japanese, "Nishikino-san, thank you for sheltering me in your house. I regret the necessity. As soon as I am acclimated, I will find other lodgings."

"First we'd better make sure that head of yours is working." Nico sighed, sitting next to Maki on the piano bench. Dia noticed that Maki initially jumped, but then carefully and not at all casually, leaned into Nico just slightly.

"I'm sure Mama will want to judge if there's any progress when her shift is done." Maki closed the fallboard, reluctantly.

Nico clapped her hands together, "Well, there's still some food left. Nico can just warm it up for you. If you're missing your mother, you're probably hungry."

"I am." Dia admitted, very seriously.

Nico chuckled, sliding her arm around Maki's waist to pull them both up off the bench, "That's almost as sad as Maki here looked when Mari took the last chunk of pasta."

Maki growled, "It wasn't a party; what Ohara did was stage a home invasion. That doesn't deserve food."

"Next party, Nico will make extra."

Nico obviously liked parties. Crazy parties. She'd said. Maki could throw a crazy party. Well, DJ Diamond Princess could. Maybe Rin would forgive her for cancelling shows if she did.

"Saturday." Maki stated. "We'll have a party Saturday."

Not listening to Maki, Nico had stepped forward and slid her arm through Dia's "Come on, Dia, let's get you something that will brighten your mood. Nico hates when pretty girls don't smile." Nico raised her other hand to her temple.

Don't say it, don't say it, Dia ordered herself as Nico chirped brightly, "Nico Nico Ni."

A/N: Crazy here, but I'm still in the game. Take care.


	15. Chapter 15: Afterparty

**Summary: Nico makes food for the lingerers; Yoshiko chooses a more liquid option.**

The party was down to You, sitting in front of the fire, looking bored, staring out the windows into the darkness over the Pacific, in a very pretty blue ombre hoodie sweater dress. Nico was leading the way back to the kitchen, Maki following after Dia, probably making sure their head injury case didn't tilt over into a wall.

"Hungry?" Nico asked, startling You, who was getting used to silence. "And that dress looks a lot better than those shorts." Nico winked.

You blushed and stood hastily, as Maki glared briefly before following Nico into the kitchen.

"What do you need, Nico? How can I help?"

"How about omurice? Do you have eggs? Or leftover rice?"

"Instant rice." Maki offered.

Nico clucked her tongue as Dia settled into the counter where she could watch her parents. Maki fumbled in cabinets, obviously unsure where everything was. You settled next to her, careful to keep some distance.

"Eggs are usually in the refrigerator." Nico said as she discovered where the pots and pans were stashed.

"I know that." Maki grumbled as Nico shook her head, rolling her eyes at Dia. It was so familiar and yet so strange. Dia almost dropped her head down into her hands, but held herself back for fear of triggering a group panic about a potential concussion.

"How are you feeling? Did you get any rest?" You asked softly.

Dia felt her eyebrow arch at the familiarity and refused to directly respond, "That is an improvement on those shorts. I hope you discarded them."

You sighed, "You definitely take after your mothers."

"What do you mean by that?" Dia snapped, turning to face You.

You shrugged, amusement glinting deep in her sea blue eyes, ""At least your grandmother likes me."

"Maybe you do better in a professional setting."

You tapped her chest, "Direct hit. I am ever the professional."

Nico had progressed to chopping onions, refusing to hand Maki a knife so Maki was half keeping an eye on her visitors, watching Nico, and spilling coffee grounds across the counter as she missed the opening of the coffeeemaker by just a few centimeters. Nico reached out a hand to point back to the counter and Maki froze.

"Go sit down. Nico has this. We probably don't need the caffeine."

"I always need the caffeine."

"Me too." You piped in.

Maki grinned at Nico, hands on her hips, "I wouldn't be a proper host if I didn't make coffee for my guests, who are in so much need."

Nico frowned at You, "I think we count as her hostages."

Maki grumbled. "It's my house."

Nico shrugged and slid the onions off the cutting board into the wok.

"Are they always like this?" You leaned in to whisper at Dia, as Nico's stirring the onions clattered enough to cover her question. Maki had gone back to coffee making.

Dia ignored the question.

You chuckled.

###

Yoshiko, Hanamaru sleeping in her arms, was glad that flying home was automatic, and that no cherubim, four faces angry, multiple swords sharp, were chasing them. No, instead, Yoshiko could focus on the warmth of the person in her arms, the way Hanamaru seemed to merge into her torso, the way that Hanamaru had always just tucked right into her arms. And now, Yoshiko was going to tuck Hanamaru into their bed and forget for at least half a day how bad a decision timedropping Dia seemed to be.

Yoshiko settled softly to Earth, pressing tender kisses lightly through Hanamaru's soft, fair hair. With a nod the door opened and Yoshiko stepped through, her senses immediately picking up on their visitor. Nozomi. Fallen asleep on her favorite chaise for lounging and watching terrible reality tv shows with Hanamaru. Her long dark hair splayed around her face. Her entire aura sadness. Yoshiko sighed. No sleep yet for the fallen. Yoshiko carried Hanamaru into their bedroom, reached into the cabinet where medicinal tequila was kept, grabbed a bottle, two shot glasses, and returned to the sitting room.

Yoshiko poked Nozomi with the tequila bottle, causing her 'guest' to startle.

"Hi." Yoshiko said grimly, "What's up?"

Nozomi pulled a throw around her, "Didn't want to go home alone."

Yoshiko put the glasses on the small table, poured out two shots, and grabbed the one closest to her, "One hard drink, one hard truth. Yohane commands the fires to cleanse us." Yoshiko took a shook and as the twelve year old tequila burned her throat, she spoke aloud what the shadows of Truth had been whispering to her, "I'm an idiot." She slammed her glass on the table.

"Probably." Nozomi took a deep breath, then grimaced as she downed her shot, "I'm a coward."

And her glass slammed down.

"Zura" a sleepy yawn came from the doorway and both women glanced up to see Hanamaru blinking at them, "You're both too noisy."

"Sorry, my sweet." Yoshiko moved over but Hanamaru shook her head and slid next to Nozomi.

Yoshiko poured another round of shots.

Hanamaru turned to Nozomi, "We're coming back to your bravery problem." Then Hanamaru pointed to her partner, "What specifically are you talking about?"

Yoshiko downed another shot. Another slam and she threw back her head, to stare morosely at the ceiling. "I don't understand the prophesy and nothing is clearing."

"What exactly was this prophecy? Divination is tricky." Nozomi was curious.

Yoshiko did her best shocked face. "Direct knowledge is only for the seer and Yohane knows too well the slippery labyrinth that glimpses of the future open onto. "

Hanamaru was still yawning. "And can you remember any details?"

Yoshiko closed her eyes, eyelashes fluttering wildly. Hanamaru liked to imagine they were tiny wings that kept back the glory of reflected celestial fires. "Daughter of the Princess and the Star, same age as her mother, lots of fire and screaming and thunder crying."

Nozomi held back, "Are you sure you got it right?"

"Daughter same age as her mother, pretty simple." Yoshiko repeated. "Yohane carries knowledge too weighty for mortals, bridging the abyss to...

"Which mother?" Hanamaru asked sharply.

Yoshiko stared, "What?"

"It's like a Sphinx riddle. Which mother?"

"What?" Yoshiko squawked.

Nozomi couldn't help it. She giggled. Here was the glorious, furious Yohane, who screamed warnings about world ending apocalypses sitting in front of her in torn jeans and a Death Metal t-shirt getting schooled by her mild mannered wife on puzzle logic.

Hanamaru leaned forward, fully awake, "Dia-san has two mothers. Are they the same age? And which one does the prophecy concern.

Nozomi's giggles continued, "Or maybe she has a sister."

Oh, Nozomi thought, this is what a mic drop moment feels like. Yoshiko eyes has widened in horror and Hanamaru had clutched Nozomi's hand hard enough to force a wince.

"What?" Yoshiko's voice had gone shrill.

"Does she have a sister, who might also qualify as a daughter of…"

Yohane shot to her feet, leaving the ground, "The abyss reaches out to grab one who once touched the highest of highs, to pull through torment to the…"

"It isn't." Hanamaru snapped, reaching to grab a rising Yoshiko by the belt loop and pull her down to Earth. "But if you're still seeing...what you're seeing, that might explain…"

"I can't...there's a meeting." Yoshiko glanced surreptitiously at Nozomi, "Kanan might bring a few new members...and You's going to need help."

"I'll take care of it." Hanamaru decided.

"But Zura…"

"I can ask Riko. She knows Dia, right, didn't she say part of the prophecy was someone she knew?"

"Yeah, that was in the song." Yoshiko hummed.

"Just a quick afternoon visit. Don't worry." Hanamaru had Yoshiko's hand and raised it to kiss.

"All right, Zuramaru, but be careful." Yoshiko sounded serious enough to surprise Nozomi.

"Where does Riko live?"

"There." Yohane intoned, her arms sweeping in front of her, and Nozomi sensed something waiting, just outside this small, cozy sphere of comfort.

"Whe…"

Hanamaru now had Nozomi's hands, and yanked so Nozomi was facing her, "Don't ask."

Nozomi looked into amber pools that suddenly seemed as ancient as Yoshiko claimed to be. Caught for a moment, Nozomi pulled back before the mood ossified her, "So we're not coming back to me. I don't ask you, you don't ask me."

"Oh, just ask her out, Nozomi. Yohane commands it." Yoshiko stood, arms thrown to the ceiling. "Yohane fell for love. And Love's bedded bosom was soft and welcoming."

"Zura!"

Yoshiko winked, "Try it."

A/N: It's a crazy apocalypse party out there so stay safe, stay home, and maybe howl - or read Casual Lunacy again ; )


	16. Chapter 16: Scenes Before Sunrise

Mari stood at the window, staring at the best view on Santa Monica beach or anywhere really, but she wasn't looking out at the Pacific. Kanan was asleep and Mari was watching the breeze flirt with the ends of Kanan's dark hair, strands teasing lips Mari had only released recently. Mari leaned against the balcony doorway, grinning. It had been a perfect evening, friends, Kanan, dancing, mischief, the deliciousness of tormenting Nishikino Maki, whose face was as open as a cloudless sky, anger and embarrassment the redheaded dj's day and night. But what made nights perfect was returning here with Kanan glowing, ready to melt in Mari's arms, the dancing continuing in private.

"Mari?"

The slight doubt in Kanan's call when she was not quite awake and fresh out of a nightmare that Mari had left, always gripped Mari's heart and pulled her closer.  
"I'm here, Bella." Mari fell into the bed, wrapping one arm around Kanan to pull her tight and running the other hand through the cool streams of Kanan's midnight hair. "What's worrying you?"

Kanan pushed further into Mari, "Yosh.." she shivered, correcting herself, "Yohane is starting to get to me."

"Psssshhh. There is no prophecy. The future is not even set in water. It is like the wind, uncatchable." Mari kissed Kanan's neck, letting her lips linger, "All we can do is…"

"What, Mari?" Real distress sounded in Kanan's voice.

"Help our friends when they need it." Mari's answer never changed. And when a crisis came, she was the first one there, with aid, with advice, with the things money could and couldn't buy. Neither the heartless businesswoman or the silly airhead her rivals tried to portray her as. Kanan always took a breath of relief when she was reminded how little Mari cared for the opinions of others.

"You're right." Kanan felt herself falling asleep again as her breath synced with her wife's, "I'll call Eli tomorrow."

###

Eli was exhausted when she got back to their house. And yes, she should have locked herself in her bedroom, maybe swallowed a sedative, taken all the usual precautions, but instead she fell into the couch, growled at the lingering Maki scent, and wrapped herself in Nozomi's vintage hip length jacket, which still smelled warm and sweet and safe. And then Eli just slept, light dreams skipping across her consciousness, keeping her out of the dark, clinging hollows where memory and choice fled.

###

Nico yawned. Dawn was starting to color the sky purple. Maki and Dia had both fallen asleep on the sectional, Dia taking up the distant chaise that made up the short leg. Maki was lying perpendicular to Nico, her head nearly brushing Nico's thigh. Nico reached down, carefully, a slow stroke to feel the softness. You had turned one of the chairs on the other side of the pool table to face the window and was leaning back against the counter. Purple brightened the darkness to blue and silence filled with birds busy near the sea. Nico stood, swinging her arms wide, then broke into a few dance moves. Maki made a mumbling noise, but then just curled into a loose, snoring arc. Nico laughed, drawing You's attention.

Nico waved, "Nico is never really much for sitting around. So what's your story?"

You grinned. She was never much for sitting around either. "I've always loved the sea and I'm probably too friendly."

"No dark secrets?" Nico had wandered into the kitchen, looking to see what was there.

You shrugged.

Nico nodded, "Best answer. Wouldn't believe you if you'd said no, don't really want as much information as a yes."

"Exactly." You came around the counter, "What are you looking for?"

"Nico thinks pancakes will be a good breakfast when these sleepyheads wake up."

You pulled out a loaf of bread, "No, it has to be French toast. And I know a trick my dad taught me." You placed a box of pancake mix next to the bread. "Now please tell me they have cinnamon?"

"Hmmm." Nico considered where the spice rack would be stashed and on her second try found it, "They don't use it much. Nutmeg?"

"Sure."

"So teach Nico your secret."

You leaned in and winked, "You'll have to trade one, I want the spice I couldn't identify in your pasta sauce."

Nico leaned back against the counter, eyes twinkling, "Depends on how good breakfast is."

You cracked an egg into a bowl, humming a shanty, "I can work with that."

###

Eli woke up, cramped, but calm. Nozomi's jacket had slid up, covering her mouth, scratchy against her chin and lips. She smiled, the texture a comfort, the lingering scent of Nozomi recharging her battery, giving her the morning bounce she'd been missing since the night she'd gone werewolf without warning. Eli stood and stretched, using the jacket as a dance partner as she did a quick twirl around the room, laughing at how Nico would have taken video to post on the Popcorn and Pelmini TWIG to encourage people to recommend a dance flick for this weekend. Nico. Eli rarely had the house to herself. Without Nico clattering around in the kitchen it was so quiet. Eli flomped on the couch, hugging herself, relaxing at how normal this felt. Nico was wrong. The unplanned changes weren't some late werewolf puberty reaction to Nozomi. Eli froze and repeated that in her head, the unplanned changes weren't some late werewolf puberty reaction to Nozomi. Eli had spent most of yesterday with Nozomi and she'd been fine. There must be another reason. Make a list, Eli realized, make a list of anything new or different. This could be solved with logic. Dropping the jacket on the couch, Eli headed for the notepad they kept on the kitchen counter. "Changes" seemed a good title, then Eli began a review of the last week. Before she got beyond listing "Nico's feral DJ, does she wear some weird perfume?" Eli's phone beeped. Kanan wanting to meet for lunch. Eli inhaled, standing tall, staring out the sliding doors into the yard. Today, this new nightmare was under control. And Kanan could help keep it that way.

"Where?" Eli typed before she could listen to the whispers that always scared her in the dark.

A/N: A short chapter so we all remember where we are.

Take care!


	17. Chapter 17: Morning After Heartaches

**Summary: Nozomi wakes up, Maki should have stayed asleep, and You and Dia discuss a danger.**

Dia woke up first, but she'd learned, so she took a moment to orient herself in time. Yes, she was at the Malibu mansion, but no, her mothers were not yet her mothers. So she had to be be very careful not to just collapse in a heap of tears and rage. This was all the fault of that Yohane person...if Dia ever got near her again, feathers would certainly fly, Dia had no intention of ever getting near that distress of a disaster again, but then, how would she get back to…

"BZZZZZTTTT!" Dia hissed, flinging her arm out.

Nico and You both rushed in from the kitchen, concerned. Maki grunted and rolled over, distracting Nico briefly while You approached Dia.

"Nightmare?" You asked brightly.

Dia closed her eyes, it was far too early for cheerfulness. "Yes, this is still the nightmare."

"Does your head hurt?" Nico asked.

Dia gritted her teeth, almost deciding to revert to Japanese and plead confusion. But then her grandmother walked in, dropping purse and jacket on the counter, quickly taking in the room.

"Guess I came home at the right time."

"Oh, hey, Doc." You waved. "Our patient just had a nightmare. And I made my dad's legendary French toast."

"What a treat." Dr. Nishikino detoured to the plate You had left on the counter, leaning over to sniff, "Could I convince you to move in as a full time chef?"

You chuckled.

"Hello." Dia snapped. "Does anyone remember me?"

Nico rolled her eyes, "Nico will get you a plate."

Dia stood, "I can manage."

"Well, you didn't collapse so I guess my exam can wait until after we eat something." Dr. Nishikino decided as she cut through crispy fluffy gourmet breakfast bread with a fork and debated whether to wake her daughter. Best to let sleeping DJs lie, at least until the second round of French toast.

Dia, arms wrapped around her torso, stepped around You, and shuffled toward the kitchen, The smell of warm, cinnamony sweetness was a definite pull.

"How was your night, Maki's Mama?" Nico asked, as she took her own stack of slices.

"Not too busy, but there…" Dr, Nishikino looked to You, "is an increase in the number of assault victims who are coming in…"

Nico paled, "Assault?"

You stepped in, "Gang fight type of things, but we can't figure out the gangs. There's no pattern."

Dia was enjoying the French toast and trying to remember stories her parents had told her about when they'd met. And Eli and Nico's adventures in LA. Had Eli made her final transformation yet?

"How many tails does Eli have?" Dia muttered as Maki distracted most of the room by throwing herself off the couch with a shout.

You handed Dia the maple syrup and whispered, "Shhhh….And tell me what you mean. LATER."

###

Nozomi woke up with a pounding head, in a warm pile. She opened her eyes. She was splayed across the head of a bed, pilllows bunched underneath her, the fair hair of Hanamaru and the midnight darkness of Yoshiko's mingling a few inches off her nose. Nozomi giggled and blew out some air, to see how much she could stir. Yoshiko grunted and swatted at something to her left, but Hanamaru's eyes snapped open and Nozomi was suddenly caught in an ancient gaze.

"No, Zura." Hanamaru whispered.

"Hanamaru, you're so cruel." Nozomi whined.

Hanamaru's lips pursed into her stubborn pout, which both Nozomi and Yoshiko found adorable. Hanamaru reached up with the hand furthest from her sleeping lover and poked Nozomi on the cheek. "Coffee."

Nozomi groaned and sat up, careful not to disturb the snoring angel. Hanamaru wouldn't make the good Turkish coffee if Yoshiko was discomfited at all. Nozomi took a pillow she could curl up around in the beanbag chair as Hanamaru shuffled around the small kitchen, "Scone?" Hanamaru asked.

Nozomi shook her head, "Hangover. Just coffee."

"Eat something. It'll help."

"Oatmeal? Soup? Something mushy and warm?" Nozomi asked.

"Chicken noodle porridge?" Hanamaru giggled.

"Sure." Nozomi yawned, her headache intensifying with the muscle movement, "As long as I can just sip."

"Oatmeal through a straw."

"Just put everything in the blender."

"No noise." Hanamaru grumbled.

"Right." Nozomi shoved her chin into the pillow, wondering if Eli was up, what she had for breakfast? Blintzes with a blonde? What would that taste like?

Hanamaru shoved a glass of juice in Nozomi's face, "You'll never know if you don't ask her out."

"Are you telepathic now?"

Hanamaru shook her head, "You're just obvious."

Nozomi raised the glass, "Kanpai!"

###

Nico and Maki were sitting on a deck down the slope from the house, staring out at the ocean, the quiet comfortable after all the bustle of the long night.

"Weird night, huh?" Maki yawned.

"One of the weirdest…" Nico acknowledged, "Although I've been to stranger parties." She reached out for Maki's hand, "I bet you have too."

Maki shrugged, "A DJ never tells."

"Good to know." Nico squeezed Maki's hand.

"Wonder what'll happen Saturday?" Maki said, sitting back with a half grin. The mood was a basking one and then suddenly the ease was blasted.

"Saturday?" Nico turned, "Nico hopes nothing too exciting. Nico's got a gig."

Maki tensed, "A gig?"

"Convention appearance. Flying out Saturday morning for a day of meet and greets."

"But the party…"

"What party?"

Maki stood, "We talked about it in the music room, you like crazy parties, food trucks, rafting, I'm throwing one for us Saturday."

"But Nico's booked."

"You didn't say."

"Who just decides to throw a party?" Nico frowned, "Have you actually invited anyone yet?"

Maki humpphed, her arms holding her torso, "You. Rin." A hesitation, "My TWIG followers."

"Ugh." Nico groaned, "Just postpone it, Nico promises to come to the next one."

"No." Maki turned away, pouting.

"Nico is sorry, but…"

Maki whirled, arms flying out, words coming out in a tangled snarl, "Nico is always sorry...you, you make yourself follow Eli everywhere, you're always busy, we don't get any time alone...:"

"Nico didn't make anybody fall into the pool. Or get a concussion. And a party isn't time alone.'

"You're perfectly happy when there's a house full of people, or Eli needs you or...You...or Dia.. I can't even...you just run from person to person...but you never…" Maki spluttered.

Nico stepped in, but Maki stepped back, snapping "There's never an us."

Nico tried to reach for a hand, "That's not true. I want to spend time with you. You, on my couch, working on Nico's music was the best..."

And that was it…"On Nico's music." A snort and Maki got very calm. "Everything for Nico. Not Maki. The car should be here soon. For Nico. Good night."

And Maki charged toward the house, as Nico's futile "It's morning" got lost in a crash of the surf. Nico dropped into a chair, exasperated. It had been a long night and this explosion, at least the part over Eli, had probably been hovering for several days.

###

You and Dia were on the balcony and Nico and Maki's shouting was as clear as if they were in the same room. You was shocked at the volume and the emotion, stunned silent until Maki returned to the house with a door slam that in a less well braced location would have caused a landslide. They watched Nico sit for awhile, staring up at the house, then approach the car pulling up to the garage, exchange a few words with the driver and step inside.

"She's not going to chase down Maki? They're just leaving it like this?" You was tempted to poke Dia, to make sure this past wasn't unravelling her existence.

"Momma usually makes Mama keep…" Dia paused, "talking it out until everything's calmed down."

"But they love each other right?"

Dia looked amused, "To the death, almost."

You leaned into the railing, "I thought love was supposed to be calmer?"

"Maybe it is for some people." Dia leaned in parallel, a respectable distance away from You, "but my sister and her wife clash all the time, over the silliest things. Just like they do. Still."

"What about you?"

Dia turned her head, green eyes clear as a crystal sea, "I don't have a wife."

"Noted." You chuckled, "So what's your flirt style?"

"I do not believe I have one."

"Everyone does."

Dia held You's glance for a long moment, then turned away with a shrug, "I keep busy."

Like Nico, You thought. "So what's dating like in the future. Sexbots? Virtual dates on Mars?"

"I thought the future was off limits as a topic, Lt. Commander Watanabe." Dia's tone was arch.

"Oops, you caught me." You chuckled and ruffled her own hair, "So what did you mean when you said how many tails did Eli have?"

Dia sighed, pausing to remember old family stories, "At some point, Eli transformed...less wolf, more kitsune...something about her family tree...they used her blood for the vaccine."

"Vaccine?" You grabbed Dia's shoulder, startling the taller woman, "vaccine for what?"

"Aren't we breaking fifty rules of time travel or something?" Dia asked coldly.

"I don't care." You's intensity had a contagious quality, Dia felt her pulse rate increase as blue eyes demanded a response

Maki slid the door open, startling them, and You dropped her hands and hopped back. Maki sounded like she'd been crying, "Mama needs to go to sleep but she wants to make sure Dia doesn't have a concussion."

"Of course." You nodded, then whispered at Dia, "Vaccine for what?"

"I'll be right there, Ma…" Dia stopped herself before she finished saying Mama and Maki nodded and slid the door shut, "Some kind of mutagen or a rabies like virus, I don't exactly remember details, but it was affecting the cryptid community in LA." Dia's eyes widened, "We're in LA."

"Yes."

"And Grandmother mentioned increased assaults."

"Yes." You bit her lip. "Do you remember anything else?"

Dia shook her head, "I might have some old notes, if I could get to them…"

You didn't want another interuption and pointed to the door. "Go let your grandmother look you over before your mother throws me into the ocean."

"She might." Dia nodded, tossing her next comment with a sunrise stunner of a smile as she stepped into the house, "But then she'd feel better. So I'd thank you after you swam back to shore."

You leaned back, staring at the sky, muttering to herself. "Yeah, there's the family flirt style. It leaves bruises."

A/N: Ah, for an ocean view.


	18. Chapter 18: Dating Prep

**Summary: Dates get arranged and Dia's quiet time gets interupted. Plus, roommate talk.**

Nico arrived at her house, still muttering about how her morning with Maki had ended. Which was not productive. Or helping Nico get into a place where she could show up bright and Nico for the afternoon audition her agent had scheduled. Not enough time to cook her way out of this mood so Nico decided on her other option, and started cleaning. But there wasn't much to deal with. She'd left all the dishes at Maki's. Maki probably didn't know how to run a dishwasher. Oh right, they probably had a housekeeper. How had Nico managed to land in the social circle of LA's queer social elites, close enough to have Maki and Ohara Mari fighting over her pasta? And how had Maki managed to stay so pure? Maki's angry-hurt, almost tearful, expression before she stormed toward the house kept digging into Nico's feelings. Nico sighed and reached for her phone.

N: Hey, Gorgeous. Take a nap and Nico will take you out for a dinner DATE after work (✿ ‿ )

No immediate response.

N: Maybe I can convince you this was a bad dream v(*'-^*)ｂ

M: Maybe ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

M: You'd have to be SUPER convincing.

N: So, dinner? You and me. Us?

Lots of typing bubble...then a real response.

M: (^^)b

Nico could work with that. Now for a shower.

###

Eli glanced at her phone. A text from Nozomi.

N: Should I bring the chocolate cake to your house? (*｀▽´)_旦

E: Only if you bring enough for Nico. She likes deconstructing recipes.

Eli's phone pinged. She reached for it.

Nozomi sounded amused, "So, you have a roommate on the premises. Are you still in the mood for LA's best chocolate cake?"

"Uh yeah." Nozomi obviously didn't know Eli well enough yet as that was all Eli would be thinking about until she got a taste.

Eli knew there was no way she could feel Nozomi breathing in her ear, but it warmed up as Nozomi spoke. "You sound eager. So shall I pick you up in an hour? Or are you busy?"

"Not busy, had a brunch with Kanan instead of rehearsal. She told me lots of stories about your friend Yoshiko. And she brought Ponchiki left over from …

Eli paused. Nozomi didn't know about CRAAVI. Hanamaru had told her Yoshiko had a cryptid related reading group.

"Their last reading group."

Eli could almost hear the winking disbelief in Nozomi's tone, "It's an underground speakeasy, isn't it?"

Eli blinked. If Nozomi were actually going to press her on…

"Never mind. I'll keep grilling Hanamaru for information. I have other plans for you."

"Oh really?"

So much confidence from Nozomi; Eli liked that. "Besides, after you eat this cake, you'll tell me everything about you."

Eli sighed. "Probably. But only if you promise not to freak."

No hesitation on the other phone, "Sure."

Eli wondered if she should just blurt it out, well, say it calmly. Hey, I have really bad hair issues once a month. Hey, lately I seem to be more angry and bitey than usual. Hey, sometimes, I fetch. Hey, you smell REALLY good. Hey, my werewolf grandmother told me never to tell anyone until after we were married in the church and had children. How many do you want?

How do you start that conversation? Eli didn't. "Give me two hours. I need to do a few things."

"Whatever the pretty lady needs. See you then."

"Whatever the pretty lady needs." Well, Eli decided, the best chocolate cake in LA wasn't a bad place to start.

###  
Dia was curled up in a blanket on the balcony, turned sideways in her chair, watching the ocean curl and uncurl. Tea was steaming next to her and everything was quiet for just a few moments. You was wrapped up in a hoodie, napping on a sofa. Mama was getting ready to meet Mom for dinner and maybe get the life Dia remembered back on track. Her grandmother was also sleeping after a night shift at the hospital. And Dia was missing her sister. She hadn't talked to Ruby in days. Being here in back-then Malibu, alone but surrounded by family that didn't recognize and familiar places that weren't the same was enough of a disconnect to keep her head aching. Maybe she should have stayed for the CAT scan. Dia picked up her tea. Lukewarm. Of course. Nothing was exactly the right place, person, or temperature. Dia chugged the now cloying mint medley and considered flinging the cup as far as she could. Instead Dia dropped it when a soft voice startled her.

"Hey." You was leaning against the house, fair hair sleep and wind tossed, bright blue eyes friendly.

"Good afternoon."

"Yeah, that too." You leaned over the balcony, seeing where the cup had landed. "Hope that wasn't a family heirloom. Didn't bounce."

Dia gritted her teeth. "It would have been fine if you hadn't arrived unannounced."

You ducked her head slightly, eyes now burning with mischief, "Should I wear a bell?"

"Are you a cat?" Dia took a minute to look You up and down. No whiskers or ears. Could probably leap pretty far with those legs. Seemed like the lands on her feet type. "And even if you were, I'm sure that would just turn into an even bigger distraction when you bounced all around the place and broke things."

You dropped into the chair Dia had vacated, yawn stretching herself fully awake. "I'm probably more schnauzer than Siamese."

Dia glared, then stepped to the railing, pointed straight down, and hissed, "Then fetch."

You doubled over with laughter, Dia leaned back, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

And then Maki crashed the party, looking tall and put together in loose gray plaid trousers, with an off the shoulder pink rose appliqued gray knit sweater. She had a black jacket swung over her arm. "How are you feeling, Dia?"

"Fine. Not much of a headache."

"Remember anything about why you're in LA, yet?" Maki's question was gentle.

Dia shook her head, for fear of what she might say if she attempted to answer.

Maki sounded hesitant, "Nico wants me to have dinner with her, but…"

Dia smiled, "It's okay. I don't want to be a burden, Nishikino-san. You're being very generous." Dia's chest constricted as she continued, her voice wavering, "You don't even know me."

"I'll take Dia down to the precinct I work with, after your Mom says it's okay for her to drive around, and see if we can find out anything from fingerprints or facial recognition." You offered.

Maki's amethyst eyes, kind, held Dia's, "If that's what Dia wants to do."

Dia jumped at the opportunity to get away from the beach house snowglobe, chunks of memories settling down around her after Yoshiko's shaking, "That sounds like a really good idea. Maybe somebody will have found my passport. We can talk to the embassy."

Maki quirked an eyebrow, "That sounds very efficient for post head injury behavior."

Dia shrugged, "Habit."

Maki chuckled, "All right, well call me if you need anything. Mama will give you the keycode for the front door."

"Thank you, Nishikino-san." Every time Dia bit back a Mama, this surreal fever dream got darker.

"Call me, Maki."

"Thank you, Ma...ki."

You saluted, "I'll take good care of her, ma'am."

Maki just nodded before she stepped back inside. You immediately pulled on Dia's borrowed sleeve, " She gives us the door code and she doesn't even like me. Are your parents always that trusting?"

Dia collapsed into the seat next to You, "Mama is."

"Rich people privilege."

Dia shook her head, "Sadly no. Most rich people I know trust no one." You was gifted with a gentle smile. "It's that rare quality, true kindness. My sister has it too. They believe in people. It's amazing."

"What about you? And Nico?"

"We believe in them." And ruin anyone who hurts them, Dia added to herself.

###

Eli, in a marled blue and white cowl knit sweater dress, was on her way out the door as Nico was on her way in.

"Hey, Roomie!" Eli grinned, leaning against the kitchen island. "Your house tonight, if you want to stay in. All you can eat ice cream."

Nico, with an adventurous glint Eli had never seen before, shook her head, "Nah, Nico has a dinner date."

"With the feral DJ?" Eli didn't snarl. Progress.

"Her name is Maki." Nico preened, "and Nico is going to treat her to the second tastiest pasta sauce in the world."

Eli, her mood bubbly, scream faced, hands on her cheeks. "You're going to take her to Gianellis'?. Weren't you at her mega million dollar mansion just last night? You think Gianellis is going to impress her? Our neighborhood pizza place?"

Not daunted, Nico threw off a grand bow. "Nico will impress her." An easy shrug as Nico adjusted the collar of her checked, flared shirt dress. Eli occasionally envied Nico's confidence. "Pretty dress. Good choice, Eli. You off to rehearsal?"

Eli curtsied at the compliment. "Nozomi's taking me for 'LA's best chocolate cake.'" To impress me, Eli added to herself.

"Chocolate, huh. Let me know when you want me to best woman for you."

"It isn't a date." Eli said it too fast, too loud.

Nico's eyebrow zoomed upright as Eli's lie deflated between them and nervous and chatty Eli took over, "Okay, I don't know what it is. I might want it to be a date, but then what do I do about...and how do I tell her...how do you start that talk...and I just can't have three kids appear."

Nico's expressions swirled until confused took over, "Huh?"

"Nothing." Eli shook herself, "Just some stuff my grandmother always said. I've been giving myself pep talks all day and," Eli bopped her temple, "It's confusing up here."

Nico put her hands on Eli's shoulders, pulling the taller woman closer, "Just go with your gut, Eli. If you trust Nozomi, TRUST her."

"But…" Eli's eyes had the look they had when the power started blinking during a midnight thunderstorm.

"You trusted Nico."

"I trusted Nico." Eli unclenched one pinkie's worth of tension.

Nico nodded, encouragingly, like Eli was a small child repeating her abc's. "Now trust Eli."

Eli exhaled, "Okay."

"Good." Nico pulled Eli in for a hug, "Now get out there, Ayase. We're too good looking to have been single this long."

"Title of your sex tape." Eli laughed and centered her skirt as Nico released her.

Nico winced, "Don't tell jokes. Just look pretty. And sanitize any toys."

"NICO!" Eli shoved Nico back, but Nico was braced for that reaction and danced back, hands at her temple, wickedly grinning.

"Don't forget to Nico Nico Ni when…"

Eli bolted, slamming the door behind her.

A/N: May has seemed like a decade. How are you?


	19. Chapter 19: Driving And Disco

**Summary: You takes Dia for a drive and Nico and Maki finally get some alone time.**

Dia seemed to have a permanent scowl, her upper lip scrunched and her nose scrunched down as she stared out the window of You's car. And You was trying really really hard not to be nervous. Technically, Dia hadn't been born yet, so surely that meant You had already said whatever it was she was going to say and Dia probably hadn't shoved You out of the car. Or did it? You shoved her hat back. This was even more confusing than the usual Yohane messes. Time to mainline time travel movies. Were there any cheerful ones? Right now, the only one You could remember was Terminator and while Dia was reserved, surely she wasn't a killer robot.

"So is it very different?" You ventured before she started down the Dia destroying property path.

"Every car on the road is a carbon criminal. And they smell." Dia leaned into her hand, her elbow jutting out from the opened window.

"Well, at least there's progress." You tried for cheery.

"Very little here, truthfully. It's no wonder my parents decided to spend most of their time in Japan."

You sighed. "So is there anything you like about LA?"

Dia considered, "I've always liked the Malibu house."

"Seems a little cold."

Dia shook her head, finally smiling, "Not with Mom around. She could make the surface of the moon warm and bright. And Mama would always take us outside to look at the stars. Too many satellites, but the view could still be pretty amazing. Ruby liked all the quiet."

"Mom is Nico, Mama Maki, right?"

Dia nodded.

"Well, I love the Pacific. There's some beautiful views. I'm always grateful I've been assigned here. The Great Lakes weren't quite the same."

Dia seemed puzzled. "Great Lakes?"

"In the midwest, Lake Erie, Lake Michigan, Lake Huron…"

"Oh."

"I was a liaison with the RCMP."

"RCMP?"

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"Ah." Dia found something she could approve of, "Your superiors must have a lot of trust in you to assign you to international cases."

"I am extremely reliable." You saluted.

"Which is why you're involved with that winged demon..."

"Technically, she's a fallen angel and the rest of us are demons."

"What?"

You chuckled. "Sorry, old joke."

"Explain." Dia demanded.

You sighed, "I'd rather not. I sense Yoshiko is still not vibing with you." You flicked on the turn signal, "Why don't you tell me about your sister?"

Silence. Green eyes glared, like a dangerous bit of wave about to crash You back to the beach.

"Then tell me something that might help us get your parents together?"

###

"I don't LOVE pizza." Maki insisted.

Nico laughed, "You just ranked all the pizza places in Malibu and half of the ones in Silver Lake. Nico doesn't believe you."

"I haven't heard about this one."

"Hidden treasure. Nico knows all the best places to take pretty girls."

Maki stopped, blushing. It took Nico a couple of steps to realize she'd lost her audience.

"Maki?"

"Are we really going on a date?"

"Yes."

"Without…"

Nico sighed, carefully watching Maki's body language, So much hesitation, turned mostly away, very wary, no eye contact. Not the open invitation to a carefree evening Nico wanted. Nico reached out and took Maki's hand, "The pizza's great, Nico really wants to hear all about whatever you want to tell Nico, and can we just pretend neither of us is wondering if I'll get a phone call."

Maki squeezed Nico's hand, suddenly enthusiastic. "Sure. But I might talk a lot. You won't believe the song requests I got in Toronto. I'll need a disco ball soon."

"Disco is evil." Nico said flatly.

"Are you actually gay? Disco is…" Maki paused, her face scrunched up into thinking mode, her eyes twinkling, "dance joy."

NIco pulled Maki closer to bump shoulders, still holding hands and enjoying the warmth building between their palms, " Nico will demonstrate exactly how gay she is at exactly the right romantic moment. And disco is…"

Maki broke away to do some silly dance move from an even sillier movie, her arms cutting through the air, "An apocalypse survival tool."

"What?"

"Disco is an apocalypse survival tool. Kylie Minoghue knows it, Carly Rae Jepsen keeps teasing it, Dia Lupa and Doja Cat are driving people to the dancefloor, and…"

"Stop." Nico held up a hand. "I'll turn off my phone if you stop talking about disco."

Maki stared, Nico's face was...beautiful, tired, amused, and a little sad. Maki suddenly knew, like the cork on champagne finally loosening to pop, that Nico meant it, she would shut off her phone, ignoring any Eli problems, that Nico was offering what she thought Maki wanted. But what Maki wanted was Nico.

Maki laughed. It was her choice. And she chose Nico, who tilted her head, curious about Maki's amusement.

"I'm sorry Nico, I just can't stop talking about disco. Not even for you." Hands on her hips, Maki dared Nico to disagree.

Nico blinked, too surprised at Maki's answer to hide it. Then she reclaimed Maki's hand to pull her along, "Nico's going to pick all the best toppings. It's a good thing you'll be so busy eating the best pizza ever that you won't have time to talk. Better get it all out of your system now."

"Dancing, euphoria, angst, lust, pulsing against someone on the dance floor, Donna Summer, Thelma Houston, …" Maki stopped, closing her eyes, head bobbing to the tune she was hearing, arms queueing up songs, hips swaying, "Surviving, staying alive, being alive…" Maki's voice dropped and she sang,

Push. Press. More. Less.  
Here together  
What's your pleasure?  
Stop. Go. Fast. Slow.  
Here together  
What's your pleasure?

Nico knew, in a deep in her core way, why so many pretty people rushed to be next to the Diamond Princess at every one of her gigs. Maki was magnetic, unaware of her own allure. Before dinner, a shadowy sidewalk, traffic noises for a soundtrack was not Nico's first choice for making a move, but maybe this time the universe wouldn't dump someone on her head. She stepped forward, hands reaching for Maki's hips, and those gorgeous eyes flew open, Maki staring down, seemingly stunned. Nico began to dance, keeping the same rhythm, Maki matching move for move, Nico pushing closer to those hips.

Nico got as near Maki's ear as she could, grinning when the taller redhead leaned closer to hear what Nico was whispering.

"Nico can't resist. Do I have to?"

Maki's eyes were so wide, as bright as full gem moons, as deep as the distance to Mars. She bit her lip, Nico now so close to her nose the tips were brushing.

"Please?"

Maki nodded, swallowing and Nico pulled her in, lips a tender tease, pressing eagerly forward when Maki murmured a yes, both their legs trembling. But Nico's hands were sure and Maki, after the initial uncertainty, slid her arms over Nico's shoulders, and continued her dance, refusing to break away from kissing for more than short breaths. Nico was beginning to wish they were in a car. Pizza could be delivered later, after all. And then Maki's body was flush against her, and Nico was feeling curves push ever closer, and her fingers were in Maki's hair, and there was no room for even the shortest breath between them.

A/N: A short chapter to get me back in this story zone after AU Yeah August and a busy summer.

And we finally get a kiss.

Lyrics are from Jessie Ware's "What's Your Pleasure."


End file.
